Le diamant rose
by miriamme
Summary: William Darcy est un éminent gemmologue et Charles un botaniste. Jane est engagée par le National Geographic pour couvrir leur expédition scientifique en Afrique. Élisabeth est photographe. Tout bascule à cause d'un diamant rose et de deux revenants...
1. Mauvais départ

**Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis tout simplement inspirée des images qui me restent de mon séjour en Afrique de 1971 à 1974. Nous sommes restés en famille au Congo Belge 3 ans et depuis mon retour, je n'ai jamais oublié la beauté de ce pays. Miriamme.**

_**Première partie**_

_**Extrait du Journal intime d'Élisabeth Bennet**_

_Lundi le 6 janvier 2011,_

_«Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle courait dans la plaine, sentant son souffle pas très loin, empestant la transpiration. Une odeur de terre noire, forte et musquée. N'osant se retourner, la jeune femme redoute de tomber et voir se rétrécir ainsi la distance qui la sépare de son poursuivant. Quelques foulées plus tard, une poigne d'acier lui saisit le bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. En tombant, elle heurte le sol violemment et commence à ramper comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'homme, la ramasse aussi facilement que si elle avait été une poupée de chiffon et lui recouvre la tête d'un sac de toile empestant la terre humide et l'herbe séchée. Poussée violemment contre un arbre, une forte pression la maintient écrasée contre l'immense tronc tandis que des mains s'activent fouillant partout sur elle. Retirant de ses poches un objet quelconque, l'homme émet un cri de rage rauque et profond, avant de se ruer sur elle en pleurant. Des insultes proférées dans une langue qu'elle ne comprend pas sortent maintenant de sa bouche tandis qu'il lui saisit la tête avec rudesse et lui écrase le crâne à quelques reprises sur le tronc dur. _

_Respirant difficilement et supportant à grand peine la douleur provoquée par cette agression, la jeune femme se débat férocement. L'homme appuie plus fortement encore sur elle et attrape ses mains qu'il ramène derrière elle afin de les attacher ensemble. Une fois cette corvée réalisée, il la ramasse, la reprend sur son épaule et s'éloigne rapidement dans la jungle. Au bout de ce qui semble être une bonne heure de marche, l'homme la fait glisser de son épaule et la jette sans ménagement sur le sol. Le souffle coupé momentanément à cause du choc, la jeune femme se replie sur elle-même. _

_Des mains se saisissent alors à nouveau d'elle et la retournent sur le dos. S'attendant à être violée ou tuée sur le coup, les deux bras attachés dans le dos, la femme respire difficilement et cherche à atteindre l'homme à l'aide de ses deux jambes. Tout à coup, une légère et surprenante pression lui écrase le genou droit. Analysant ce qu'elle vient de recevoir à l'aide de tout ce qu'elle connaît, la jeune femme présume que son assaillant vient de jeter sur elle, un morceau de tissu gorgé d'essence compte tenu de l'aspect froid et humide de ce qui est fait encore pression sur elle. Un autre bout de tissu vient de s'ajouter au premier, mais plus bas sur sa jambe. Lorsqu'elle reçoit la même chose sur son pied nu, elle comprend avec horreur que l'homme est en train de la recouvrir de terre et qu'elle est à deux doigts d'être enterrée vivante. Elle se remet à gigoter dans tout les sens, sans arriver à s'extraire de cette prison creusée à même le sol rouge et argileux de cette terre où elle est née. _

_Elle est presque entièrement recouverte, lorsqu'il pose ses deux pieds de chaque côté de son cou. L'homme recommence à s'exprimer dans une langue qu'elle ne connaît pas tout en lui passant une corde rugueuse autour du cou au bout de laquelle semble pendre un objet froid et large. Convaincue qu'il veut l'étouffer ou l'étrangler, la jeune fille commence à protester et à gémir en utilisant le peu de voix que son corps est encore capable de produire à cause de la pression exercée sur ses poumons par l'épaisse couche de terre que lui recouvre le thorax. Elle ne reconnaît pas sa voix, ni même les mots qu'elle utilise. Un mouvement de chaque côté de sa tête lui apprend que l'homme vient de ressortir du trou. Elle l'entend remonter et sent le sol trembler légèrement tandis qu'il progresse hors de sa tombe improvisée. Elle n'est pas surprise ensuite de sentir sur sa tête, la même pression que partout ailleurs sur son corps, même si cela signifie qu'elle va bientôt mourir. _

_Les gémissements et les pleurs de l'homme font étrangement écho aux sanglots et aux supplications qu'elle tentait d'émettre elle-même sans en avoir la force. Ces plaintes diminuant en même temps qu'augmente la pression sur sa tête, les secondes s'égrènent sans que la sensation d'étouffer ne la gagne. _

_Résolue à mourir, elle attend les signes qui ne manqueront pas et qu'elle croit connaître très bien. Pourtant, au lieu d'étouffer et de ressentir la pression grandissante de la terre froide et humide, une sensation de liberté la gagne tranquillement. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement et ses cils frottent sur le tissu rugueux, arrivant même à voir le sac de toile qui lui recouvre le visage. Ses mains, toujours attachées dans son dos arrivent à effectuer certains mouvements. Ses doigts se délient de plus en plus et parviennent à remuer suffisamment pour desserrer la corde qui les retient prisonniers. La terre devient tranquillement et lentement aussi malléable que de l'eau. La douleur à sa tête diminue ainsi que la pression exercée par la terre sur tout son corps. Étonnement, ses poumons semblent capables de respirer sans air. _

_La jeune femme retire doucement le sac qui lui recouvre la tête et est très étonnée de constater qu'elle arrive à voir où elle se trouve. Elle voit la terre neuve qui l'entoure et celle plus serrée et plus noire qui suit. Elle constate que les racines de plusieurs arbres l'entourent et remarque amusée l'activité de toute une panoplie de petits insectes qui effectuent leur long et lent travail de compostage. Elle saisit le collier que l'homme lui a mis autour du cou et constate qu'il s'agit d'un petit sac contenant des diamants. Elle se demande si c'est cette pochette qu'il avait trouvée sur elle ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Était-ce la découverte de ce précieux trésor qui l'avait condamnée? Mais alors, pourquoi l'enterrer avec elle? Pourquoi ne pas simplement le lui voler? _

_Une légère secousse lui fait relever la tête. Elle perçoit et devine que l'homme s'est redressé et qu'il s'éloigne lentement du lieu du crime. La jeune femme panique et décide de remonter vers la surface. Sortir, il lui faut à tout prix sortir et dire à cet homme qu'il se trompe et qu'elle ignore tout de cette histoire. À tout le moins qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Remontant vers la surface, elle prend de la vitesse et se heurte à la dernière couche de sol comme on entre dans un mur. Elle n'arrive pas à sortir son bras, le sol, bien que visible et respirable pour elle, ne veut pas la laisser passer. Elle est prisonnière de la terre. Le sol tremble à nouveau. Vivement et intensément. La femme cherche à se déplacer vers la source de ces secousses fortes et violentes, mais elle doit s'arrêter à cause d'un mur d'eau qui lui fait face. Elle n'arrive pas non plus à franchir cette frontière. L'eau comme le sol sont devenus des murs infranchissables. Son élément était devenu la terre. L'eau et la surface lui sont maintenant inaccessibles.»_

_-Élisabeth, réveille-toi?_

_-Laisse-moi dormir Jane! Je fais un rêve étrange! Je dois y retourner!_

_-Non! Tu ne peux pas! Liza, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi!_

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, à demi réveillée, Élisabeth dévisage sa sœur et lui dit : _Quoi? Que veux-tu? Je déteste ça quand tu me réveilles comme ça Jane!_

_-Ça en vaut la peine crois-moi! Écoute! On vient de recevoir une nouvelle proposition de travail!_

_-De qui?_

_-Devine?_

_-Oh, non! Pas ça! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas bonne à ce jeu là!_

_-Le National Geographic!_

_-Quoi! Ça veut dire qu'ils ont aimé ton dernier dossier? _Demande Élisabeth enfin réveillée.

_-Oui… ils étaient EMBALLÉS!_

_- Je le savais!_

_-Ils ont été séduits par tout : Mon texte et… TES PHOTOS!_

_-Dieu merci! Et où veulent-ils nous envoyer maintenant? Pas trop loin, j'espère? _

_-Malheureusement oui!_

_-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre mon emploi! C'est notre seul gagne pain, présentement Jane!_

_-Attend de savoir où on pourrait aller et avec QUI, tu penseras autrement après!_

_-Ok… Lance-toi! Je suis prête!_

_-En Afrique!_

_-L'Afrique… vraiment?_

_-Oui… AU CONGO!_

_-Brazzaville ou Belge?_

_-Belge! _

_-Mais c'est trop loin! On ne peut pas boucler un article en deux semaines là bas! Jane, mon travail! _

_-Je sais! Mais écoute la suite! Monsieur Jacob nous propose de prendre part à une expédition scientifique sérieuse qui part en mission la semaine prochaine!_

_-Quel domaine de la science? Quelle spécialité?_

_-La gemmologie et la botanique!_

_-Non! C'est impossible! Ça ne peut pas être vrai! Jane, dis moi que je dors encore?_

_-Non! Tu es bien réveillée!_

_-Qui sera le chef de mission? _

_-Je te le donne en mille : Le professeur William Darcy!_

_-Non! Tu me niaises?_

_-Je n'oserais pas!_

_-Et comme botaniste? Ils ont pensé à qui?_

_-À Personne…_

_-Jane, le docteur Darcy est gemmologue pas botaniste…_

_- Comment le sais-tu?_

_-Jane, allez, quel botaniste?_

_-Le professeur Bingley!_

_-Charles ou Caroline Bingley?_

_-Ils sont deux?_

_-Oui! Un frère et une sœur! Ils sont célèbres tous les deux. Allez, lequel est-ce?_

_-Les deux, je crois!_

_-Non! Pas possible! Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

_-Tu veux lire la proposition?_

_-Et comment ma belle!_

Prenant dans ses mains le papier que Jane cachait derrière son dos, Élisabeth parcourt le document avec empressement.

_-Jane, je l'savais qu'il y aurait un hic!_ S'exclame celle-ci en reposant la feuille devant elle.

_-Quoi?_

_-Ils ne savent pas qu'on travaille à deux! Ils pensent encore que c'est toi qui prends les photos!_

_-Oui! Et puis, je ne vois pas ce que ça change!_

_-Ça change tout au contraire. _Ajoute Élisabeth en soupirant bruyamment._ Leur budget ne prévoit qu'une seule personne! Ils n'ont certainement pas les moyens de nous envoyer toutes les deux._

_-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça! Tu as raison! Ils n'ont probablement pas reçu ma lettre d'explication._

_-Je l'savais que c'était trop beau. Oh, Jane. _

_-C'est vraiment dommage! Tu aurais pu rencontrer le professeur Darcy! Ton idole!_

_-Et bien! Tu iras seule. Je te montrerai ce qu'il faut savoir pour faire de bonnes photos._

_-Non! Liza, tu sais bien que tu as déjà essayé ça! Je n'ai pas ce talent. _

_-Par contre tu sais écrire… _

_-Et si tu payais ton billet toi même? _Propose-t-elle à sa sœur.

_-Jane! Nos économies ne doivent pas servir à ça!_

_-Vois ça comme un placement! Une fois qu'on aura publié ce nouveau dossier, la popularité viendra! En même temps que de nouveaux contrats payants._

_-Tu es si optimiste! Trop confiante aussi! Et si là-bas, ils refusent de me laisser vous accompagner? Un projet scientifique de cette envergure a toujours un budget serré._

_-Le professeur Darcy est multimillionnaire!_

_-Et très strict sur le choix des membres de son équipe. Il prétend que la préparation détermine le succès ou l'échec d'une expédition. Tu imagines sa réaction si je me joins à vous à la dernière minute._

_-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer non? Bon d'accord, il ne sera pas content, mais nous n'aurons qu'à lui offrir de débourser les frais que ta présence occasionnera._

_-On peut à peine se payer mon billet d'avion, Jane! Non, il vaut mieux négocier avec monsieur Jacob du National Geographic. Il pourra peut être intervenir en ma faveur._

_-Tu as raison! Bonne idée! Je vais lui demander tout de suite._

Jane et lève et s'arrête le temps de faire une accolade à sa sœur.

_-Tu imagines Liza? Trois semaines entières en Afrique avec tous ces hommes de science! C'est un cadeau du ciel._

Encore tout excitée par l'offre extraordinaire qui leur tombe du ciel, Élisabeth se lève, s'habille et va dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Une fois sous l'eau, Élisabeth se concentre à nouveau sur le rêve étrange qu'elle a fait un peu plus tôt. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas refait ce genre d'expérience.

La dernière fois, elle avait été si étonnée qu'elle avait noté son rêve dans son journal personnel. Une fois habillée, elle décide de rechercher dans son journal le passage où elle faisait référence à ce premier rêve qui lui semble maintenant moins étrange que celui qu'elle vient tout juste de faire. Elle prend ensuite le temps de résumer sa dernière expérience dans son cahier afin de ne pas l'oublier. Les rêves finissent toujours par s'estomper lorsqu'on ne prend pas le temps de les noter. Elle referme son journal après avoir inscrit la date d'aujourd'hui sur la première ligne. Jane revient alors dans la chambre après d'elle. Elle s'assied sur le lit de sa sœur et la regarde avec tristesse.

_-Monsieur Jacob me confirme que leur équipe ne veut qu'une seule personne._

_-Tu lui as dit que je pourrais payer ma part?_

_-Il paraît que ce n'est pas une question d'argent! C'est une expédition délicate et sans confort. Une personne de plus et il leur faudrait apporter trop de modifications au plan initial._

_-Je te l'avais dit Jane. C'était trop beau pour être vrai!_

_-Je déteste ça quand tu as raison! _

_-Je déteste ça autant que toi!_

_-Monsieur Jacob était vraiment déçu!_

_-Tu n'as tout de même pas refusé?_

_-Oui! C'est certain!_

_-JANE! Tu es folle. Tu aurais du dire oui! On trouvera une idée! Il doit y avoir une solution?_

_-Mais c'est toi même qui m'a dit que ce serait impossible!_

_-Depuis quand tu m'écoutes Jane? Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours comme ça! C'est mon habitude de ne voir que le mauvais côté des choses!_

_-Je vais le rappeler!_ S'exclame Jane en quittant la pièce.

_-Vite! Et accepte sans condition cette fois-ci!_ Lui crie Élisabeth à travers la porte. Elle ajoute ensuite pour elle seule : _Pour le reste, je trouverai bien une solution._

Pendant ce temps, à Chicago, du haut de la plus haute tour de la ville, William Darcy, gemmologue et professeur mondialement connu repasse pour la dernière fois la liste des nombreux éléments auxquels il lui faut penser en prévision du long voyage qu'il va réaliser. Venant tout juste de clore sa conversation téléphonique avec le botaniste Charles Bingley, il esquisse un sourire et songe avec ravissement au plaisir qu'il éprouvera le lendemain en serrant la main à cet homme avec lequel il est enclin à développer une amitié solide. Leurs récentes conversations, lui avaient révélé qu'ils avaient bien plus que la science en commun. Ils partageaient semble-t-il plusieurs autres centres d'intérêts communs. Leur fascination pour l'Afrique par exemple, leur attachement envers leur famille et la rigueur scientifique qu'ils manifestaient chacun dans leur domaine. Cette rigueur était ce qui leur valait d'être devenus tous deux des sommités l'un en gemmologie et l'autre en botanique.

Le professeur abaisse ses feuilles, referme sa dernière valise, dépose son document sur celle-ci et se dirige vers le téléphone. Il discute pendant quelques minutes avec sa sœur et s'installe dans son lit. Sur sa table de chevet, le livre qui était à l'origine de son désir de faire cette expédition était toujours ouvert à la même page. Le jeune homme le ramasse, replace la jaquette du volumineux bouquin et ferme la lumière.

C'est à l'aéroport de Chicago, entourés d'une horde de journalistes que les deux hommes se serrent la main pour la première fois. Charles était tout comme le professeur l'avait imaginé : souriant en enjoué. Pour l'homme plus terre à terre et taciturne qu'il était, ce rouquin au sourire contagieux serait nécessairement le compagnon de voyage idéal. Refusant tout deux de répondre aux questions des journalistes, ils font demi tour et se déplacent vers le lieu où ils vont devoir remettre leurs cartes d'embarquement.

_-Professeur Darcy! William Darcy! Professeur Bingley! Attendez-moi! S'il vous plait?_

Ayant beaucoup de difficultés à se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui s'est jointe aux photographes et aux journalistes, Jane avance péniblement, sa jeune sœur sur les talons. William remet sa carte d'embarquement au préposé tandis que Charles détourne la tête, curieux de voir qui les interpelle ainsi. Il est surpris par la beauté de la jeune fille qui s'avance vers eux d'un pas pressé. Celle-ci montre son billet aux journalistes qui finissent par la laisser passer à contre cœur.

_-Je suis envoyée par le National Geographic! _

Revenant sur ses pas pour la saluer, Charles à nouveau est aveuglé par une série de «flashs» exaspérants. William revient derrière eux pour les inciter à venir s'enregistrer rapidement.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet? _Lui demande William.

_-OUI! C'est moi!_

Un nouveau «flash» suivi d'une foule d'autres éclats de lumière tout aussi dérangeants. Gagné par une colère sans nom, William émet un grognement et se dirige vers les journalistes qui reculent tous d'un bloc devant son air peu avenant. Une jeune fille restée à l'avant prend une autre photo au moment même où William lui arrache l'appareil des mains et la dévisage avec mépris. Le «flash» se déclenche aveuglant l'un et l'autre temporairement provocant un déséquilibre chez la jeune femme. L'appareil, resté suspendu dans les airs est rattrapé par celle-ci à la dernière minute tandis que le corps du scientifique tombe lourdement sur le sol puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle avancerait le bras aussi brusquement pour récupérer son appareil.

Plusieurs autres «flashs» crépitent le temps que le professeur se relève indigné. Élisabeth, confuse et catastrophée lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_-Excusez-moi professeur Darcy_! Balbutie la jeune femme conciliante.

Des rires fusent de toute part tandis que William se relève seul, refusant la main tendue vers lui.

_-Pour quel journal travaillez-vous? _Lui demande-t-il avec colère.

_-Je suis à mon propre compte! _Répond celle-ci du tac au tac.

_-Quel est votre nom? _La bombarde-t-il avec agressivité.

_-Écoutez! C'était un accident! Et je me suis excusée!_

William se tourne alors vers tous les journalistes et leur lance en guise d'avertissement : _Si quelqu'un publie l'une de ses photos, il aura une poursuite sur les bras!_ Puis, il ajoute directement à la jeune femme qui le fusille du regard : _Et c'est surtout vrai pour vous, jeune fille!_

Sur ces paroles dictées uniquement par son orgueil blessé, le professeur se détourne et regagne le quai d'embarquement.

_-Et vous? Vous ne vous êtes même pas excusé… Après tout, c'est vous qui m'êtes presque tombée dessus! _Lui crie Élisabeth avant d'accrocher le regard de sa sœur.

Le visage décomposé de celle-ci lui confirme qu'elle ferait mieux de se cacher si elle ne veut pas essuyer la colère du professeur une seconde fois. En effet, le jeune homme qui ayant parfaitement entendu sa dernière remarque s'était retourné et la cherchait à nouveau du regard. Ne la trouvant pas, il passe la barrière derrière le préposé et attend que Charles vienne le rejoindre. Lorsque Jane passe à son tour, elle jette un dernier regard derrière elle, cherchant sa sœur des yeux et, la découvrant cachée derrière deux hommes à la haute stature, hausse les épaules pour exprimer son découragement.

Pendant que Jane suit les deux hommes dans le long corridor qui mène à leur appareil tout en martelant le sol de ses talons hauts, Charles Bingley se tourne vers elle, l'examine attentivement, puis lui demande : _Vous n'avez pas votre appareil photo, mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Oh! Oui… ne vous en faites pas! Il est dans ma valise._

_-Il n'y a rien de pire que les photographes! _S'exclame avec rage celui qui les précède.

_-Oh! Liza! Tout cela est bien mal parti! _Fut la dernière pensée de Jane avant que l'avion ne décolle dix minutes plus tard.

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous?**

**Je continue pour ou pas…**

**Avez-vous des questions?**

**Miriamme.**


	2. L'enlèvement

_**Deuxième partie**_

À bord de l'avion, Jane constate que l'équipe entière est installée en première classe. Sachant que sa sœur est assise seule en classe économique alors qu'il aurait suffi que tous soient rétrogradés en classe affaire afin qu'Élisabeth puisse faire officiellement partie de l'équipe, la met temporairement hors d'elle, la rendant incapable de comprendre ce que William est en train d'expliquer à tous. Il lui faut attendre que Charles lui adresse la parole pour la ramener sur terre.

_-Eh! Vous ne prenez jamais de notes?_

_-Oui! Mais j'ai aussi une très bonne mémoire._

Quelques minutes plus tard, gagnée par l'excitation liée aux enjeux de l'expédition, Jane sort volontiers son calepin et commence à noter ce qu'elle ne veut pas oublier à propos de cette longue, mais toutefois intéressante, présentation. Lorsque Charles prend à parole à son tour, il explique d'entrée de jeu que sa sœur Caroline viendra les rejoindre à l'aéroport de Kinshasa compte tenu qu'elle est en partie responsable de la découverte qui est à l'origine de l'expédition. Jane boit ses paroles comme toutes les personnes présentes se réjouissant que cet homme soit devenu professeur. Comme il devait être captivant pour une salle de classe. Dix minutes plus tard, elle est toujours occupée à prendre des notes lorsque William vient s'asseoir à ses côtés attendant patiemment qu'elle ait terminé d'écrire.

_-Enchanté mademoiselle Bennet! Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à l'aéroport! Ma colère n'était pas dirigée contre vous!_

_-J'espère bien! Vous êtes terrifiant en colère savez-vous?_

_-Oui… je le sais! Encore désolé! J'ai beaucoup aimé votre dernier article dans le Geographic!_

_-Merci! Je suis fière de mes photos aussi!_

-_Tant de talents dans une seule et même personne! C'est vraiment rare. Habituellement, les journalistes ne prennent pas de photos eux-mêmes ou bien quant ils le font, ils sélectionnent immanquablement des photos qui viennent uniquement appuyer le texte. Mais dans votre article, cette association texte image n'est pas systématique. Vos images surprennent et enrichissent vos propos. Comment vous y prenez-vous?_

_-Lorsque je prends des photos, je suis comme une autre personne! _Lui dit Jane un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-Voilà qui est de bon augure alors! Maintenant, vous permettez que je vous explique ce que j'attends de vous?_

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Je prends moi-même beaucoup de notes lorsque je travaille. À la fin de chaque journée, je vous remettrai une copie de mes propres écritures, vous pourrez les utiliser dans votre article, comme un complément à vos propres impressions._

_-Je ne suis pas obligée de toujours les utiliser, j'espère?_

_-Non, non! C'est simplement pour vous permettre de vous mettre à ma place. Charles peut faire la même chose, il tient également un journal. Croyez-vous être capable de couvrir nos deux champs d'expertise?_

_-Oui, bien que je ne puisse rien vous garantir! La science est un domaine complexe et très vaste. Alors en tenant compte de cela, je vous ferai lire mes écrits au fur et à mesure si vous voulez…_

_-Je n'en espérais pas tant. Merci mademoiselle Bennet! Je n'ai aucun doute que nous allons bien nous entendre._

_-Moi aussi! Mais… Sachez toutefois… Qu'une fois mon travail terminé, il arrive que je change complètement d'angle… Ce que vous lirez en cours d'expédition c'est seulement un compte rendu de mes observations au quotidien. Le vrai dossier, mon article final ne sera rédigé qu'à la fin du voyage, à partir de mon compte rendu et après une longue réflexion…_

_-Très bien! Je meurs d'envie de vous lire! Et pour les photos, comment procédez-vous?_

_-Et bien! Pour cela, c'est un peu plus compliqué!_

_-Je sais déjà que nous n'aurons pas de photos du départ en tout cas! J'avoue que ça me désole un peu!_

_-Oh, ne vous en faites pas! Si besoin est, je récupérerai des photos prises par certains photographes à l'aéroport! J'en connais quelques-uns!_

_-Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas des photos prises par cette emmerdeuse!_

Jane ne répond rien convaincu à l'avance que le plan échafaudé par elle et sa sœur avant de partir ne fonctionnera plus désormais. Déprimée, elle s'adosse confortablement contre son siège et ferme les yeux.

Dans une partie beaucoup plus étroite et bruyante de l'appareil, Élisabeth en vient à la même conclusion et cherche désespérément une stratégie différente de celle prévue initialement. Elle sait très bien que le professeur Darcy n'acceptera jamais qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe maintenant.

_-Et s'il n'avait pas le choix? Comment organiser cela! À moins que… _

Une fois arrivés à Kinshasa (capitale du Congo Belge), la chaleur étouffante de l'Afrique prend tout le monde par surprise. Le professeur Darcy avait beau avoir prévenu son équipe du phénomène qui les attendrait à la sortie de l'appareil, personne ne trouve la sensation agréable. Élisabeth quant à elle, perdue dans la masse des autres voyageurs, associe ce premier contact avec l'Afrique à sa première visite dans un bain sauna. L'équipe grimpe dans un autobus loué pour l'occasion alors qu'Élisabeth se débrouille par ses propres moyens pour se rendre à l'hôtel Memling. Comme elle n'a pas effectué de réservation non plus, elle souhaite qu'il y ait encore des chambres de disponibles. Tant qu'elle ne se retrouve pas face à face avec l'un ou l'autre des deux professeurs, tout ira pour le mieux.

Arrivée sur les lieux, Élisabeth constate que l'équipe est déjà montée. Soulagée, elle se dirige vers le comptoir et réserve une chambre à ses frais. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend le prix des chambres. À ce rythme là, elle devrait rentrer rapidement aux États-Unis. Avant de quitter, elle demande au préposé s'il peut lui donner le numéro de la chambre de Jane Bennet. Voyant qu'elle porte le même nom de famille qu'elle, celui-ci ne se fait pas prier.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Élisabeth tente de joindre sa sœur. Comme celle-ci ne répond pas, elle contacte l'entrée et demande qu'on laisse un message à son intention. Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth reçoit enfin la visite de sa sœur.

_-Élisabeth! Mon Dieu! Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'as pris à l'aéroport? J'aurais pu t'arracher les yeux!_

_-Tiens vous êtes deux alors! _

_-Je suis sérieuse Liza!_

_-Jane, je ne suis pas la seule responsable de ce qui s'est produit! Tu as vu comment il s'est rué sur moi?_

_-Tu devais rester à l'arrière : sage et discrète! _

_-Écoute, le mal est fait. Cherchons plutôt une solution._

Les deux jeunes filles discutent pendant une bonne heure, tentant de trouver un nouveau plan, sans succès. Finalement, elles conviennent d'attendre au lendemain et de dormir là dessus. Avant de quitter sa sœur pour aller manger avec l'équipe, Jane suggère à Élisabeth de se faire monter un repas, afin d'éviter un autre incident malheureux ou une rencontre fortuite.

Jane remonte à sa chambre, se change et descend rejoindre les autres membres de l'expédition. Ceux-ci sont installés au bar et boivent un apéritif congolais suggéré par le barman. À son arrivée, le placier vient les prévenir que leur table est prête. Jane commande une boisson fraîche et suit les membres de l'équipe.

_-Je lui avais dit aussi de prendre le même avion que nous!_ S'exclame le professeur Bingley légèrement irrité.

_-Caroline viendra nous rejoindre à Kisangani. _Dit le professeur Darcy en se tournant vers Jane :_ Jo-Esli, notre guide l'attendra là-bas et la conduira jusqu'au campement de Bengamissa._

_-Caroline?_

_-La sœur de Charles. _

_-Ah, oui, Caroline Bingley! Elle est encore en États-Unis?_

_-Oui, elle a manqué l'avion. Elle devait prendre celui qui nous suivait, mais… elle a eu un empêchement. _Lui explique Charles en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_-Donc, elle va venir nous rejoindre au campement?_

_-Dans deux jours, oui. _

_-Bon et si nous commandions… _Suggère William.

Dès que le repas est terminé, Jane grimpe informer sa sœur de ce contretemps qui leur donnera peut être la chance de pouvoir résoudre le problème de transport d'Élisabeth vers le campement.

_-Une fois sur place, il ne pourra pas te renvoyer facilement._

_-Oui, tu as raison! Mais on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va essuyer une autre de ses colères._

_-Elle sera épique, j'en suis certaine! _

_-Oh, Jane, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de voir la jungle et ses petits villages africains…_

_-As-tu fait un autre rêve hier soir?_

_-Non! Mon dernier rêve remonte à la nuit avant que tu me parles de l'offre._

_-Tu as sans doute fait un rêve prémonitoire…_

_-J'espère que non! Nager dans la terre! Être tuée par un homme noir menaçant… C'est pas ma tasse de thé!_

Elles discutent pendant quelques minutes encore, le temps de trouver un plan sans faille qui permettrait à Élisabeth d'approcher Caroline de manière à ce qu'elle accepte de la prendre avec elle. Une fois rassurée, Jane regagne sa chambre où elle révise les notes qu'elle a déjà prises dans son calepin.

Le lendemain, Élisabeth assiste au départ de l'équipe de chercheurs puis prend le deuxième vol de la journée en direction de Kisangani (seconde ville en importance du Congo Belge). Elle atterrit vers 13h00 en pleine chaleur. À l'hôtel, elle s'assure de se ternir loin de l'équipe préférant rester allongée dans sa chambre à l'air climatisé. Elle sait que l'équipe va partir tôt le lendemain à bord d'une «land rover» louée pour l'occasion. La saison des pluies étant presque terminée, il est essentiel pour quelques temps encore de se déplacer dans ce type de véhicule.

Une fois l'équipe loin de l'hôtel, Élisabeth attend sagement dans le hall que Caroline fasse son entrée. Ne possédant qu'une image floue de la jeune femme imprimée en noir et blanc, Élisabeth observe attentivement toutes celles qui entrent dans l'hôtel cherchant une femme plus grande que la moyenne, mais pas très jolie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ayant identifiée, Élisabeth avance vers elle sachant que son voyage dans la jungle dépend entièrement de sa capacité à la convaincre.

_-Professeur Caroline Bingley?_

_-OUI… que me voulez-vous?_

_-Je suis Élisabeth Bennet! Je suis photographe pour le National Geographic!_

_-Que faites-vous ici?_

_-Le professeur Darcy a pensé qu'il serait intéressant que je suive votre progression vers Bengamissa. Vous savez, je vous prends en photo à tout instant… ça fera un merveilleux souvenir._

_-Le professeur Darcy a dit ça?_

_-Oui! Il a dit que vous étiez bien plus jolie que lui pour la couverture photo que nous devons faire._

_-Quelle bonne idée! Très bien! Alors, laissez-moi aller me rafraîchir après quoi je viendrai vous rejoindre ici pour manger… nous parlerons photo!_

_-Très bien… je vous attends au bar._

Une fois assise sur son tabouret, Élisabeth ne peut se retenir de rire toute seule. Deux hommes assis un peu plus loin, autour d'une petite table près du bar la regardent amusés. L'un est grand et blanc alors que l'autre est trapu, noir et franchement plus petit. Élisabeth leur envoie la main poliment, mais refuse de se joindre à eux malgré le signe qu'ils viennent de lui faire. Finalement, le plus grand des deux vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, une fois l'autre homme parti.

_-Votre rire est contagieux!_

_-Désolée! Je suis simplement très excitée par le voyage que je vais faire demain!_

_-Et où allez-vous? _

Élisabeth le regarde soupçonneuse.

_-Pardon! Vous avez raison! Les présentations d'abord. Je ne nomme Steve, Steve Gendron, je suis ingénieur. Je suis envoyé par L'agence Canadienne de développement international. J'attends les membres de ma famille. Nous nous installons au Congo pour deux ans._

_-Wow! Vous en avez de la chance! Pour ma part, je me nomme Élisabeth Bennet! Je suis photographe pour le National Geographic. Je suis ici pour suivre le professeur Darcy et les deux botanistes Bingley – frères et sœurs – au cœur d'une expédition scientifique._

_-À mon tour d'être impressionné! Et où allez-vous exactement?_

_-Nous partons demain matin pour Bengamissa. Ensuite, je l'ignore. La jungle est notre destination principale._

_-J'ai lu sur ce sujet comme tout le monde, dans les journaux à bord de l'avion… mais personne ne sait réellement ce que vous allez étudier…_

_-Pas même moi… alors je ne peux rien vous dire!_

Les deux discutent avec entrain jusqu'à l'arrivée de Caroline. Lorsque celle-ci s'avance vers eux, Élisabeth s'empresse de faire les présentations. Après quelques minutes, ils conviennent de manger ensemble tous les trois à la grande joie d'Élisabeth qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée de manger seule avec Caroline Bingley.

_-Donc, si je comprends bien, le sujet de votre recherche est un secret?_

_-OUI! Et il doit le rester Steve! C'est une procédure normale en science. On ne peut jamais juger de la valeur d'une trouvaille tant et aussi longtemps que les recherches ne sont pas terminées._

_-Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt rare qu'une expédition tienne compte de deux domaines scientifiques différents._

_-Non, pas vraiment! _Répond Élisabeth la première.

_-C'est même presque toujours le cas. Toutefois, comme la découverte qui en résulte est généralement revendiquée par une seule famille scientifique, il est normal qu'on pense ainsi._

Après le dessert et un café douteux, Steve prend congé des deux femmes en prenant bien soins de leur remettre sa carte d'affaire souhaitant qu'elles lui fassent signe à leur retour. Une fois seules, Caroline et Élisabeth se concentrent sur le départ du lendemain et sur les photos à prendre.

Lorsqu'elle sort de la douche avant de se coucher, Élisabeth se presse de rassembler ses affaires. Elle place ses vêtements et ses effets personnels dans sa valise en premier, puis elle se concentre sur son sac de travail contenant ses appareils photos et ses pellicules vierges. Lorsqu'elle vient pour insérer l'appareil qu'elle a utilisé à l'aéroport, elle constate que le film a été retiré. Ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir enlevé, elle s'assied sur le lit pour réfléchir. Rien n'avait été déplacé dans sa chambre et elle n'avait jamais laissé son appareil sans surveillance de le hall où ailleurs. Il était toujours resté là à côté de son sac de voyage. Elle est bien obligée de conclure que c'est probablement elle-même qui a retiré la pellicule sans en garder le souvenir, ce qui est fort probable compte tenu qu'il s'agit du geste que les photographes font le plus souvent.

Elle regarde à travers les pellicules qu'elle possède afin de voir si elle peut trouver celle qui lui manque et soupire de soulagement en apercevant la boîte de celle-ci. Rassurée, elle referme sa valise et se couche. Le matin, elle fait descendre ses valises et va rejoindre Caroline dans le hall d'entrée. Cette dernière est déjà là et lit le journal. Apercevant la jeune fille, elle termine son article et prend la pose. Comprenant ce qu'elle doit faire, Élisabeth décapsule son objectif et prend la jeune femme en photo devant ses bagages.

_-Attendez! Je veux que vous me preniez en train de lire le journal. Ça fait plus sérieux pour une scientifique. Je vais m'asseoir sur ma valise et lire._

_-Bonne idée!_

Soudain, Élisabeth trébuche. Jetant un second coup d'œil à la première page du journal, elle constate qu'une photo du professeur Darcy orne la une du journal local et qu'un gros titre la précède : «_La science ne peut pas tout expliquer!»_ Comprenant que son film a été volé puis remplacé à son insu, Élisabeth arrache le journal des mains de Caroline. Elle retire la première page avant que Caroline ne puisse la voir.

_-Eh! Que faites-vous?_

-_Pense vite Élisabeth! Pense Vite!_ Se répète inlassablement la jeune femme avant de répondre : _On doit être capable d'utiliser cette photo n'importe quand Caroline! La première page d'un journal révèle la date et est trop facilement identifiable._

_-Oui! Bien sur, vous avez raison!_

La photo prise, Élisabeth range son appareil et escorte Caroline à l'extérieur. Elle espère sincèrement que là où l'équipe est rendue, aucun journal ne sera vendu. Avant que leur «Land rover» ne quitte l'hôtel, Élisabeth envoie la main à Steve Gendron qui monte dans un taxi devant l'hôtel. Celui-ci lui crie bonne chance et leur adresse un grand sourire. Élisabeth lève son appareil et prend une photo de lui et du noir qui était avec lui la veille et qui se tient présentement derrière lui. Le sourire qui donnait tant de charme à l'africain disparaît en même temps que le «flash» crépite. Élisabeth envoie une dernière fois la main à Steve et grimpe dans le véhicule qui décolle rapidement. Un regard dans le rétroviseur lui renvoie l'image de l'africain furieux qui gesticule en pointant dans sa direction. Caroline attire alors l'attention de la jeune fille car elle veut discuter des étapes du voyage. N'étant pas familière avec les lieux ni avec l'emplacement des campements, Élisabeth la laisse décider des différentes prises nécessaires.

Lorsqu'elles font une première halte pour le dîner, le chauffeur les emmène dans un coin un peu plus reculé dans la jungle. Juste à côté d'une rivière qui serpente au bas d'une colline de pierre. Rien à voir avec les arrêts routiers des pays industrialisés où tout est aménagé avec soins. Ici, pas de tables, de poubelles ni même de toilettes, rien que des grosses roches et un semblant de sentier qui mène vers la rivière. Les arbres autour sont gorgés d'oiseaux et de singes qui attendent de pouvoir aller chercher les restes que les rares voyageurs laissent derrière eux. Rien à voir non plus avec les mouettes et les écureuils qui règnent en roi dans la majorité des parcs des grandes villes.

Élisabeth s'installe sur la plus haute roche et déballe son sandwich préparé par le chef de l'hôtel. Découragée par le manque de confort, Caroline ne cesse de se plaindre. Exaspérée par les bruits de la jungle, elle finit par regagner le véhicule, s'y enfermer et manger à l'intérieur. Lorsque son sandwich est terminé, Élisabeth se lève et décide d'emprunter le sentier pour aller jeter un œil sur la rivière sauvage. Le conducteur s'adresse à elle en lui demandant de ne pas s'éloigner trop longtemps.

_-Je vais me laver les mains! _Lui répond Élisabeth.

L'homme rouspète en swahili. Élisabeth ne tient pas compte de ses protestations et dévale d'un pas leste le petit chemin étroit et escarpé. En bas, sur les rives de la rivière, une pirogue est attachée, vide. Cherchant des yeux les propriétaires de celle-ci, Élisabeth s'approche tout près et profite de celle-ci pour atteindre la rivière vers l'arrière de l'embarcation. L'eau est brunâtre et le courant très fort. Une fois ses mains lavées, Élisabeth retourne vers le devant de la petite embarcation et descend prudemment. Des voix lui parviennent alors sur le côté. Élisabeth se place un peu plus loin et observe les hommes qui s'avancent vers leur pirogue. Un cri se fait entendre couvrant tous les bruits de la jungle. Croyant reconnaître celui de Caroline, Élisabeth se retourne et commence à courir en direction du véhicule. Elle n'a pas parcouru six mètres que son corps est poussée par l'avant et qu'une violente pression la maintient contre le sol. Le cri reprend de plus belle. Élisabeth se débat autant que possible, mais ne peut rien faire contre ceux qui la forcent à se retourner tout en la maintenant solidement. Sa tête est finalement recouverte d'un sac de toile empestant les épices et les fruits trop mûrs. On lui lie les mains ensemble et son corps est porté directement sur la pirogue. Élisabeth sait que l'équilibre de ces petites embarcations est précaire, voilà pourquoi elle n'ose pas bouger. Sans compter qu'elle ne connaît pas le territoire parcouru par ce cours d'eau gonflé par les pluies des derniers jours. Écoutant le dialogue incompréhensible des hommes qui sont montés avec elle, Élisabeth prie pour rester en vie. Réalisant qu'elle se retrouve dans la même position que dans son dernier rêve, Élisabeth se réconforte en pensant que si ses ravisseurs avaient voulu la tuer, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de la prendre avec eux.

À trois heures de route de là, le groupe de scientifique écoute attentivement le professeur Darcy présenter en détail le déroulement des journées à venir. Dans un premier temps, le groupe de gemmologues, composé de cinq personnes, explorera minutieusement le premier site à l'aide des appareils de détection utilisés habituellement par les chercheurs de diamants. Simultanément, le groupe de botanistes, composé de neuf personnes, ramassera un échantillon de toutes les espèces de plantes qui poussent sur le premier site. Ces mêmes étapes se répéteront sur les cinq sites à visiter. Seul William sait avec certitude dans quel site il y a des diamants. Le but étant de parvenir à identifier avec le plus de précision possible quels sont les indices laissés par la nature elle-même là où on retrouve une mine de diamants.

Deux heures plus tard, William donne congé aux deux équipes et leurs suggère de prendre du repos afin d'être en forme pour commencer le travail le lendemain. Il demande à Charles de rester avec lui pour attendre Caroline et les derniers cartons contenant leur équipement. Vers 15h00, comme le véhicule n'est toujours pas arrivé, William tente de communiquer avec le conducteur, tout en préparant son repas. Pas de réponse. Vers 16h45, un bruit de moteur se fait enfin entendre. Soulagé, William fait signe à Charles qui vient le rejoindre.

Dès que le conducteur est visible, Charles constate que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'y a qu'une personne à bord du véhicule et comme Caroline est blanche, il ne peut pas s'agir d'elle. Soulevant un nuage de poussière, la voiture s'immobilise enfin, à deux pas de William et de Charles. Le conducteur quitte son siège et vient remettre une enveloppe dans les mains de William. Son énervement et sa nervosité sont palpables.

_-Je n'ai rien pu faire! Ils sont arrivés si vite! Ils ont pris mademoiselle! L'autre était plus loin! Ils n'ont rien volé. Tout le matériel est là! Mesdemoiselles enlevées. Ils m'ont frappé à la tête._

_-Ma sœur enlevée?_ Répète Charles inquiet.

_-Oui, femmes enlevées!_

Pendant que William conduit le blessé dans la tente médicale afin que l'aide soignant puisse examiner et laver sa blessure, Charles donne des ordres pour que la cargaison soit sortie du véhicule et transportée dans la tante de William. Charles contacte ensuite la police de Kisangani pour les prévenir de l'enlèvement.

Puisque les policiers souhaitent que le conducteur revienne le plus tôt possible afin qu'il tente d'identifier les ravisseurs, Charles leur promet que celui-ci se mettra en route après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Quinze minutes plus tard, William regagne sa tente et soupire devant le désordre qui y règne. Il repart son réchaud afin de ne pas perdre son souper. Il range quelques affaires, constate qu'un sac à dos contenant des appareils photos fait partie des bagages. Il le met de côté afin de le rendre à Jane un peu plus tard. Retrouvant les journaux qu'il avait commandés par la même occasion, il les dépose sur la table avec l'intention de les lire en mangeant. Il est impératif qu'il pense à autre chose. Cette histoire d'enlèvement n'aidera en rien à calmer la douleur qui lui serre le ventre et qui le force presque à se plier en deux.

Une semaine avant son départ, son médecin lui avait diagnostiqué un ulcère sévère. William avait commencé à prendre des médicaments. Un spécialiste lui avait alors dit que pour guérir totalement, il lui faudrait diminuer le travail et éviter le stress.

Les premières douleurs, il les avait ressenties un an plus tôt, lorsque la première équipe était revenue avec le fameux diamant rose, celui qui avait tout déclenché. La taille de celui-ci laissait croire qu'il provenait d'une mine inépuisable. Chaque fois qu'un diamant comme celui-là était découvert, le gisement était toujours impressionnant.

Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est que l'équipe avait réalisé cette trouvaille alors qu'ils cherchaient uniquement un certain assortiment de plantes. Là où la végétation était composée de ces plantes, sans vraiment creuser, plutôt par accident, ils avaient mis la main sur une mine assez garnie. Deux jours plus tard, ils remballèrent leur matériel et quittèrent le territoire.

Mais l'instinct scientifique de William le convainquit qu'il fallait pousser les recherches plus loin. Il prit rendez-vous avec le directeur de la recherche et revint avec une description détaillée des espèces de plantes qu'ils trouvèrent alors. Juste après sa rencontre avec le directeur, William mit la main sur l'article de Jane Bennet et la photo si exceptionnelle qu'elle avait prise du diamant rose. Ces deux événements avaient ouvert une porte que le professeur ne croyait pas être capable de refermer à nouveau. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé à prouver que par la seule étude des plantes qui composent un environnement, ont peut savoir ce qui se trouve dessous.

Son plat enfin réchauffé, William s'assied et commence à manger tout en survolant les journaux. Deux minutes plus tard, il sort de sa tente en proie à une colère sans nom, laissant son souper refroidir pour la seconde fois. Il pénètre dans la tente de Charles alors que celui-ci discute avec Jane Bennet.

_-Jette un œil sur ça! Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi ta sœur a été enlevée!_ Explose William en posant la page couverture du journal local devant Charles.

_-Mais c'est le journal d'aujourd'hui!_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est? _Demande Jane en tentant de voir par-dessus leurs épaules.

Charles lui présente la une du journal. Jane devient soudainement très pâle.

_-Oh, non! Mon Dieu! Je suis désolée!_

_-Maudits photographes!_

_-Attend… laisse-moi voir de qui il s'agit? Son nom doit bien être écrit sous la photo?_

_-Non Charles, ne cherche pas! J'étais trop énervé, j'ai reversé du ragoût dessus…. _S'adressant à Jane, William ajoute :_ Voilà pourquoi nous faisons toujours affaire avec nos propres journalistes._

_-Qu'allons-nous faire?_

_-Pour l'instant rien! Mais je vais mettre mes avocats là-dessus! Ils feront le nécessaire pour donner une leçon à cette photographe sans talent._

_-Penses-tu vraiment que l'enlèvement de Caroline a quelque chose à voir avec ça?_

_-Lis toi-même l'article! Page deux! Tout le monde sait ce que nous faisons ici maintenant! Nous n'aurons plus la paix…_

William prend le poste de radio de Charles et tente de communiquer avec leurs conseillers à l'ambassade américaine de Kisangani. L'homme en question leur apprend qu'il s'attend à recevoir une demande de rançon d'une minute à l'autre. Surtout depuis la parution du journal.

Jane et Charles s'assoient résignés. Soudain, réalisant qu'elle est peut être de trop, Jane s'excuse et prend congé des deux hommes.

_-Oh, attendez! J'ai oublié de vous dire! Le sac à dos contenant vos appareils photos est dans ma tente. Ils n'ont pas été abîmés par le voyage. Vous en avez eu de la chance._

_-Mes appareils? _Lui demande Jane sans rien comprendre.

_-Oui! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous ne les avez pas pris avec vous? On avait de la place! J'aurais cru que les photographes ne se séparaient jamais de leur équipement._

_-Oh! Ce ne sont que mes appareils de rechange. Au cas où. Quand j'ai su qu'un second véhicule partirait le lendemain, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me les envoie. Habituellement, je laisse mon deuxième sac à l'hôtel._

_-Vous pensez vraiment à tout. _Ajoute Charles admiratif.

_-Une bonne préparation professeur Darcy! N'est-ce pas ce qui vous importe le plus? _Ajoute Jane citant volontairement William.

_-Oui… vous avez raison._

Une fois à l'air libre, Jane frissonne. Que s'était-il passé avec sa sœur? Où était-elle? Pessimiste, Jane craint qu'elle a été enlevée elle aussi, quoique, à bien y penser, le conducteur n'a mentionné qu'une passagère.

_-Elle devait pourtant être du voyage! C'est ce que nous avions prévu! Pourquoi avoir abandonné ses appareils alors? Et la photo à la une du journal local? L'argent! Oui, c'est sûrement pour avoir l'argent nécessaire qu'elle a vendu ses photos. Elle s'est probablement payé un autre véhicule avec cet argent. C'est ça! Elle a envoyé ses appareils avec Caroline afin que je puisse les utiliser en attendant. _

Pas du tout rassurée et n'arrivant pas à trancher entre toutes ces hypothèses, Jane regagne sa propre tente, fait sa toilette et range ses effets. Une fois ses corvées terminées, Jane sort son journal et fait un résumé de la situation dans celui-ci. Elle prend bien soin de ne rien écrire sur sa sœur car elle sait que William voudra lire son journal à un moment où à un autre. Un peu plus tard, repensant au sac de sa sœur qui est toujours dans la tente de William, Jane se lève prestement, ramasse une lampe de poche et se dirige en courant à l'autre bout de camps.

Elle soulève la première toile et demande la permission d'entrer en chuchotant. William se redresse péniblement. Jane entre et constate qu'il grimace.

_-Vous souffrez?_

_-Oh ça! Un vieux problème! Je souffre d'un ulcère!_

_-Que vous soignez, j'espère?_

_-Sans grand succès… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?_

_-Je vous apporte mon cahier de notes pour que vous y jetiez un premier coup d'œil… je veux être certaine d'être sur la bonne voie… _

_-Merci… je ne m'attendais pas que vous vous mettiez à la tâche tout de suite…_

_-Je n'aime pas les choses qui traînent… mais rassurez-vous… je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ayez le temps d'y jeter un œil ce soir… ça peut attendre…_

_-Très bien…_

_-Oh… pendant que je suis là, puis-je prendre mon sac à dos?_

_-Oui… bien sûr… attendez… Tenez, le voilà._

_-Merci professeur! À demain._

_-Merci William! Vous pouvez m'appeler William._

_-Très bien William… _

_-Bonne nuit Jane._

Dès qu'elle entre dans sa tente, Jane s'empresse de vider le sac de sa sœur sur son lit.

_-Son journal n'est pas là! J'aime mieux ça! _Se dit Jane avant de s'asseoir sur son lit enfin presque entièrement soulagée._ Elle ne s'en sépare jamais!_

**À suivre…**

**Commentaires?**

**Miriamme**


	3. Retour au campement

**_Troisième partie_**

Le lendemain lorsque Charles se lève et va rejoindre William, celui-ci fait les cents pas devant le poste de radio qui leur sert de moyen de communication avec la ville. Il informe Charles que l'ambassade vient de recevoir un mot de Caroline.

_-Ils vont étudier le message et nous contacter d'ici quelques minutes._

_-KIS 395 contacte l'expédition 451! _Laisse échapper le poste de radio.

_-Ici l'expédition 451… Professeur Darcy à l'appareil. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles?_

_-Elles sont mauvaises. Les ravisseurs veulent 500 000$ d'ici deux jours. Ils exigent que vous nolisiez un nouveau véhicule qui partira de Kisangani pour se rendre à Bengamissa. Là-bas, les ravisseurs échangeront l'argent contre le professeur Bingley afin qu'elle aille vous rejoindre._

_-Quoi?_

_-Ce n'est pas négociable!_

_-Merde! _S'écrie Charles!

Les deux hommes coupent la communication et prennent des dispositions pour que l'argent soit transféré dans un compte temporaire à Kisangani. William fera parvenir une procuration à leur conseiller à l'ambassade afin que celui-ci puisse sortir l'argent et le mettre à bord d'un véhicule. Priant pour que tout se passe bien, William rassure Charles en lui disant qu'il prendra personnellement en charge la rançon demandée alléguant qu'en tant que directeur de l'expédition, il est seul responsable de chacun des membres de l'équipe. Charles le remercie et retourne dans sa tente pour finir sa préparation.

Jane se lève et apprend la nouvelle par Charles au moment où elle sort prendre son petit déjeuner à l'extérieur. Sachant que sa sœur n'arrivera qu'en fin d'après-midi, Charles invite Jane à se joindre à lui pour aller recueillir les échantillons qui se trouvent sur le premier site situé près d'un petit village africain typique. Comme il n'était pas prévu qu'elle prenne part à aucun déplacement pour la journée, Jane accepte avec joie, préférant s'activer plutôt que de se laisser gagner par l'inquiétude.

Un peu plus loin, le professeur Darcy ramasse son équipement et rassemble ses collaborateurs pour la journée. Une visite officielle est prévue pour lui cette journée là, exceptionnellement. En effet, il a rendez-vous avec un africain qui se dit sorcier et qui vit dans un village situé tout près de la rivière Kivu. C'est également cet homme qui fut le premier à avoir revendiqué la découverte du diamant rose. Il prétendait depuis le début que la pierre en question avait déjà été trouvée trente ans plus tôt par un homme de son village. Cet africain l'aurait semble-t-il gardé pendant de nombreuses années avant de la perdre à nouveau dans des circonstances mystérieuses. William avait hâte de questionner cet homme puisqu'il brûlait de découvrir où le diamant rose avait été trouvé la première fois.

Il arrive au village vers midi. Le soleil lui brûle la peau tandis que son ventre digère difficilement les médicaments qu'il prend pourtant régulièrement depuis trois mois. Un homme noir et très âgé, néanmoins impressionnant s'avance vers lui, appuyé sur une cane en ivoire.

_-Vous êtes le professeur Darcy?_

_-Oui c'est bien moi! Et vous êtes?_

_-Je suis le sorcier avec qui vous avez rendez-vous!_

_-Merci de nous accueillir dans votre village!_

_-De rien! Le reste de votre équipe doit rester à l'écart du village par contre! Je veux vous voir seul!_

_-Ils ne sont pas ici pour rester. Ils m'ont accompagné seulement pour étudier les environs, pour prendre des échantillons._

_-Très bien! Dites-leur d'aller voir la jeune femme là-bas, celle qui fabrique un panier. Elle leur donnera de l'eau et les guidera vers l'extérieur du village._

_-C'est bien aimable à vous!_

_-Quand à vous jeune homme! Vous devez faire attention à ce que vous buvez! Rien de froid ou de chaud pour vous, pour ne pas heurter votre estomac…_

_-Comment savez-vous que je suis malade?_

_-Je ne serais pas un sorcier si je ne le voyais pas!_

_-Je suis impressionné!_

_-Ne m'accordez pas tant de pouvoir… votre teint est simplement mauvais… et vous ne transpirez pas malgré la chaleur!_

_-Oh, je vois. _

_-Venez! Allons discuter dans ma hutte, à l'ombre! Je vous ferai boire un mélange qui soulagera votre douleur pour quelques heures._

_-Merci! J'ai surtout soif! Comme mes hommes._

Les deux hommes traversent le village en entier, l'un se tenant le ventre à cause de la souffrance, l'autre tenant sa canne et regardant à droite et à gauche à la manière d'un militaire qui inspecte les environs. Devant chaque hutte, les habitants se penchent pour saluer le sorcier. Soudain, l'attention de William est attiré par un cri strident de femme qui déchire le calme qui régnait dans le village et fait réagir les singes dans la jungle avoisinante. Deux hommes s'élancent en direction des hurlements, obéissant à un signe de tête du sorcier. William arrête d'avancer et observe ce qui se passe. Le sorcier semble contrarié. Il voit revenir l'un des deux hommes, échange avec lui des paroles en swahili et reprend sa marche invitant William à faire de même.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était?_

_-Une femme qui va bientôt accoucher!_

_-Vous voulez peut être y aller?_

_-Non… l'enfant n'est pas encore prêt à naître… _

Une fois arrivé devant ce qui semble être la plus grande hutte du village, le sorcier se tourne vers lui et le dévisage.

_-Vous êtes certain de vouloir connaître l'histoire de ce diamant?_

_-Oui… je suis venu ici pour ça!_

_-Très bien… entrez… _

Une fois à l'intérieur, William est surpris de constater qu'il fait beaucoup plus frais que dehors. Le décor est toutefois surprenant. Des tablettes fixées grossièrement sur les mûrs débordent de produits, d'objets et de bocaux de toutes les grosseurs. Dans un autre coin, des objets précieux, sans doute à vendre sont posés sur des tables. William constate qu'il s'agit de bibelots en ivoire et en ébène. Des tableaux, des paniers, des tapis et des tissus africains sont empilés pèle mêle sur le sol et sur le reste des meubles. Le sorcier dégage une chaise qu'il vient mettre en plein centre de la hutte, là où les vents semblent se rencontrer créant un courant d'air salutaire que William recueille sur sa peau avec enchantement. Les yeux fermés, William savoure la fraîcheur, le temps que l'homme s'éloigne de lui pour aller lui chercher à boire. Lorsque le sorcier lui fait face, il lui présente un bol contenant un liquide inconnu de lui.

_-Tenez! Prenez ceci! Buvez lentement!_

_-Vous êtes certain que c'est…_

_-Ce qu'on vous a prescrit jusqu'ici n'a pas été efficace contre votre douleur! Votre ulcère vous fait toujours aussi mal? Sinon plus!_

_-Vous avez raison! Merci._

Prudent comme à chaque fois qu'il doit goûter à quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas, William trempe les lèvres doucement dans le liquide épais et visqueux. Curieusement, le goût n'est pas mauvais, c'est la texture qui est désagréable. Encouragé par le sorcier, William vide le bol et regarde le vieil homme repartir vers le fond de la hutte. Il revient avec un journal. William reconnaît la photo qu'il déteste tant. Surpris que l'homme en possède une copie dans un village pourtant assez éloigné de Bengamissa, William le fixe avec un point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

_-Parlez-moi de cet incident!_ Lui demande alors le sorcier.

_-J'étais en colère! Les journalistes et les photographes nous agressaient. J'avais donné l'ordre de ne pas prendre de photo et puis, il y a eu ce «flash»! J'ai vu rouge!_

_-Qu'avez-vous pensé au moment où vous vous êtes approché de la personne qui vous dérangeait?_

_-C'était plutôt primitif comme réaction! J'aurais voulu l'étrangler de mes propres mains!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché?_

_-Je suis tombé! À cause d'elle justement! Renversé par le mouvement que cette photographe a fait pour récupérer son appareil… _

_-Vous connaissiez cette personne?_

_-Qui? La photographe?_

_-Oui._

_-Non! Je ne l'avais jamais vue! Écoutez, si vous avez peur que je vous saute dessus… sachez que même si je me suis mis en colère… jamais je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur cette jeune femme._

_-Je voulais seulement savoir si vous la connaissiez! _

_-Son nom est-il encore visible sur votre copie?_

_-Non! Le nom n'est pas là! Parlons du diamant maintenant si vous le voulez bien… racontez-moi comment vous avez eu vent de son existence…_

William explique au sorcier que c'est en voyant la photo de celui-ci dans le National Geographic qu'il a voulu en savoir plus. L'article de Jane Bennet rapportait les efforts réalisés par une équipe restreinte de scientifiques qui s'intéressaient à une seule variété de plantes.

_-Avez-vous rencontré le directeur de cette expédition?_

_-Oui et il a été assez aimable pour me montrer le diamant. Je vous avoue que la photo prise pas Jane Bennet est très fidèle à ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant!_

_-Vous avez une copie de cette photo?_

_-Oui… _

_-Je peux la voir?_

_-Voilà! _Dit William en sortant une page pliée qu'il garde dans son sac à dos.

Le vieil homme se met à pleurer en le voyant.

_-Pardonnez-moi! Je ne croyais plus jamais le revoir! Où est-il maintenant?_

_-Dans un coffret. Gardé dans une banque._

_-Y avez-vous touché?_

_-Oui, comme plusieurs autres collègues scientifiques!_

_-Portiez-vous des gants?_

_-Oui, enfin comme toujours!_

_-Vous en êtes sûr?_

_-On ne touche jamais une pierre précieuse sans protection voyons!_

_-Je croyais pourtant que votre ulcère…_

_-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je dois mon piètre état au diamant?_

_-Si votre peau avait été en contact avec lui, oui! J'en suis convaincu. Mais puisque vous portiez des gants._

_-C'est ridicule voyons!_

Soudain, sans prévenir William, le sorcier met les mains sur sa tête. Réagissant vite, William tente de le repousser, mais une image s'impose dans sa tête le paralysant aussitôt. Il se revoit dans la salle stérilisée où le diamant lui avait été présenté en même temps qu'à une dizaine de spécialistes tous aussi intéressés que lui. Ils avaient tous reçu des gants et les avaient portés le temps que le diamant passe de mains en mains. Il avait été le dernier à le tenir au creux de sa paume. Finalement, il se revoit remettre la pierre dans les mains de l'employé. Un autre jeune homme vêtu d'un sarrau blanc avait réclamé leurs gants usés et leur avait indiqué la sortie. William se revoit attraper le diamant avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, échappé par le préposé qui avait perdu l'équilibre en voulant le remettre dans son coffret. Pendant quelques maigres secondes, William avait touché au diamant sans protection. Rapidement, l'employé l'avait récupéré et remis à sa place. Les mains du sorcier quittent alors la tête du jeune homme pour venir se poser sur ses genoux ridés.

_-Vos souffrances ont déjà commencé! C'est le diamant qui vous déchire les entrailles… _

_-Vous voulez vraiment me faire avaler ça? _Réplique William sans trop de conviction. Sa bouche devient pâteuse et ses yeux de ferment tout seuls.

_-Vous venez pourtant d'avaler un puissant produit qui m'assurera que vous dormiez assez longtemps pour que vous me m'appreniez où se cache ce qui m'appartient de droit. Dormez professeur William Darcy! Faites de beaux rêves…_

_-Drogué, il a dû me droguer!_ Se dit le jeune homme déjà ailleurs.

Ses yeux se ferment. Son esprit s'évade. La mémoire le fuit. Lorsqu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, la nuit est tombée. Il est dans une hutte plus étroite, couché à même le sol sur une paillasse grossière. Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la noirceur, il balaie les alentours espérant trouver un objet qu'il pourrait utiliser pour sortir ou même une porte. Rien. Au centre, il distingue un poteau qui soutient le toit de la hutte. Soudain, un léger gémissement se fait entendre directement dans le bas du poteau. Plissant les paupières, il distingue une silhouette qui est écrasée sur le sol. Les bras attachés plus haut, une personne gît là inconsciente. Constatant qu'il n'est pas attaché, William rampe sur le sol afin de se rapprocher doucement, curieux de savoir s'il s'agit de Caroline. N'ayant jamais rencontré celle-ci, il savait par contre par Charles qu'elle avait les cheveux courts, noirs et raides.

Croyant la personne évanouie, il avance la main vers ce qui lui semble être sa tête et entre en contact avec ses cheveux. Il en prend une poignée et constate qu'ils sont moyennement longs et bouclés. Toujours incertain du sexe, il se rapproche davantage et laisse sa main aller à la rencontre du haut de son corps à partir duquel il sera fixé définitivement. Dès que sa main tremblante rencontre un relief significatif, une poigne ferme lui tourne le poignet et lui fait mordre la poussière. Avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit pour se sortir de cette situation, une main lui redresse la tête et il sent une corde serrer son cou de plus en plus fort. Se débattant du mieux qu'il le peut, il ne réussit qu'à s'allonger sur le dos, toujours chevauché par son adversaire qui continue de l'étrangler.

_-Je suis… prisonnier… tout comme vous! _Réussit-il à expliquer entre deux quintes de toux.

Manifestement surpris par ses propos, son adversaire relâche la pression quelques secondes. William en profite pour se redresser et plaquer celle-ci au sol au moins aussi violemment qu'il avait été lui même molesté.

_-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi!_

_-Qui êtes-vous alors?_

_-William Darcy! _

_-Mais que faites-vous ici?_

_-Je l'ignore! J'ai été drogué!_

Son compagnon de cellule ne répond rien. Un long silence règne.

_-Il y a longtemps que vous êtes ici? _Lui demande le professeur en la relâchant.

_-Trop longtemps!_

_-On se connaît?_

_-Ce qui importe c'est de sortir d'ici…_

_-Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici?_

_-J'ai été enlevée… Au début, on m'avait enfermée dans un autre village pendant quelques heures, puis, on m'a transporté ici! Personne n'est venu me parler. Ni même me voir. Et vous?_

_-J'avais rendez-vous avec un homme! Le sorcier du village! Nous nous intéressons tous deux à la même chose! Dès qu'il a vu une photo de cette chose, il est devenu comme fou! Il s'est mis à me poser des questions qui en apparence n'avaient pas de sens pour moi, puis il m'a drogué._

_-Le diamant rose?_

_-Oui! Comment connaissez-vous son existence?_

_-Il a été pris en photo non?_

_-Par des gens du National Geographic!_

_-C'est ça oui!_

Un long silence règne entre les deux. Élisabeth se redresse lentement et va s'accoter sur le poteau après lequel elle est toujours attachée.

_-On dirait que vous n'êtes pas attaché, je me trompe?_

_-Non!_

_-Pouvez-vous me détacher alors?_

William s'approche d'elle et tente de défaire les nœuds qui la maintiennent prisonnière. Après avoir joué avec les liens pendant de longues minutes, il déclare forfait.

_-Il utilise une sorte de nœud que je n'arrive pas à défaire._

_-Essayez de sortir! Cherchez une issue alors._

William explore les lieux pendant que la jeune femme ferme les yeux et s'assoupit.

Pendant ce temps sur le site où sont installés les botanistes, Charles termine de recueillir les échantillons qu'il devait prendre durant cette première journée. Leur long travail tirant à sa fin, Charles rentre avec Jane et le reste de l'équipe dans le campement principal. Lorsqu'il arrive, les hommes qui avaient accompagnés William sont déjà revenus et informent Charles que le professeur restera là-bas pour la nuit.

_-Vous dites que William est resté là? _

_-Oui, l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous est venu nous dire qu'ils devaient encore étudier différents documents. Il nous a dit de rentrer sans lui et que William rentrera demain par ses propres moyens._

_-J'avais cru comprendre qu'il voulait être là pour le retour de votre sœur._

_-Moi aussi! Il est trop tard pour retourner vers le village ce soir. Sans compter qu'il faut aussi attendre Caroline! Demain matin s'il n'est pas revenu, nous aviserons._

Nerveux tous les deux, Jane et Charles se tiennent compagnie et mangent en silence. Jane songe à Élisabeth qui est toujours absente et Charles à sa sœur qui sera sûrement en état de choc à son arrivée.

Le moment venu lorsque le véhicule se fait entendre, Charles se redresse et court à sa rencontre. Caroline est la première à descendre. Elle saute dans les bras de son frère en pleurant. Jane se tient en retrait.

Lorsque Charles s'éloigne en compagnie de Caroline qui commence à lui rapporter dans les moindres détails l'horreur de son enlèvement, Jane ose enfin s'adresser à elle.

_-Professeur Bingley? Étiez-vous la seule femme à bord du véhicule hier?_

_-Qui êtes-vous? _Lui demande Caroline au lieu de lui répondre.

_-Je me nomme Jane Bennet!_

_-Oh, mon Dieu! Vous êtes sa sœur! La sœur d'Élisabeth! _

_-Elle était avec vous?_

_-C'est que… ils m'ont dit qu'ils l'ont tué!_ Répond Caroline en s'avançant lentement vers Jane.

_-Mais de qui parlez-vous? _Demande Charles pour qui leurs propos ne veulent rien dire.

_-Élisabeth Bennet, la sœur de Jane : notre photographe attitrée! Elle devait me prendre en photo durant le voyage… C'était l'idée de William._

_-Je ne comprends plus rien!_

_-Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle est morte? _Redemande Jane à Caroline.

_-C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit!… _

_-Avez-vous vu son corps?_

_-Non… _

_-Elle faisait le voyage avec toi? Depuis Kisangani? _Demande Charles à sa sœur.

_-Oui! Charles! Mais pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Bennet! Je suis fatiguée! Charles, peux-tu m'escorter jusqu'à ma tente… je voudrais dormir…_

_-Très bien! Jane, attendez-moi! Je viendrai vous voir un peu plus tard!_

_-Très bien!_

En ouvrant les yeux après avoir dormi quelques heures, Élisabeth constate qu'il n'y a plus de bruit dans la hutte. Le gemmologue est probablement endormi lui aussi, à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé une issue et soit allé chercher de l'aide. Un souffle léger à quelques pas d'elle sur sa gauche lui confirme qu'il dort. Heureusement qu'elle avait su résister et ne pas parler de ses rêves au professeur. Si elle l'avait fait d'ailleurs, il l'aurait probablement traité de folle et il aurait eu raison. Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, ses songes s'étaient avérés utiles et lui avait permis d'éviter le pire.

Le sorcier lui-même avait lu son journal et l'avait questionné sur ceux-ci. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait compris qu'il était à la recherche du corps de la jeune fille qu'Élisabeth devenait dans ses rêves depuis qu'elle avait mis la main sur le diamant rose. Il lui avait posé mille et une question sur ses souvenirs et la gardait prisonnière en espérant qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre de nouveaux détails.

Un mouvement brusque de William attire l'attention d'Élisabeth. Il ouvre les yeux, gémit doucement et porte ses deux mains vers son ventre.

Il se met à parler en swahili, permettant à la jeune femme de réaliser qu'elle comprend chacun de ses mots alors qu'elle ne connaît rien de cette langue.

_-J'ai mal… j'ai tellement mal! _

_-Venez, je vais vous aider! Mais il faut que vous approchiez… mes liens me retiennent trop loin de vous…_

Pendant qu'il progresse lentement vers elle tant sa souffrance est grande, Élisabeth ne le quitte pas des yeux. Elle distingue alors un contenant qui n'était pas là dans la hutte avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Comprenant qu'il a été drogué à nouveau, elle sait qu'il est probablement en train de délirer et que son comportement sera à tout sauf prévisible.

Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, Élisabeth prend sa tête sur ses genoux et commence à lui frotter les tempes avec délicatesse. Dès qu'elle pose les mains sur lui, il frisonne et se met à murmurer des paroles insensées.

_-Oh, mon amour! Tes mains sont si douces! Dès que j'aurai assez d'argent, nous partirons. Je t'enlèverai! Tu verras, tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps. Ça fait du bien, continue._

_-Chut! Je sais! _Entrant dans le jeu afin d'éviter de le brusquer, Élisabeth continue à lui frotter les tempes.

_-Non arrête! La douleur revient! Ça fait mal! Oh, c'est intolérable!_

_-Avez-vous bu quelque chose? _Lui demande-t-elle sortant volontairement du jeu.

_-Rien que de l'eau… _

_-Ne vous en faites pas! Calmez vous, ça va passer. Couchez-vous près de moi._

Écoutant sagement ce qu'elle lui demande, William s'installe à même le sol près du poteau. Élisabeth s'allonge à ses côtés afin de lui passer les mains sur les tempes à nouveau. Le professeur ferme les yeux. Élisabeth se tient sur ses gardes toutefois. Lorsqu'elle avait été droguée dans les derniers jours, ses visions et des rêves avaient été d'une sensualité troublante. Après quelques minutes de silence et d'immobilité, William ouvre les yeux et pose sur elle un regard tendre. Sans voir distinctement ses yeux, Élisabeth se demande anxieusement qui il est devenu et surtout pour qui il la prend.

_-Ton père est loin maintenant?_

_-Chut!_

Un silence règne lui faisant redouter la suite des événements. Élisabeth se redresse doucement et va se replacer contre le poteau. Le jeune homme se redresse également et vient se mettre à genoux devant elle.

_-Donc nous avons le temps de faire ceci!_

Sur ces paroles, il avance sa bouche à la rencontre de la sienne. Paniquée, Élisabeth évite de bouger sachant qu'elle doit rester calme si elle veut pouvoir être en mesure de réfléchir et d'agir. Elle ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'elle était attachée et pas lui. Sa bouche toujours sur la sienne, William gémit doucement et l'oblige à écarter les lèvres à l'aide de sa langue. Élisabeth se laisse faire tout en demeurant passive. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction de son corps. Sa raison lui ordonne de rester inactive, mais ses sens obéissent à une toute autre loi. Malgré elle, son baiser est non seulement rendu, mais elle passe même ses deux mains derrière sa tête afin de le rapprocher d'elle davantage. Rendu fou de désir par la jeune fille qui passe à l'action, William la soulève légèrement et l'allonge contre le sol. La maintenant sous lui, il continue de l'embrasser passionnément et utilise sa main libre pour faire remonter sa robe. Cette fois, Élisabeth panique. N'étant pas comme lui sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque, elle vit la chose dans son contexte réel.

_-Non! Pas comme ça!_

_-Je te désire depuis si longtemps… Je ne peux plus attendre._

Reprenant possession de sa bouche avec appétit, le professeur promène ses mains sur le corps d'Élisabeth lui tirant malgré elle des gémissements de plaisir.

_-Tu vois que tu aimes! Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir! Je veux que tu sois mienne._

Élisabeth vient pour répliquer, mais William couvre sa bouche à l'aide de sa main. Il détache le reste de sa robe et tombe sur elle à la rencontre de son cou. Soudain, il se fige. Craignant la suite, Élisabeth ne se risque même pas à respirer. William redresse son torse et lui tâte le cou comme si elle avait une imperfection quelconque. Il pose sa main au centre de sa poitrine, empoigne un objet qui n'est là que dans son imagination et se laisse gagner par une rage sans nom.

_-Non! Pas toi! Tu vas me le payer! Tu n'as pas pu m'attendre! Ton père m'avait bien prévenu!_

Il pose ses deux mains sur son cou, commence à l'étrangler tout en continuant à l'injurier à travers ses sanglots. L'image de l'un de ses rêves se superpose à la réalité tandis qu'elle perd le sens de ses paroles en même temps qu'elle se sent sombrer dans le néant. C'est alors qu'elle pense au poteau. Il la maintient captive, mais, bien utilisé, il peut aussi devenir une arme. Utilisant ses jambes qu'elle redresse vers l'avant, elle le pousse violemment vers le poteau. La tête de William heurte fortement le morceau de bois lui faisant aussitôt perdre conscience. Il s'écroule lourdement par terre à côté d'Élisabeth. Au bout de quinze minutes, lorsque ses larmes cessent, la jeune femme se lève et de jette un œil sur son compagnon. Après avoir tâté sa tête à la recherche de sa blessure, Élisabeth déchire un morceau de son chandail afin de lui fabriquer un bandeau. Elle couvre la plaie ouverte qu'il a maintenant au front et l'installe plus confortablement sachant très bien qu'il va dormir encore pendant quelques heures.

Accotée contre le poteau, à nouveau en contrôle de ses émotions, elle cherche à reconstruire l'histoire qu'elle croit connaître de mieux en mieux en utilisant la scène qu'elle vient de vivre avec William. À partir de ses rêves, elle savait maintenant qu'elle rêvait à une africaine et que cette noire était probablement la fille d'un homme très important dans un village quelconque. Manifestement, elle devait épouser un homme choisi par son père. Un homme qui possédait des pouvoirs magiques et un certain ascendant sur sa famille. Cet homme, beaucoup âgé qu'elle était impliqué dans activités illégales et avait su utiliser une faiblesse de son père pour que celui-ci soit obligé de lui promettre sa fille.

Un rêve plus récent lui avait montré la scène dramatique qui s'était jouée entre son père et la jeune africaine lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'elle allait devoir épouser le vieil homme. Mais sa relation avec le personnage de William auquel elle n'avait jamais rêvé auparavant, était différente. Élisabeth se demande alors si la fille pourrait avoir été amoureuse d'un autre jeune homme.

Même si elle n'était pas droguée elle-même en ce moment, Élisabeth n'avait pu que constater que l'africain qui s'exprimait par William l'avait embrassée avec tendresse, comme une personne sûre de la réponse qu'elle va obtenir. Alors que jamais dans les rêves, elle n'avait été sensible, ni même répondu avec affection aux avances du vieil homme à qui elle était promise.

Il lui restait également à découvrir pourquoi la colère de William s'était tournée contre elle après un certain temps et surtout ce qu'il avait vu autour de son cou pour le mettre autant en colère.

Elle repense alors au rêve qu'elle avait fait avant de partir pour l'Afrique où elle était été jetée vivante dans la terre et qu'un homme l'avait tâté en sanglotant. Lui aussi avait trouvé sur elle un objet qui l'avait enragé. Il lui avait passé autre chose autour d'un cou et l'avait jeté vivante dans un trou.

_-Lequel était-ce, son fiancé ou son amant?_

Toujours occupée à réfléchir, Élisabeth ferme les yeux et s'endort sans même remarquer la présence d'un homme qui vient d'entrer dans la hutte. Le sorcier observe la scène, paraît satisfait, verse un liquide verdâtre dans la bouche de la jeune femme avant de quitter la hutte sur la pointe des pieds.

Une heure plus tard, alors que de la lumière commence à souligner légèrement certaines parties du sol s'infiltrant du plafond, William ouvre les yeux. Une douleur au ventre le reprend. Une autre souffrance, moins vive celle-là l'oblige à se tâter le front. Étonné d'avoir un bandeau, il vient pour le retirer constatant que celui-ci est collé sur une plaie séchée. Il essaie de retirer les bouts de tissus en tirant lentement dessus. Le sang recommence à couler légèrement en même temps qu'il réalise qu'il tient un morceau de son chandail. Tournant la tête vers la jeune fille, il l'entend qui s'éveille à son tour.

_-Que m'est-il arrivé? _Lui demande-t-il alors en faisant allusion à sa blessure.

_-Vous vous êtes cogné en cherchant une issue dans le noir. _

_-J'aurais juré que vous étiez noire un peu plus tôt!_

_-Parlez-vous swahili?_

_-Non… pas un mot!_

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais! Vous avez rêvé cette nuit?_

_-Non, je m'en souviendrais! Par contre, j'ai eu mal au ventre._

_-Plus maintenant?_

_-Non! Je vais me remettre à chercher une issue…_

Pendant que William se redresse et marche autour de la hutte à la recherche d'une sortie, Élisabeth s'allonge à nouveau, soudain fatiguée. Elle ferme les yeux et se met à gémir doucement comme seule une amante peut le faire lorsqu'elle cherche à séduire un homme. Intrigué, William pose les yeux sur elle.

_-Professeur venez! Approchez-vous de moi, il faut que je vous parle._

Prenant tout son temps afin de garder le contrôle de la situation, William va s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Élisabeth pose alors la main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

_-On m'a droguée à nouveau… j'en reconnais les effets. Vous aussi peut être! Il ne faut pas rester près de moi! Je vous dirai des choses! Je ne serai pas moi-même…_

_-Mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes!_

Le corps d'Élisabeth est secoué de tremblements. William observe la scène avec intérêt et crainte. La main d'Élisabeth grimpe plus haut sur la cuisse de William. Celle-ci se pose finalement sur le devant de son bermuda avec une intention évidente. Déjà bien disposé sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, William regarde la jeune fille qui s'excite devant lui.

_-Embrasse-moi! Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour!_

Utilisant son autre main, Élisabeth saisit William par le cou et rapproche sa tête de sa bouche.

_-Embrasse-moi… Vite… _

_-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites!_ Réplique William tentant de se libérer.

Élisabeth pose sa bouche contre la sienne pour le faire taire. Foudroyé par le désir, William ouvre les lèvres et accueille se langue dans sa bouche. Enivrée et encouragée par la réaction de l'homme qui répond à son appel, Élisabeth s'installe sur lui et commence à le déshabiller tout en le caressant et l'embrassant. Fiévreux, William devient uniquement attentif au désir qu'il a de la faire sienne. Jamais auparavant il n'avait désiré une femme autant que celle-ci. Lorsqu'il est presque nu et qu'elle commence à remonter sa robe africaine, William la retourne sur le sol et s'allonge sur elle.

_-Prend-moi vite… je te veux en moi. _

_-Je vous désire aussi._

_-Je veux que tu sois le premier! Je dois épouser cet homme! Mais c'est toi qui seras mon premier amant._

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça! On ne se connaît pas vraiment…._

_-Si moi je te connais… je t'aime depuis si longtemps… je te veux, tout de suite._

Faisant un effort considérable pour se détacher d'elle, William se recule, ramasse ses vêtements et s'installe dans un coin pour s'habiller. Regardant ailleurs, il entend la jeune femme l'appeler constamment et gémir avec sensualité. Finalement, au bout d'une longue heure, les gémissements diminuent pour laisser place à un ronflement délicat signe qu'elle s'est enfin assoupie.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne veut plus se laisser surprendre. Croyant avoir trouvé une petite porte à la hutte, William se tient tout contre le mur attendant patiemment qu'une personne daigne entrer. Dès que celle-ci bouge, William saute sur la silhouette qui entre et l'assomme. Une fois à l'extérieur, il constate qu'il n'y a pas de gardiens autour de la hutte. Cherchant des yeux un objet tranchant qu'il pourrait utiliser pour couper les liens de la jeune femme, il remarque plutôt que des hommes blancs sont rassemblés autour de la hutte du chef.

S'approchant discrètement, William constate que le vieil homme parle avec Charles, Jane et quelques autres membres de son équipe. Charles montre une photo au sorcier. Celui-ci hausse les épaules puis pointe vers l'horizon. Une vive douleur lui déchire le ventre l'obligeant à se plier en deux au moment même où il s'apprêtait à crier pour attirer leur attention. Comprenant qu'il y a de la magie derrière sa douleur, William quitte l'emplacement espérant ainsi échapper à cette violente douleur et à l'emprise de son ravisseur. La douleur augmente tant et tant qu'il finit par s'affaisser sur le sol sans connaissance.

Lorsqu'il s'éveille à nouveau, il fait noir, la douleur est encore là, mais beaucoup moins forte. Il se redresse, écoute les bruits ambiants et se relève lentement. Désorienté, il cherche une piste à suivre. La chance semble être avec lui. Un sentier se dresse à quelques pas de lui. Celui-ci est suffisamment bien dégagé pour indiquer qu'il est emprunté très souvent. Ne sachant de quel côté aller, il opte pour la droite et s'engage dans cette direction en se tenant toutefois sur ses gardes. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, il entend des voix et perçoit de la lumière. Comme l'intensité de celle-ci varie souvent, il comprend qu'il s'agit d'un feu de camp et qu'il doit être près d'un village ou de son campement. Les deux peuvent être similaires en apparence de loin. Prudent, il s'écarte du sentier tout en le suivant parallèlement. Écartant les feuilles des arbres qui se trouvent aux abords de l'endroit d'où proviennent les voix, il aperçoit finalement une scène troublante. Le sorcier et plusieurs hommes molestent la jeune femme avec laquelle il a été enfermé dans la hutte. Il reconnaît la robe africaine qu'elle porte. Le sorcier ordonne qu'elle soit attachée devant lui de manière à ce que ses bras soient de chaque côté et dans les airs. Puis, sortant deux lanières de cuir de derrière son dos, il les remet à deux hommes et leur donne des ordres dans une langue que William ne comprend pas. Les deux hommes vont se placer dans le dos de la jeune fille tandis que le sorcier s'adresse directement à elle.

_-Où a-t-elle été enterrée?_

_-Je ne sais pas!_

_-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir? Tu devais le retenir!_

_-Je vous en prie… laissez-moi tranquille! Je ne comprends rien à votre histoire… _

_-Tu as été choisie… que tu le veuilles ou non… Tu dois mourir… et cet homme aussi._

_-Laissez le professeur Darcy en dehors de tout ça!_

_-Où sont les diamants… les autres… Où sont-ils?_

_-Mais de quoi vous parlez?_

Insatisfait de sa réponse, le sorcier ordonne aux deux hommes de la fouetter. Les coups commencent à pleuvoir rythmés par les cris déchirants que la jeune femme laisse sortir malgré elle. Écœuré, William rebrousse chemin comprenant qu'il ne peut rien contre tous ces hommes et encore moins contre le pouvoir du sorcier. Il ne sait même pas s'il lui sera possible de trouver son chemin vers le campement. Il marche depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il réalise que les cris de la jeune fille lui ont sans doute été très utiles pour savoir dans quelle direction aller. Tant que ceux-ci s'éloignaient, il était certain d'être sur la bonne voie. Maintenant que les cris avaient cessés, il n'avait plus rien pour le guider. Au bout que cinq autres minutes, ses sens perçoivent des voix et de la lumière de plus en plus nettement. Quittant le sentier pour la seconde fois, épuisé, il écarte les feuilles et reconnaît Charles à travers le groupe d'homme qui discutent autour d'un feu.

Dès que Charles voit la silhouette qui sort des broussailles, il se lève, met l'intrus en joue avec son arme et lui demande de s'identifier.

_-Qui va là?_

Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, William répond à bout de souffle :_ C'est moi! William Darcy! _Il tombe à genoux, soulagé d'être revenu au campement.

Charles laisse tomber son arme et se rue vers lui.

_-William! Caroline, viens vite?-De l'eau, va me chercher de l'eau Caro!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-William est là… va chercher l'aide soignant! Et revenez avec de l'eau._

_-Mène-moi jusqu'au poste de radio? _Lui demande alors William à voix basse.

_-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où étais-tu? _Le questionne Charles tandis qu'il le soutient en direction de sa tente.

_-J'étais retenu prisonnier au village… par celui qui se fait appeler le sorcier…_

_-Oh, mon Dieu, professeur Darcy… Dans quel état êtes-vous? _S'exclame Caroline en suivant les deux hommes dans la tente et détaillant William.

L'aide-soignant entre derrière elle, examine William et commence à désinfecter sa blessure à la tête.

_-Caroline Bingley? Vous êtes revenue depuis quand?_

_-Aujourd'hui, comme prévu! Et vous? Où étiez-vous?_

_-Charles, il faut que tu contactes les autorités! Cet homme, le sorcier, il a une autre prisonnière! J'ignore son identité, mais je sais qu'elle est là depuis quelques jours! Elle n'a pas réussi à s'échapper. Je n'ai pas pu la libérer._

_-Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'Élisabeth? _Demande Caroline à son frère.

_-Élisabeth? _La questionne alors William.

_-Celle qui voyageait avec moi! La photographe du National Geographic que vous avez engagée pour me prendre en photo._

_-Je n'ai engagée personne d'autre que Jane! _

_-Mais la jeune femme qui était avec vous! Qui est-ce alors? _Lui redemande Caroline.

_-Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom… elle délirait la plupart du temps de toute façon… _

_-Que te voulait le sorcier d'après toi?_

_-Il semblait s'intéresser beaucoup au diamant rose!_

_-Celui que Jane aurait pris en photo? _Demande Charles aussitôt.

_-Caroline, voudriez-vous aller chercher Jane… j'aurais des questions à lui poser!_

_-Ça ne peut pas attendre? Tu viens à peine d'arriver! _Ajoute Charles inquiet pour son ami.

_-Une jeune femme est encore prisonnière là-bas… _

L'aide-soignant profite de ce que Caroline est partie chercher Jane et que Charles discute avec les autorités pour soigner les autres blessures de William.

_-William… comme je suis contente de vous savoir sains et sauf! _Lui dit Jane en entrant à son tour en compagnie de Caroline.

_-Je suis heureux d'être arrivé à m'échapper surtout… _

_-Vous avez besoin de moi?_

_-Oui… racontez moi donc tout ce que vous savez à propos du diamant rose que vous avez photographié pour votre article._

_-Et bien! La première chose que vous devez savoir c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la photo… Je me suis contentée d'écrire le texte._

_-Je ne comprends pas?_

_-C'est toujours ma sœur qui prend les photos!_

_-Mais oui, c'est Élisabeth Bennet! Celle que tu avais engagée pour la couverture photo du voyage… _Ajoute Caroline.

_-Oui, sauf que ça ce qu'elle vous avait fait croire…_

_-Elle voulait venir jusqu'ici pour prendre vos photos? _Demande William sans quitter Jane des yeux.

_-C'est ça oui! Le National Geographic refusait de nous engager toutes les deux! Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais faire seule le travail que vous me demandiez! Ma sœur s'est donc arrangée pour venir ici par ses propres moyens…_

_-Elle m'a menti! _Réplique Caroline outrée.

_-Il aurait été bien plus simple de nous dire la vérité… _Se permet d'ajouter Charles qui avait terminé son appel de puis quelques secondes et avait gardé le silence jusque là.

_-Je sais, mais nous nous étions déjà renseignées. L'expédition ne pouvait se permettre d'accueillir une personne de plus. Même si ma sœur et moi partagions mon salaire._

_-Vous n'êtes pas payée séparément?_

_-Non, c'est le sacrifice que nous devions faire le temps de nous faire connaître…_

_-Comment décririez-vous votre sœur? _Demande William après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_-C'est une personne entêtée… _

_-Physiquement, je veux dire…_

_-Elle a les cheveux bruns et bouclés… Elle plus petite que moi, aussi mince… Ses yeux sont noisettes…_

_-La jeune femme qui était prisonnière avec moi pourrait correspondre à cette description…_

_-Vous croyez que c'est cet homme qui la maintiendrait prisonnière? Mais pourquoi?_

_-Il voulait savoir ce que nous savions au sujet du diamant rose… et votre sœur… enfin! Si c'est bien elle, semblait en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet. _

_-Vous a-t-elle parlé de ses rêves?_

_-Non!_

_-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il pourrait s'agir d'elle?_

_-Il y a de fortes chances! _Se tournant vers son ami :_ Charles?_

_-Oui!_

_-Que t'ont répondu les autorités? Tu as pu parler à John?_

_-Ils envoient quelques hommes armés directement dans le village. Ils vont fouiller toutes les huttes. Si elle est là, ils vont nous contacter aussitôt._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet? Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas… _Demande William à la jeune femme après un certain temps.

_-Quoi?_

_-La personne qui était avec moi dans la hutte, semblait me connaître! Mais s'il s'agit bien de votre sœur, comme nous l'espérons tous! Elle n'aurait pas du me reconnaître… _

_-C'est que… Elle vous connaît de vue!_

_-Je n'autorise personne à me prendre en photo! Mis à part la photo prise récemment à l'aéroport! Je n'ai jamais été photographié._

_-Elle a sans doute vu cette photo?_

_-C'est elle qui l'a prise vous voulez dire!_

_-C'est ça oui! _Impressionnée malgré elle par l'esprit de déduction du professeur.

_-Elle a sans doute voulu faire un coup d'argent en la vendant dès son arrivée à Kisangani._

_-Je suis désolée professeur Darcy! Dès que ma sœur aura été retrouvée! Je quitterai le campement! _Ajoute Jane devinant que William ne voudrait plus travailler avec elle non plus.

_-Mais qui s'occupera du journal?_ Ose demander Charles.

_-Je peux très bien prendre des notes soignées… _Dit Caroline tout bas.

_-Je… Je suis sincèrement désolée… _Ajoute Jane se sentant soudainement de trop et retenant difficilement ses larmes.

De retour dans sa tente, Jane pleure abondamment. Passant devant sa tente pour regagner la sienne, Charles lutte contre son envie d'aller la consoler. Toutefois, connaissant les dispositions de William concernant les deux sœurs, Charles poursuit son chemin le cœur lourd. Une fois sa peine calmée, Jane entreprend de rassembler ses affaires, sans oublier les appareils de sa sœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Charles se présente tout de même à l'entrée de sa tente. Il l'interpelle avant de faire son entrée. Jane l'invite alors à s'asseoir sur le seul lit disponible compte tenu que le second est couvert par ses bagages.

_-Ils ont retrouvé la jeune fille! Ils viennent tout juste de me contacter! William est profondément endormi alors j'ai accepté qu'ils la mènent jusqu'ici… _

_-Elle est vivante?_

_-Oui, mais son état suscite tout de même un peu d'inquiétude! John, notre représentant et chef de l'équipe de secouristes croit qu'elle doit être soignée le plus rapidement possible. Elle doit reprendre des forces! J'ai donné l'ordre qu'elle soit conduite ici où elle pourra recevoir les premiers soins! Vous pourrez en profiter pour l'identifier? _

_-Merci Charles!_

_-Dès que nous serons certains de son identité, nous nous chargerons de la faire transporter à l'hôpital le plus près! Enfin, dès qu'elle sera en mesure de voyager…._

_-Le professeur sera furieux…_

_-John croit que c'est la meilleure solution._

_-Pouvez-vous l'installer ici… dans ma tente?_

_-Oui… bien entendu… l'équipe devrait arriver d'ici 30 minutes._

_-Qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme qui l'a enlevée?_

_-Les autorités l'ont arrêté… il sera conduit en ville pour être interrogé… _

Charles repartit, Jane n'en peut plus d'attendre. Elle quitte sa tente et va s'asseoir auprès de Caroline qui est assise autour du feu.

_-Quand je pense à ce que votre sœur à fait… j'ai des frissons dans le dos…_

_-Quand je pense à ce qu'elle a enduré dans ce village, c'est moi qui ai des frissons dans le dos…_

_-Personnellement… je trouve que le mensonge est la pire façon de régler un problème._

_-Tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu à se battre pour se tailler une place parlent comme vous!_

_-Vous croyez donc que la fin justifie les moyens?_

_-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Mais de toute façon qui êtes-vous pour nous juger, hein? Vous qui avez été élevée dans la soie… avec un héritage qui vous attendait pour vous permettre de réaliser vos plus grands rêves… vous ambitions… _

_-Je n'ai bénéficié d'aucune faveur pour entrer dans les plus grandes universités… _

_-Ma sœur et moi avons été acceptées dans les meilleures écoles du pays… et si nous n'avons pas pu y aller … c'est à cause de la somme exorbitante qu'il faut débourser pour y étudier. Nous sommes quand même allées à l'université, mais nous avons dû choisir celle qui demandait le moins d'investissement._

_-C'est là que vous avez appris à mentir! Et à tricher j'imagine?_

_-C'est là que nous avons appris à nous battre pour survivre…. Étudiant le jour et travaillant le soir ou même la nuit pour pouvoir payer nos études….. Nous habitions le même appartement… _

_-Comme c'est touchant…. J'en pleurerais presque…_

-_Caroline! C'est assez!_ Lui lance Charles qui s'était approché doucement dans l'intention de prévenir Jane de l'arrivée de sa sœur.

_-Venez, suivez-moi Jane! John voudrait que vous veniez la voir pour l'identifier!_

Pendant que Charles entraînait la jeune femme avec lui, Caroline se demandait encore si le feu était aussi brûlant que le regard incendiaire que son frère avait jeté sur elle en quittant.

_**À suivre.**_

_**Miriamme**_


	4. Nouveaux rêves, nouvelles émotions

_**Quatrième partie**_

Dès que le dénommé John Savage aperçoit Charles et la jeune femme qui l'accompagne, il les salue d'un signe de tête et se tasse sur le côté pour laisser passer les deux africains avec la civière. Jane se penche sur le corps inanimé qui s'y repose et reconnaît immédiatement sa sœur. Constatant qu'elle se semble pas aussi mal en point que ce qu'elle avait craint au départ, Jane montre aux deux porteurs où est sa tente afin qu'ils aillent y installer sa sœur. Aussitôt que les porteurs s'éloignent, Charles va chercher l'aide-soignant afin qu'il examine la jeune femme. Par discrétion autant que par manque d'espace, Jane et Charles restent à l'extérieur le temps que le médecin fasse son travail.

20 minutes plus tard, le jeune docteur quitte la tente et vient rejoindre les deux autres.

_-Alors? Comment va-t-elle?_

_-Elle est faible, déshydratée et souffre à cause de quelques blessures infligées par des fouets, mais après quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus. _

_-Si j'avais cet homme devant moi! _

_-Les autorités s'en occupent… n'y pensez plus Jane! _Ajoute Charles pour la réconforter.

_-Très bien, merci!_ Une fois que le médecin s'est éloigné, Jane se tourne vers Charles.

-J_e suis vraiment désolée pour les problèmes que nous vous avons causés! Dès que ma sœur sera en état de voyager, nous rentrerons chez nous!_

-_En avez-vous les moyens?_ Lui demande alors Charles un peu gêné.

_-Nous avons encore quelques ressources!_

John revient vers le couple en avançant doucement. Comme ceux-ci sont très près l'un de l'autre, John tousse pour attirer leur attention.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, j'imagine que vous allez dormir à côté de votre sœur?_

_-Oui! Bien entendu._

_-Vous seriez gentille de me rapporter tout ce qu'elle fera ou dira durant la nuit… Comme nous ignorons ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas, elle risque de délirer encore un peu et peut être même de ne pas vous reconnaître à son réveil! Si vous êtes inquiète, venez me voir, je viens d'installer ma tente tout près de la vôtre. _

_-Merci! Je vous suis très reconnaissante…_

_-Bonne nuit alors…_

Une fois John parti, Charles s'approche de Jane et la prend dans ses bras sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Je voudrais tant que vous restiez ici..._

_-J'aimerais vraiment rester..._

Encouragé par sa réponse, Charles pose ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Leur baiser est tendre, doux et s'étire en longueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris conscience de la valeur de ce qu'ils venaient de trouver, Charles prend congé de Jane pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, William est le premier à se réveiller. Le campement entier est silencieux lorsqu'il sort de sa tente. Il remarque aussitôt que deux tentes supplémentaires sont installées à côté de celle de la jeune journaliste. S'approchant de la première, il réalise qu'il s'agit de modèles de tente utilisés par les militaires. Chuchotant pour réveiller l'occupant de la première des deux, William accueille John en lui faisant signe de lui suivre un peu plus loin afin de ne pas réveiller les autres.

_-Vous semblez aller mieux?_

_-Je suis encore un peu étourdi, mais je vais bien. Mais vous John? Avez-vous retrouvé le sorcier?_

_-Oui, il est en route pour la ville._

_-Avec la fille?_

_-Non, on l'a ramenée avec nous._

_-Pourquoi? _lui demande William irrité.

_-Nous avions besoin que sa sœur nous confirme son identité et elle était en trop mauvaise condition pour être transportée tout de suite. De plus, le professeur Bingley nous a donné la permission de la garder ici pour cette nuit._

Soudain, un cri strident attire leur attention provenant de la tente de Jane. Celle-ci appelle John à sa rescousse. Un va et vient et des cris font bouger la tente de manière alarmante. John et William se précipite vers celle-ci au moment même ou une jeune femme sort de la tente à toute vitesse. Fonçant directement sur John, les deux basculent par terre. Élisabeth se redresse la première, repoussant le jeune homme tout en l'injuriant en swahili. Trop surpris pour réagir, William ne peut que la fixer avec étonnement. Exactement comme il l'avait deviné, la photographe de l'aéroport et la jeune fille avec laquelle il était prisonnier ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

Faisant face à la forêt dès qu'elle se retrouve debout, Élisabeth se met à courir en direction de la jungle sous le regard étonné de tous les occupants du campement qui sortent de leur tente les uns après les autres, réveillés par le vacarme. John se relève rapidement et la prend en chasse. Dès qu'il la rattrape, William s'approche et aide le militaire à la maintenir au sol. Dès qu'Élisabeth aperçoit le professeur Darcy, elle cesse de crier, se calme instantanément et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Constatant qu'elle a cessé de se débattre, John relâche la pression sur elle et la laisse se redresser tranquillement.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, William fait signe aux curieux de dégager le terrain afin de laisser la jeune femme reprendre ses esprits.

_-Je vous croyais mort... _Lui dit alors Élisabeth sur un ton accusateur.

_-Je vais bien. _

Maintenant accroupie les jambes repliées, Élisabeth met ses deux mains devant son visage et se met à pleurer. Ses larmes coulent tout d'abord doucement puis se transforment en sanglots. Cédant la place à sa sœur qui arrive à ses côtés, William recule tranquillement pour aller rejoindre John près de la tente principale.

_-Je suis là, Liza. Je suis là._

_-Oh, Jane. Si tu savais…_

Élisabeth se colle contre sa sœur et continue à pleurer de plus belle. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'aide soignant revient vers les deux jeunes femmes et demande à Jane de ramener sa sœur dans sa tente afin qu'il puisse l'examiner à nouveau.

_-Depuis quand parles-tu swahili? _Demande Jane à Élisabeth une fois qu'elles sont toutes les deux assises sur son lit.

_-Je ne le parle pas… _

_-Mais oui. Tu l'as fait. En te réveillant… et encore en quittant la tente tout à l'heure._

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive Jane._

_-Ne t'en fais pas alors. Nous allons bientôt rentrer chez nous. Tout ira mieux une fois que nous serons là-bas._

_-Mais ton reportage? Les travaux du professeur Darcy…_

_-Il ne veut plus que nous nous en occupions._

_-Pourquoi? _

_-Élisabeth, pourquoi as-tu vendu sa photo?_

_-On m'a volé ma pellicule quant j'étais à l'hôtel!_

_-C'est vrai?_

_-Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis imposée auprès de Caroline! Si j'avais eu de l'argent avec moi, j'aurai engagé un conducteur! De toute façon, tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça. Je n'ai jamais vendu une photo sans obtenir l'autorisation du modèle._

_-Qui a fait ça alors? Et pourquoi?_

_-Je l'ignore. Du jour au lendemain, plus de pellicule… et maintenant c'est mon journal qui est resté entre les mains du sorcier. J'aimerais tellement le récupérer._

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, Élisabeth s'allonge à nouveau pour reprendre des forces. Pendant ce temps, Jane sort de la tente pour aller donner des nouvelles à l'équipe et consulter l'aide-soignant.

_-Luc, dans combien de temps croyez-vous qu'elle sera en mesure de prendre la route?_

_-Probablement dès demain, si elle se repose correctement aujourd'hui! _Lui répond l'aide soignant.

_-Pourquoi partir si vite… _Lui demande Charles la prenant par surprise.

_-Je ne veux pas compromettre votre travail davantage. Vous avez déjà pris beaucoup de retard à cause de nous._

_-Comment va-t-elle maintenant? _Demande William à la jeune femme en venant les rejoindre.

_-Mieux merci. Luc pense que nous pourrons repartir demain matin._

_-Très bien._

_-Ah, propos, professeur Darcy, il faut que vous sachiez. Élisabeth m'a dit que ce n'est pas elle qui a vendu la photo! Quelqu'un lui a volé sa pellicule pendant qu'elle était à l'hôtel._

_-Peut-elle en fournir la preuve?_

_-Elle a complété un formulaire à ce sujet._

_-Bien. Mais ça ne change rien. _

_-Je sais. D'ailleurs, ne vous imaginez surtout pas que je vous ai dit cela pour obtenir une faveur de votre part. Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez la vérité. De toute façon, même moi j'étais convaincu que ma sœur aurait pu le faire! Elle voulait tellement venir en Afrique! J'aurais dû l'en empêcher..._ Ajoute Jane en laissant échapper un petit rire.

_-Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait donc tant ici?_

_-Plein de choses : vos travaux… le diamant rose qu'elle a tenu dans ses mains quelques secondes… mais surtout les rêves étranges qu'elle faisait depuis quelques temps… _

_-Elle m'a effectivement parlé de ses rêves. Elle m'a dit que le sorcier était très intéressé par ceux-ci également._

_-Enfin... J'imagine qu'une fois de retour chez nous, je devrais insister auprès d'elle pour qu'elle consulte un spécialiste… un psychologue… _

_-Il vaudrait mieux en effet. Du moins, je crois... _ Ajoute William en jetant un œil vers Charles qui se tient devant lui, les bras croisés, l'air déçu.

Prenant congé de Jane, William sonne le rassemblement. Une fois l'équipe devant lui, William donne des ordres afin que le travail prévu pour la journée puisse commencer. Pendant que les chefs d'équipe prennent en charge l'organisation des étapes de l'expédition, William va dans sa propre tente pour se changer et préparer ses affaires. Lorsqu'il ressort de celle-ci, il constate que la jeune sœur de Jane est maintenant allongée dans un hamac à l'extérieur et qu'elle garde les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il termine de rassembler ses affaires, William voit John aller s'installer à côté de la jeune malade et s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour écouter attentivement ce qu'elle lui raconte. Lorsque William est finalement prêt à partir avec ses hommes, il découvre que le secouriste soutient Élisabeth et qu'ils se dirigent vers la jungle.

_-John? Où allez-vous?_ Crie William dans leur direction.

_-Nous allons jusqu'à la rivière. Mademoiselle Bennet veut voir à quel endroit le diamant rose à été retrouvé._

_-Est-ce une bonne idée?_

_-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. John me soutiendra. _Répond la jeune femme pour couper court à l'intervention du professeur.

Un fort sentiment de jalousie s'éveille en lui lorsqu'il voit le bras de John qui soutient la jeune femme. Que lui arrivait-il? N'ayant jamais été réellement amoureux d'une femme, il est d'autant plus surpris d'éprouver cette émotion et à un degré tel qu'il n'arrive pas à aller rejoindre son équipe. Combattant non seulement son désir d'aller «casser la gueule» du secouriste, mais également celui d'aller chercher Élisabeth pour la ramener avec lui, William serre les poings, tourne le dos au couple qui s'éloigne et va rejoindre ses hommes qui l'attendent toujours patiemment.

Dès qu'il s'est éloigné en compagnie de ses hommes, dès qu'il n'a plus le couple sous les yeux, le sentiment de jalousie qui le dévorait diminue, puis disparaît totalement lui faisant se dire : _Plus tôt cette jeune fille quittera le campement, plus vite je redeviendrai moi-même et retrouverai mon intérêt pour la recherche._

De son côté, Élisabeth avance en direction de la rivière ayant de moins en moins besoin d'être soutenue par John. Celui-ci s'étonne d'ailleurs de voir à quelle vitesse ses forces reviennent.

_-Vous êtes bien certain d'avoir vu un cahier dans les mains de cet homme au moment de son arrestation?_

_-Oui! Et d'ailleurs, la couverture est comme vous me l'avez décrite!_

_-Pourvu que vous disiez vrai et que mon journal soit vraiment tombé en chemin! _

_-Je crois oui! Je l'ai vu sur le sol juste avant que nous arrivions à la fourche! Là où les deux sentiers se croisent : celui qui va au village et celui qui mène ici. _

_-Vos hommes m'ont réellement transportée sur toute cette distance?_

_-Oui! Heureusement que le professeur Darcy nous avait contacté… autrement vous y seriez encore dans ce village!_

_-Vous connaissez le professeur depuis longtemps?_

_-Non! Depuis très peu de temps en fait! Mais comme tout le monde, je le connais de réputation. _

_-Attendez! J'entends un bruit d'eau qui coule. On approche d'un cours d'eau?_

_-Oui! C'est la rivière aux diamants! C'est près d'elle qu'on a retrouvé le fameux diamant rose._

_-Est-ce une grande rivière?_

_-Elle l'est par moment, mais pas par ici. Tenez, voilà! Nous voici rendus à la croisée des chemins! Nous devons continuer encore pendant quelques minutes par là, si ma mémoire est bonne évidemment._

_-Marchons plus lentement alors. Regardez à gauche, moi je surveillerai à droite!_

_-Très bien… _

_-Oh! Mon Dieu! C'est ici! C'est ici!_ En proie à une vive émotion, Élisabeth tremble de partout.

_-Vous avez trouvé votre journal?_

_-Non! Mais j'ai trouvé l'endroit! C'est ici qu'elle a été enterrée!_

_-Qui?_

_-La jeune fille de mes rêves : une africaine! Tenez! L'arbre est là! Puis la rivière! Elle devrait être par ici! _Élisabeth avance vers la gauche_. Tenez voilà! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais! Je ne suis jamais venue ici! Pourtant je connais cet endroit! C'est exactement comme dans mon rêve!_

_-Je crois qu'il me manque des éléments importants pour vous comprendre!_

_-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves étranges. Dans ces rêves, je deviens une autre personne. J'ai vu ce lieu! J'ai vu ce qui était arrivé à cette jeune africaine! Mais je croyais être devenue folle! Et maintenant, je vois que cet endroit existe! D'autant plus que le sorcier qui m'a enlevée semblait s'intéresser à mes rêves! Il m'a volé mon journal et me posait de nombreuses questions sur cette femme…_

_-C'est assez étonnant en effet… Qui est cette personne d'après-vous?_

_-Une africaine, ça c'est certain! Dans mon tout premier rêve, quant je suis devenue cette femme, j'étais poursuivie par un homme noir! Celui-ci me capturait, me couvrait la tête d'un sac de toile et me transportait pendant plusieurs minutes. Il est arrivé ici, exactement ici! Il m'a déposée sur le sol pour me fouiller! Il a trouvé quelque chose sur moi et a semblé perdre la raison! Ensuite, il m'a attaché les mains et les pieds, m'a jetée dans une fausse qui était ici! _Élisabeth lui fait alors remarquer un détail par terre _: Tenez, voyez par vous-même! Le sol n'a pas la même texture, ni la même couleur à ces deux endroits. Et c'est justement ici qu'il m'a enterrée vivante! Ensuite, avant de me couvrir le visage, il a mis un cordon de cuir autour de mon cou, au bout duquel pendait une petite pochette!_

_-Comment avez-vous pu rêver et retenir autant de détails?_

_-Attendez, ce n'est pas tout! Dans mon rêve, je me également retrouvée sous terre! Mais je n'y suis pas morte! Au contraire! J'ai commencé à vivre une autre vie! Je respirais et me déplaçais dans la terre comme si je nageais. J'imagine que le temps n'avait pas plus d'importance! Comme dans un rêve quoi! À un moment donné, j'ai entendu un bruit de course, puis une bataille! _Elle se déplace vers la droite, cherchant quelque chose._ Ce devait être là! Oui. C'est là que ça s'est produit! Je voyais clairement l'eau à cet endroit. J'ai essayé de m'approcher, en nageant dans la terre, pour mieux voir ce qui se passait, mais tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est le corps de celui qui m'avait attaqué en premier, mort et enterré lui aussi! Toutefois, il n'a pas bougé lui contrairement à moi!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tout ça peut vouloir dire?_

_-Si on prend pour acquis que j'ai été enterrée vivante! Ça peut expliquer que j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte que l'homme qui m'a attaquée a lui aussi été assassiné peu de temps après que je me sois retrouvée dans la terre!_

_-Mais ce sont des rêves… vous l'avez dit vous même!_

_-Et si mon cadavre était encore là, quelque part sous la terre? Juste ici en fait! _Ajoute Élisabeth en revenant vers le premier endroit où elle s'était arrêtée._ Et l'autre, l'homme serait juste ici! Autour de cette zone de terre plus sombre._

_-Vous voudriez que nous creusions?_

_-Qu'avons-nous à perdre?_

_-Rien en effet… _

_-Le sorcier voulait que je lui montre où cette femme avait été enterrée! Il disait que je le savais! À quoi pouvait-il donc s'intéresser?_

_-Je me suis laissé dire que c'est justement au bord cette rivière que le diamant rose a été trouvé. _Ajoute John sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux.

_-Vous croyez qu'il y aurait un lien entre les deux cadavres et le diamant?_

_-Les pluies torrentielles peuvent creuser des trous de plusieurs mètres dans un sol mou! Lorsque la femme a été enterrée là, la terre était nécessairement molle! Supposons qu'elle aurait été enterrée avec le diamant! Avec le temps, au fil des pluies et des années, la pierre a pu se déloger et être entraînée vers la rivière! _

_-Oui et puis?_

_-La pierre n'est peut-être pas le seul secret que possède cette femme… _Ajoute John mystérieusement.

_-Il faut creuser… _

_-Oui, vous avez raison… je vais aller chercher mes hommes. Ça les occupera pour la journée._

_-Je retourne avec vous!_

_-Laissons mon bâton ici… comme ça, au retour, je saurai où commencer à creuser._

_-Merci John…_

De retour au campement, Élisabeth va retrouver Jane qui termine de faire ses bagages.

_-Je suis désolée Jane! Je vais parler essayer de parler au professeur Darcy ce soir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne te garderait pas ici! Tu as signé un contrat Jane! Les photos, il peut toujours les faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre! Mais tes commentaires, personne ne peut les tourner comme toi._

_-Tu sais bien que le National Geographic n'accepte que les prises de vue réalisées par des professionnels._

_-Je vais essayer de lui parler quand même! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Il me déteste déjà alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins._

La jeune fille s'occupe tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que la fatigue la gagne à nouveau. Décidée à faire une sieste, elle s'allonge sur son lit et sombre aussitôt dans un sommeil agité.

Cette fois, elle est face à un homme très grand qui lui crie après. Par son discours, elle comprend qu'il s'agit de son père. Il lui apprend qu'elle va devoir épouser un grand sorcier et qu'il va venir la voir cet après midi. Mécontente, elle quitte la hutte et s'élance dans la forêt. Croyant à tors que l'africaine quittait le village, Élisabeth constate qu'elle arrive devant une hutte située beaucoup plus loin. Elle frappe à la porte et entre rapidement. Un homme est allongé sur un lit et semble souffrir. Elle va vers lui et l'observe doucement. L'homme ouvre les yeux et jette sur elle un regard plein d'amour et de tristesse.

_-Ton père t'a parlé? Je suis d'accord avec lui, tu sais! Tu dois te marier avec cet homme. Je ne vais pas assez bien. Je vais bientôt mourir. _

Incapable de répondre, Élisabeth ne fait que pleurer. L'homme lui explique que le mal qui le ronge ne peut pas être guéri et que par conséquent elle doit penser à son avenir. N'en pouvant plus d'entendre l'homme qu'elle aime lui conseiller de se tourner vers un autre, Élisabeth se relève, recule et se détourne de lui. Elle remarque alors une petite fiole qui est posée sur la table de chevet. Elle soulève le bouchon de celle-ci et hume son contenu. L'odeur âcre lui lève le cœur. L'homme lui ordonne de déposer la fiole et de repartir. Surprise par sa colère, la jeune fille laisse tomber la fiole par terre et quitte la hutte en courant.

Élisabeth s'éveille en sueur se demandant aussitôt comment interpréter ce nouveau rêve. Elle a beau être une autre personne dans son rêve, ressentir des émotions qui ne lui appartiennent pas, il n'en reste pas moins que la panique qu'elle a ressenti en voyant la fiole n'avait rien à voir avec les émotions de la jeune africaine. Non, c'est elle, Élisabeth Bennet qui avait reconnu l'odeur du poison que le sorcier lui avait fait boire à quelques reprises alors qu'elle était prisonnière dans le village. Elle sait aussi que l'homme qui était étendu et auquel elle venait de rendre visite dans sa hutte était le même homme que celui qui l'avait poursuivi et tué après avoir découvert sur elle un objet qui l'avait mis en colère. C'est donc lui aussi qui avait été tué par une autre personne ensuite. Mais alors, pourquoi buvait-il du poison?

Elle se lève, sort la tête de sa tente et observe ce qui se passe dehors. Des bruits de voix lui parviennent vers la gauche. À droite, c'est toujours silencieux. Aucune trace de l'équipe de John. Par contre, Élisabeth remarque qu'il y a du mouvement du côté de la tente de William. Bien décidée à défendre la cause de sa sœur, Élisabeth sort de son antre et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la tente de William.

Elle frappe doucement sur la toile de la porte d'entrée.

_-Entre Charles! Je t'attendais!_

_-C'est que je ne suis pas Charles!_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet. Entrez. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

Élisabeth obtempère et lui fait face.

_-Je voudrais…_

_-C'est non... _La coupe aussitôt William.

_-Quoi?_

_-Si c'est pour me prier de rester, c'est non. _

_-En fait. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je suis venue vous prier de laisser Jane faire son reportage. Ce contrat est très important pour sa carrière. _

_-J'ai dit non! Vous m'avez menti… toutes les deux. Le contrat est résilié._

_-On n'avait pas le choix._

_-On a toujours le choix. _

_-Écoutez! Je ne vous demande pas de rester «Mon chien est mort!» comme on dit. Je vous demande simplement de garder Jane avec vous. _

_-J'ai déjà donné mes consignes à ce sujet._

_-Très bien! Nous ferons comme Dieu le père l'exige! J'avais promis à Jane que j'essaierais : je l'ai fait, j'ai essayé! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller retrouver John et son équipe dans la forêt pour lui faire mes adieux. _Ajoute Élisabeth d'un seul souffle et d'un ton sans réplique.

_-John? Vous allez retrouver John où?_

_-Dans la forêt._

_-Il n'en est pas question. Vous allez rester ici._

_-NON! Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Je ne fais pas partie de votre équipe. Pas plus que John d'ailleurs. Il fait quelque chose pour moi en ce moment et vous n'avez pas un mot à dire sur le sujet._

_-Que fait-il exactement?_

_-Il creuse dans le sol à la recherche de la jeune fille à laquelle je rêve. Et il est plus que temps que j'aille le rejoindre…_

-_Je vous l'interdis..._ Lui crie alors William, les points serrés.

_-Je fais ce qui me plaît._ Réplique Élisabeth en s'approchant de lui.

_-Je vais vous en empêcher._

_-Comment?_

_-Comme ceci._

L'attrapant par les épaules, William la presse contre lui avec violence et prend possession de ses lèvres. Élisabeth tente de le repousser se débattant du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais n'arrive pas à se dégager de ses deux bras qui l'emprisonnent totalement. Lorsqu'il sent qu'Élisabeth cède sous la pression et qu'elle commence à lui rendre son baiser avec au moins autant de passion que lui-même, William la repousse violemment la projetant directement sur son lit. S'asseyant aussi vite que possible en face d'elle sur l'autre lit, il la dévisage en proie à une vive anxiété.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?_

_-Rien! C'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus!_

_-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive! Je ne vous connais même pas… _

_-Un coup du sorcier!_

_-Impossible! Je n'y crois pas!_

_-Moi non plus, mais puisque vous me dites que vous ne me sautez pas dessus de votre plein gré et que je ne fais rien pour vous y encourager non plus, il ne reste que la sorcellerie pour expliquer ce qui nous arrive. _

_-Non… il doit y avoir une autre explication!_

_-Et bien… je ne compte pas rester assez longtemps ici pour le découvrir… Je peux y aller maintenant?_

_-Attendez! _

_-Non monsieur… je vais partir avant qu'une autre situation comme celle-là se déclenche!_

_-Vous allez rejoindre John?_

_-Je vais aller l'attendre… je n'ai pas l'énergie ni la force de marcher jusque là._

_-Je vais y aller pour vous… _

_-Vous feriez ça?_

_-Oui… mais vous partez demain… l'échéance ne doit pas changer._

_-Oui, patron! _Élisabeth se lève et passe devant lui.

_-Attendez! Une dernière chose!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Ne restez plus JAMAIS seule avec moi!_

_-JAMAIS plus, non!_

**Est-ce trop étrange pour vous?**

**Trop mystérieux? Dur à suivre? **

**Des commentaires? **

**Miriamme**


	5. Champ de force

**Merci à Laurence, Laura et à France-ena. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Vos commentaires sont un moteur pour moi. Ne soyez pas avares de ceux-ci. Miriamme.**

**Cinquième partie**

Une fois hors de la tente, bouleversée et surtout complètement paniquée, Élisabeth va questionner les membres de l'équipe de William afin de savoir ceux-ci connaissent un spécialiste des us et coutumes africaines. Elle finit par apprendre qu'un dénommé Mbala Matiti, un des militaires qui accompagne John possède quelques notions de sorcellerie. Elle se promet de tout faire pour lui parler dès que son équipe sera rentrée du lieu où ils sont occupés à creuser depuis quelques heures.

_-Fou, je dois être fou! _Se répète William tandis qu'il avance dans la jungle en suivant un sentier boueux malgré la chaleur insupportable. Conformément à ce qu'il avait promis à Élisabeth, il s'était mis en route pour aller rejoindre John sur le chantier. En arrivant sur les lieux, il est accueilli par un homme très affairé qui examine attentivement les restes de ce qui semble être le squelette d'une jeune africaine déterrée exactement là où Élisabeth l'avait vue dans son rêve. Pendant qu'une autre équipe creuse un peu plus loin, là où ils espèrent trouver les restes de son compagnon masculin, John et William tentent de reconstituer les événements entourant le décès de la femme.

_-Je vais faire transporter ses os dans le laboratoire de Kisangani dès demain. Il faut à tout prix qu'on trouve la cause de son décès et qu'on découvre son identité. _

_-À première vue, diriez-vous qu'elle a été assassinée?_

_-Si j'en juge par la position de son corps, de même que par l'endroit où elle a été ensevelie, je dirais qu'elle a fort probablement été enterrée vivante. Regardez là! À l'endroit exact où étaient ses pieds, tout autour de cette zone, le sol est soit défait, soit déplacé. Partout, en tout cas la terre est molle et même encore aujourd'hui. Si elle possédait le diamant rose comme mademoiselle Bennet semble le croire, il est en effet possible que la pierre se soit déplacée le long de son corps pour aboutir dans la rivière bien des années plus tard. _

_-John? Viens par ici! On a trouvé des ossements! On a presque dégagé la tête! _Les interrompt l'un des hommes.

_-Venez William. Allons voir ça!_

Après un examen minutieux de l'ensemble des restes qu'ils réussissent à extraire peu à peu du sol, John et William n'ont plus aucun doute et détiennent la preuve que l'homme qui est enterré là a lui aussi été assassiné. Comme il repose sur le ventre et que l'arrière de son crâne laisse voir un grand trou, il y a tout lieu de croire qu'il serait mort après avoir été mortellement frappé à la tête en essayant d'atteindre la rivière pour fuir son assassin. Encore une fois, John demande à ses hommes de ramasser l'ensemble des os et de les emballer afin de les apporter avec eux le lendemain.

Lorsque les os de la cage thoracique sont visibles, William et John constate également que cette partie de son anatomie semble la plus avancée dans sa décomposition et qu'un large trou sur son abdomen, montre qu'il a été poignardé au moins une fois.

_-Assommé, poignardé et peut être même empoisonné si on tient compte de la sécheresse et du peu de résistance de ces ossements! Un examen minutieux nous dévoilera sans doute la cause réelle de sa mort, mais il était condamné de toute façon._

_-Étrange… en effet._

_-Je demanderai à Élisabeth. Il y avait bien un homme dans ses rêves si je ne me trompe?_

_-Je le crois oui. _

Trente minutes plus tard, l'équipe est en route pour rentrer au campement. John et William ferment la marche après avoir installé des rubans jaunes pour marquer la zone et pouvoir revenir avec une équipe de spécialistes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au camp, Charles et Caroline viennent les accueillir.

_-Élisabeth fait un somme! Mais j'ai une nouvelle surprenante à te communiquer William! _L'accueille Charles un peu pressé.

_-Oui… je t'écoute!_

_-L'homme qui a été conduit à Kisangani n'est pas le sorcier. Il se faisait passer pour tel!_

_-Le vrai sorcier est encore libre? _S'exclame John surpris_._

_-On dirait bien! _Lui répond Charles_._

_-Il est d'autant plus important que mademoiselle Bennet quitte le campement. _Conclut William après quelques secondes de silence. _Pour sa propre sécurité!_

_-Mais enfin … que ce passe-t-il? _Demande Jane en arrivant près d'eux à son tour.

_-L'homme qui est derrière l'enlèvement de votre sœur est encore libre! _

_-Quoi?_

_-John, pouvez-vous placer des hommes devant la tente de mademoiselle Bennet, jusqu'à demain matin?_

_-Oui! Bien entendu!_

_-Très bien! Occupez-vous en dès maintenant!_

Quinze minutes plus tard, William a mangé les restes du repas que lui avait préparé Caroline en compagnie de John. Les deux hommes discutent pendant une bonne heure avant que William ne prenne congé pour aller se coucher.

Vers minuit, des cris d'horreur tirent William de son sommeil. Il s'extrait rapidement de sa tente et va rejoindre John qui essaie d'ouvrir la porte de la tente d'Élisabeth. Les cris s'accentuent, devenant de plus en plus stridents. Les côtés de la tente sont ballottés de droite à gauche comme si deux personnes luttaient et qu'elles prenaient le contrôle l'une après l'autre. William se joint à John pour tenter de dégager la fermeture éclair mais rien à faire, celle-ci semble soudée au sol. Soudain, un cri plus fort et plus long déchire le silence. La fermeture éclair monte rapidement faisant basculer les deux hommes et permettant à une ombre de sortir de la tente en flottant dans les airs. Stupéfaits, les deux hommes se relèvent, rejoints par plusieurs curieux que les hurlements ont réveillés et qui n'osent pas non plus s'approcher de cette forme noire qui se dirige vers la jungle en flottant à deux pouces du sol. Dès qu'elle disparaît, William et John foncent vers la tente et trouvent Élisabeth inconsciente sur le sol et le corps couvert de petites cicatrices sanguinolentes. Jane s'accroche au cou de Charles lorsqu'elle réalise ce que sa sœur vient de subir. Comment ne pas être déroutée et complètement terrorisée par un phénomène que personne ne peut expliquer ni comprendre. Nul doute ne subsiste maintenant pour l'ensemble des témoins qu'une puissance maléfique ou une force surnaturelle s'en prend à la jeune femme.

John et l'aide-soignant la soulèvent et l'installent dans le lit afin de s'occuper de ses plaies. Comme elle revient à elle doucement, William pousse les curieux et les invitent à retourner se coucher. Le professeur se joint alors aux deux milliaires choisis pour veiller à l'extérieur.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque le soleil se lève, William quitte son poste pour regagner sa tente. John et son équipe chargent la dernière voiture et préparent l'arrière de la seconde de manière à ce qu'Élisabeth puisse rester allongée.

Réveillée par le bruit que font les militaires en s'activant, Jane s'approche de sa sœur lorsqu'elle constate qu'elle commence à bouger dans son lit.

_-Jane! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? _Lui demande Élisabeth en sursautant.

_-Comment vas-tu? Tu nous as fait une peur bleue la nuit dernière!_

_-Aie! _S'écrie Élisabeth en prenant conscience de ses blessures._ Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?_

_-C'est tellement étrange Liza! William et John ont vu une ombre sortir de ta tente… On n'a rien pu faire tant qu'elle a été dans la tente avec toi! _

_-Une ombre!_

_-Tu ne te souviens de rien?_

_-Non! Même que pour une fois, je n'ai rêvé à rien!_

_-Je vais t'aider à te lever veux-tu? Ce matin, nous partons._

_-Toutes les deux?_

_-Oui! Toutes les deux!_

_-Mais je n'ai pas pu parler à celui qui s'y connaît en sorcellerie!_

_-Si tu pourras… c'est lui qui conduira notre véhicule! Il s'appelle Mbala!_

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles sont assises à l'arrière d'un des deux véhicules qui doit se rendre à Kisangani. Charles vient faire ses adieux à Jane et prendre congé d'Élisabeth suivi de près par d'autres membres de l'équipe avec qui Jane avait eu le temps de tisser quelques liens. Au moment où les véhicules se mettent en mouvement, Élisabeth voit William qui sort de sa tente, en s'étirant paresseusement. Il penche la tête en guise de salutation. Il ne lève pas la main, mais écoute plutôt le commentaire désobligeant que Caroline lui glisse à l'oreille en arrivant près de lui.

Élisabeth détourne le regard et s'allonge dans le véhicule avec l'intention de dormir encore un peu.

Ils roulent depuis quinze minutes lorsque le véhicule s'immobilise et se met à faire du surplace comme s'il roulait dans de la boue ou s'il était bloqué par un mur. Le premier véhicule était pourtant passé sans problème en suivant le même chemin. Le conducteur ferme le moteur et descend pour aller examiner le sol de plus près. Rien ne peut expliquer que les roues soient incapables d'avancer. Il passe à l'avant du véhicule et inspecte cette zone là aussi. Il ne trouve rien d'anormal. Après un certain temps, Jane décide de descendre du véhicule. Finalement, le conducteur demande à Jane de faire descendre Élisabeth afin de vérifier si le poids était responsable de l'incident. S'extrayant difficilement de l'arrière du véhicule, Élisabeth s'installe à côté de Jane pendant que le conducteur se remet au volant et qu'il réussit à faire avancer le véhicule. Il s'arrête immédiatement à côté du premier véhicule et s'immobilise pour attendre les deux passagères.

Soulagées, les deux jeunes filles commencent à avancer. Jane marche la première suivie de près par Élisabeth qui s'appuie dans le dos de sa sœur. Arrivée à l'endroit où le véhicule s'était arrêté, Élisabeth heurte un obstacle avec sa tête et tombe assise par terre.

_-Aie! Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Prudente, elle se relève et avance la main en direction de l'endroit où elle a heurté quelque chose. Sa main se pose sur un obstacle rigide, mais invisible qu'elle ne peut pas traverser. Jane tente de toucher à l'obstacle elle aussi, mais rien n'arrête sa main à elle. Elle fend l'air comme si de rien était.

Gagnée par l'incompréhension, puis carrément par la panique, Élisabeth se déplace vers la gauche et tente de traverser un peu plus loin. À chaque fois, un mur invisible lui bloque le passage.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Mbala? Que pensez-vous de ça? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à votre avis? _Demande Jane au conducteur du premier véhicule.

_-C'est un champ de force… De la sorcellerie très puissante… très avancée…_

_-Pourquoi est-il là à votre avis?_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet ne peut pas repartir!_

_-Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire! Mbala, dites-moi qu'il y a quelque chose à faire?_

_-Je ne suis pas en mesure de contrer cette puissance!_

_-Et si on essayait plus loin?_

_-Ça ne donnerait rien… c'est un dôme… _

_-Je vais contacter le professeur au campement! _Nous attendrons ses instructions. Ajoute John en arrivant près d'elles à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, William, Charles et l'aide soignant arrivent à bord d'un troisième véhicule. Lorsqu'ils approchent du chemin emprunté par les autres, le véhicule des nouveaux arrivants bloque au même endroit que celui qui transportait Élisabeth.

_-William, Charles, Luc, vous allez devoir descendre afin qu'on puisse savoir lequel d'entre vous ne peut pas passer le champ de force. _

Charles est le premier à passer. Il réussit du premier coup de même que le conducteur avec leur véhicule. Lorsque William essaie à son tour, il essuie le même échec qu'Élisabeth.

_-Comme vous avez été tous deux prisonniers du sorcier! C'est à croire qu'il vous a donné quelque chose… _Ose dire John en consultant Mbala du regard.

_-Ou nous faire quelque chose! _Ajoute Élisabeth en s'asseyant à même le sol.

_-Que veux-tu faire? _Demande Charles à son ami.

_-Ne me regardez pas comme ça? Ce n'est pas mon œuvre! _S'exclame Élisabeth en sentant le regard désapprobateur du professeur sur elle.

_-Elle n'y est pour rien professeur Darcy! Il s'agit de sorcellerie! De la grande sorcellerie!_

_-Bon, alors! John, je veux que vous apportiez les restes de nos deux amis et que vous les fassiez examiner très rapidement! Dès que vous apprendrez quoique ce soit, faites m'en part! Quant à vous Mbala, vous allez le suivre et aller consulter qui vous voulez, en autant que vous trouviez ce qu'il faut faire pour nous libérer de ces effets indésirables! Revenez vite!_

_-Et de mon côté? _Demande timidement Jane sans oser le regarder.

_-Vous allez rester, pour surveiller votre sœur. Pas pour faire votre reportage. Je ne veux pas que votre sœur se retrouve seule avec moi. La force qui nous garde prisonniers ici nous pousse également l'un vers l'autre. Ne la quittez pas d'une semelle._

_-Si je comprends bien, je suis non seulement prisonnière du champ de force, mais également dans votre campement?_

_-Je ne vous ai pas invitée à faire cette expédition avec nous! Souvenez-vous en avant de sortir de votre tente. Ne vous mêlez pas à nos activités! C'est un ordre!_

_-Vous ne valez pas mieux que le sorcier finalement!_

William se serait jeté sur elle si Charles ne l'avait pas arrêté de sa main.

_-William! Tout doux! Rentrons au camp, veux-tu?_

_-Il vaut mieux! Tu as raison!_ Répond finalement William en lâchant un soupire d'exaspération.

_-Montez Jane! Élisabeth! _Lance Charles aux deux jeunes femmes.

Jane fait signe à Élisabeth de garder le silence. Sur le chemin du retour, le mouvement du véhicule de même que le silence qui y règne a raison de la fatigue d'Élisabeth. Elle s'endort épuisée.

Le reste de la journée, Élisabeth fuit le professeur comme la peste. Elle reste résolument dans sa tente avec pour seule compagnie sa sœur Jane qui passe le plus clair de son temps après d'elle. Le soir venu, Jane la quitte quelques instants pour aller discuter avec Charles autour du feu. Élisabeth s'endort dès que celle-ci est sortie.

Le lendemain, Élisabeth émerge enfin de sa tente, mais s'installe sur une chaise longue d'où elle observe le va et vient des membres de l'équipe qui ont repris leurs tâches reliées à l'expédition. Voyant que sa sœur a besoin de distraction, Jane lui apporte son appareil photo. Élisabeth s'amuse à observer les diverses équipes qui vont et viennent à travers la lentille de son appareil. Elle finit par prendre de vraies photos tant elle trouve que certaines images ou activités méritent d'être immortalisées. Lorsqu'elle voit que l'équipe de William rentre, elle range son appareil sachant très bien qu'il prendrait très mal de la voir travailler et qu'il en tirerait des conclusions erronées. Celui-ci remarque aussitôt la jeune fille et son regard déjà sombre se voile encore davantage. L'ignorant volontairement, Élisabeth ferme les yeux le temps que son équipe passe et disparaisse. Une fois le professeur hors de son champ de vision, Élisabeth ouvre les yeux à nouveau et se laisse gagner par l'atmosphère unique qui règne dans la jungle lorsque le soleil baisse dans le ciel. Les cris d'animaux, le chant de certaines espèces d'oiseaux retiennent tout particulièrement son attention. Décidée à capter sur pellicule l'émotion vive qui l'étreint à la vue d'un gris d'Afrique qui est posé sur les plus hautes feuilles d'un arbre, Élisabeth reprend son appareil qu'elle avait dissimulé sous la couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes. Après avoir jeté un regard en direction de la tente de William et avoir constaté qu'il est occupé, elle règle son appareil pour prendre quelques clichés du majestueux perroquet avant qu'il ne prenne son envol. Lorsqu'elle réalise que l'oiseau reste là malgré le bruit que fait son appareil à chaque prise, Élisabeth ne se fait pas prier pour prendre d'autres photos en modifiant certains paramètres cherchant constamment à obtenir «la photo parfaite». Contrairement à la majorité de ses collègues, la jeune photographe n'était pas encore passée au numérique jugeant qu'avec ces appareils ultra sophistiqués, elle n'arriverait pas à rendre justice à ce qu'elle voyait. Élisabeth est si concentrée sur son modèle qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'un homme en colère s'avance vers elle. William se saisit de son appareil et le lui confisque faisant basculer Élisabeth vers l'arrière. Il va sans dire que l'oiseau qu'Élisabeth photographiait n'était déjà plus sur la branche.

_-MERDE!_

_-J'AI DIT PAS DE PHOTOS!_

_-CE N'EST PAS POUR LE TRAVAIL!_

_-Quand on voit où finissent vos photos… il y a de quoi se méfier!_

_-Je n'ai pas vendu votre photo à ce journal! _Réplique la jeune femme les points sur les hanches.

_-Ça c'est vous qui le dites!_

_-RENDEZ-MOI MON APPAREIL!_

_-Il n'en est pas question!_

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de le garder!_

_-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de venir ici…_

_-Vous m'interdisez tout! Il faut bien que je m'occupe!_

_-J'ai bien une idée… mais non, vous n'êtes pas assez jolie pour faire l'affaire!_

Devant cette affirmation très choquante, Élisabeth voit rouge. Elle lève la main pour gifler William. Celui-ci est plus rapide. Il lui attrape la main au vol et l'immobilise.

_-Ne refaites jamais ça… Je rends coups sur coups!_

Devant la rudesse de son ton, Élisabeth décide de garder le silence malgré l'envie qu'elle a de répliquer. Elle attend que William lui lâche le bras, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle ne lui donne pas le plaisir de la voir baisser les yeux. William finit par lui rendre son bras et la regarder s'éloigner de lui en direction de la jungle.

Le professeur vient pour ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il constate qu'elle s'engage dans la jungle, mais se fait arrêter par Charles qui lui dit de rester où il est.

_-J'y vais!_ Lance Jane à Charles avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de sa sœur.

_-Il vaut mieux que tu la laisses tranquille William!_

_-Tiens… prend son appareil… et garde-le!_

_-La prochaine fois… au lieu de t'en prendre à elle, vient me chercher d'accord? _

_-Elle me met hors de moi! Elle fait tout pour cela!_

_-On croirait que c'est plus fort que vous deux?_

_-Je ne me reconnais pas lorsque je suis avec elle. J'aurais pu la tuer si vous n'aviez pas été là!_

_-Je sais! _

De son côté Élisabeth s'enfonce toujours dans la jungle sans vraiment savoir où elle va. Comme elle craint toujours de ne pas trouver le chemin pour retourner au campement, elle s'arrête et s'assied sur la souche d'un arbre mort. Des bruits de pas lui indiquent qu'une personne arrive. Elle soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit de Jane. Lorsque sa sœur s'assied à ses côtés, son menton commence à trembler et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Comme un barrage qui cède au printemps, un torrent de larmes s'écoule de ses yeux et serpente vers son menton. Jane passe affectueusement une main dans son dos afin de l'encourager à laisser sortir tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle. Une minute plus tard, les sanglots d'Élisabeth deviennent sonores et Jane est bien tentée de se joindre à elle. Élisabeth avait toujours été la plus forte des deux. Habituellement, c'était la situation inverse que les deux sœurs vivaient. Jusqu'à ce séjour en Afrique, Élisabeth n'avait jamais été aussi émotive.

_-Je suis là! Liza! Ça va aller._

_-Mais non! Ça ne va pas! Rien ne va… _

_-Chérie, ne te décourage pas!_

_-Jane… je ne peux même pas partir… Il ne veut pas de moi… Je suis obligée de rester là où on ne veut pas de moi. _

_-Je sais… je sais que c'est plutôt pénible comme situation… mais tu n'es pas seule… je suis là._

_-Je sais… heureusement que tu es là… autrement… Je l'aurais probablement tué à l'heure qu'il est. _

_-Mais non!_

_-Je suis sérieuse Jane. Pour la première fois de ma vie… je suis convaincue qu'il est possible de tuer une personne… Si on la déteste comme je le déteste lui._

_-Élisabeth Bennet, ne dis pas ça!_

_-Chut Jane! J'entends des pas… _

_-Mais non! Il n'y a rien! Je n'entends rien moi…_

_-Chut!_

Tout à coup, des fléchettes pleuvent de partout et les deux filles courent pour les éviter. Jane en reçoit une sur le bras. Courant toujours, Élisabeth constate que sa sœur commence à ralentir comme si elle était sous l'effet d'un puissant sédatif. Elle revient sur ses pas, accélère pour rejoindre Jane en esquivant plusieurs fléchettes qui arrivent dans sa direction.

_-Non… laisse-moi… va chercher de l'aide! Ne reste pas ici!_

_-Non! Je ne peux pas faire ça!_

_-Si, il le faut._

Se retournant apeurée, Élisabeth prend le chemin inverse et retourne en courant vers le village. Elle sort d'entre les arbres en criant fortement et en demandant de l'aide. Elle s'écrase dans les bras de la première personne à répondre à son appel. Comme Charles était allé mettre l'appareil photo d'Élisabeth en lieu sur, c'est William qui reçoit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _

_-Jane… elle a reçu une fléchette… elle est dans la forêt… au bout du sentier à Gauche._

Charles arrive vers le couple en courant.

_-Quoi? Quelle fléchette?_

_-Elles sont empoisonnées, je crois! Vite… vous devez y aller, mais pas seuls! Ceux qui nous ont attaquées sont encore là… Ils ne doivent pas être loin..._

_-Viens Charles! Mademoiselle Bennet, allez dans votre tente._

En suivant le sentier, les deux hommes restent silencieux et attentifs au moindre bruit. Lorsqu'ils atteignent le lieu où Jane aurait du se trouver, il n'y a plus aucune trace de la jeune fille. Seules quelques fléchettes plantées ça et là sur les plantes environnantes, prouvent qu'une bataille vient de s'y tenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes retournent vers le village, impuissants. Élisabeth les y attend de pied ferme. Elle comprend bien avant qu'ils ne le lui disent qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé.

_-C'est ma faute… Si seulement je ne m'étais pas éloignée du campement… Jane, oh mon Dieu… Où peux-tu être?_

_-Ne vous en faites pas… nous la retrouverons. _Tente de la rassurer William.

_-Je vais aller prévenir les autorités. Ils vont organiser une battue… _

Lorsque Charles part pour la tente des communications. William prend Élisabeth contre lui. Elle pleure abondamment. William lui chuchote des mots d'apaisement en vain, rien n'y fait. Sa peine n'a pas de fin. Il finit par l'escorter dans sa tente et par l'obliger à s'allonger. William est contraint de s'installer à ses côtés car elle refuse de se séparer de lui. Finalement, allongé contre lui, Élisabeth finit par s'endormir. William se déplace lentement et réussit à se relever sans l'éveiller de nouveau. Lorsqu'il parvient à s'extraire de la tente, il va retrouver Charles qui note dans le cahier des communications le résumé de son entretient avec les autorités africaines.

_-Alors… que savent-ils?_

_-Peu de choses… toutefois, John et son équipe devraient arriver dans la soirée avec les résultats des analyses pratiquées sur les deux cadavres qui ont été retrouvés près_ _d'ici. Le directeur m'a aussi confirmé que l'homme qui leur a été livré n'est pas le sorcier. Il nous envoie des renforts qui partiront demain matin afin que nous puissions effectuer des recherches pour retrouver Jane._

Les deux hommes quittent la tente de communication pour aller rejoindre les membres de leur équipe et s'occuper du souper. Une fois le repas prêt, William prépare une assiette pour Élisabeth et se dirige vers sa tente pour aller la lui porter. Lorsqu'il entre, elle est encore endormie. Il la touche délicatement pour la réveiller. Élisabeth ouvre les yeux et le regarde avec crainte.

_-J'ai pensé que vous préfériez manger dans votre tente._

_-Et Jane? Avez-vous des nouvelles?_

Tandis qu'elle s'assied, William lui passe son assiette et s'assied sur le lit en face d'elle.

_-Nous avons rapporté son enlèvement aux autorités. Ils nous envoient des renforts dès demain pour nous aider à la chercher. _

_-Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard demain._

_-John et son équipe va arriver ce soir avec le résultat des analyses._

_-Ramèneront-ils avec eux l'expert en magie africaine?_

_-Sans doute… C'est ce que j'avais demandé à Mbala!_

_-Oui… c'est vrai. _

_-Mangez votre assiette, ça va refroidir._

_-Je suis vraiment désolée professeur Darcy! Jamais je n'aurais dû entreprendre ce maudit voyage. En tout cas pas dans ses conditions. _

_-Il est un peu tard pour les regrets, non?_

_-C'est à cause de mes rêves aussi. Depuis que j'ai touché ce diable de diamant rose… après l'avoir pris en photo… on dirait que quelque chose s'est déclenché en moi. J'ai commencé à rêver à cette femme… et à cet homme aussi._

_-La photo du diamant rose… elle est de vous?_

_-Oui… _

_-Et vous l'avez pris dans vos mains… volontairement?_

_-Non… il allait tomber… je l'ai rattrapé par réflexe._

_-La même chose m'est arrivée! Moi aussi je l'ai touché. Une distraction et oups! Il était dans ma main. Le sorcier prétendait que mon ulcère venait de là… que c'était ma punition pour l'avoir touché avec mes doigts._

_-Vous êtes malade?_

_-Trop de stress… _

_-Il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je vous vois détendu. Je ne vous avais jamais vu sourire._

_-Finissez votre assiette et vous aurez même droit à un rire._

Élisabeth avale rapidement le reste de son plat sous l'œil amusé de William. Il ricane doucement. La voix de Charles se fait alors entendre à l'extérieur les prenant tous deux par surprise.

_-Eh, les amoureux? Le groupe de John arrive. Tu devrais venir Will?_

**Alors? Voulez-vous la suite… ou je vous fais languir?**

**Miriamme**


	6. Un nouveau joueur

**Un gros merci à Herminionne et MissPapagena pour vos commentaires. Ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de nos lecteurs.** **Miriamme**

_**Sixième partie**_

_-Moi aussi je dois entendre ce que John a à dire. Faites-le venir ici. S'il vous plaît._

_-Charles? John? Entrez! Venez en discuter ici._

À l'entrée des deux hommes, William se lève et prend place à côté d'Élisabeth sur le même lit qu'elle. Tout en fixant ses yeux qu'elle avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois, Élisabeth le regarde faire un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais redevient sérieuse lorsque John prend la parole.

_-La jeune fille a été identifiée avec certitude. Il s'agit de la fille d'un ancien chef de village. Elle est disparue il y a près d'une cinquantaine d'années. Son père est toujours en vie et mène une vie active dans un village loin d'ici, malgré qu'il soit âgé de quatre-vingt sept ans. Sa fille aurait 68 ans aujourd'hui. Il semble qu'elle ait été tuée à l'âge de 18 ans._

_-Et l'homme?_

-_Nous avons de fortes raisons de croire qu'il s'agissait de son amant. Son père a parlé d'un homme dont elle était amoureuse, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser. Suite à un événement malheureux dont le père aurait été en responsable, le pauvre homme aurait été contraint d'offrir sa fille en mariage à un sorcier qui habitait le village voisin en guise de paiement pour que celui-ci accepte de garder le silence. Ce sorcier était un homme d'âge mûr à peine plus jeune que le père à l'époque. La jeune fille ne voulait rien savoir de l'homme en question. Elle a revu son amant en cachette à quelques reprises. Puis, lorsque le moment des épousailles est arrivé, elle a disparue. Cette histoire est encore racontée dans les villages environnants. L'amant est également disparu à peu près à la même époque. Certains ont raconté qu'ils ont pris la fuite ensemble et qu'ils se sont dirigés en Europe. Durant l'enquête, le fiancé a été arrêté puis questionné. Mais comme il possédait un alibi solide et que les corps n'ont pas été retrouvés, l'homme a donc été relâché. Le père a été très ébranlé lorsque nous lui avons annoncé que nous avions retrouvé les restes de sa fille et de son amant._

_-Lui avez-vous parlé de moi et de mes rêves?_

_-Oui et il est inquiet pour vous. Il dit que sa fille cherche à se venger et que vous êtes son véhicule._

_-Il croit donc à la sorcellerie?_

_-Il croit aux fantômes plus précisément._

_-Sait-il où nous pourrions trouver le sorcier? _Demande William à son tour.

_-Il ne sait même pas s'il est encore en vie._

_-Que suggérez-vous que nous fassions? _Demande Élisabeth.

_-Un africain viendra demain, il s'agit d'un spécialiste du monde de la sorcellerie que Mbala a trouvé à Kisangani. Il est souvent consulté sur le sujet. Mais ce qui vous intéressera davantage, c'est qu'il a déjà réduit à néant un champ de force comme celui qui vous retient ici tous les deux._

_-Merci John. Votre aide est très appréciée. Et pour ma sœur? Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles?_

_-Non… mais une équipe à moi arrivera ici demain avec des chiens et tout le matériel habituel. _

Dix minutes plus tard, Élisabeth, Charles, John, William et plusieurs autres membres de l'équipe sont assis autour d'un feu. Pour une fois, William est très détendu. Lorsque vient le temps de prendre congé pour aller dans les tentes, John précise que selon l'expert consulté par Mbala, personne ne devait se retrouver seul dans une tente pour dormir et qu'il fallait également qu'un tour de garde soit organisé.

William planifie le tour de garde avec John et divise les membres de l'expédition en équipe de deux. Jane étant manquante, il faut donc trouver une personne pour passer la nuit dans la tente d'Élisabeth. William étant seul également, il vient pour suggérer d'aller se joindre à elle, mais il est devancé par Caroline qui se propose dans l'intention évidente d'empêcher les deux jeunes d'être ensembles. Charles sera donc contraint de dormir avec William au lieu de sa sœur. Ces détails étant réglés, les guetteurs s'installent et les membres de l'équipe vont se coucher à tour de rôle. Au bout de deux heures, Caroline se réveille aux aguets. Élisabeth parle dans son sommeil et bouge énormément. Caroline se recouche et ferme les yeux. Soudain, un mouvement brusque attire l'attention de Caroline. Le lit de sa voisine bouge tout seul et s'élève de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Prenant peur, Caroline sort de la tente et se dirige vers celle de son frère. Elle le réveille et ne cesse de répéter qu'elle ne veut pas retourner dans la tente d'Élisabeth. William s'éveille et lui rend sa place préférant aller vérifier lui-même ce qui se passe avec Élisabeth.

Dès qu'il soulève la toile de l'entrée, il comprend que Caroline ait pris peur puisque le lit d'Élisabeth est maintenant assez haut dans les airs et que la jeune fille se tient la tête en gémissant. William s'approche du lit et essaie de le faire descendre en mettant une partie de son poids sur l'un des coins. Rien ne bouge. Il s'adresse même à Élisabeth directement, mais elle ne semble pas capable de s'éveiller. Soudainement, une fumée noire s'accumule et se déplace jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive directement au-dessus du corps d'Élisabeth. Le lit redescend doucement et la douleur qui suscitait des plaintes chez Élisabeth disparaît. William s'assied doucement sur le lit voisin et regarde avec anxiété ce qui se passe se demandant à tout instant s'il ne devait pas intervenir. En y regardant de plus près, il constate que la fumée noire ressemble tout à fait à une silhouette humaine. Deux bras se forment et s'avancent doucement vers le cou d'Élisabeth. Dès que l'ombre entre en contact avec le cou de la jeune fille, celle-ci ouvre les yeux horrifiée et tente de repousser son assaillant. William comprend que s'il ne fait rien, la jeune fille mourra. Il se jette sur l'ombre et tombe directement sur Élisabeth comme si ils étaient seuls dans la tente. Aussitôt remontée, la fumée noire se regroupe et recommence son manège. William chasse la fumée à chaque fois et doit recommencer dès que la silhouette se recompose. Finalement, le professeur s'allonge à côté d'Élisabeth, recouvrant presque son corps. L'ombre flotte un instant au-dessus du lit, puis s'accumule à l'entrée de la tente. William se préoccupe alors de la jeune fille et l'examine rapidement. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés et sa respiration est redevenue normale. William se retourne à nouveau vers l'entrée et constate avec soulagement que l'ombre n'est plus là. Il soulève la chevelure d'Élisabeth et examine son cou pour voir si elle a été blessée. Tout semble normal. Pas une marque n'est visible sur sa peau sombre.

Noire, sa peau lui apparaît noire à présent. Ses yeux se posent alors sur ses propres mains : noires, elles sont noires et très grandes. Pas du tout comme les siennes. Dans un instant de lucidité qui ne dure qu'une seconde, William réalise qu'il est comme au beau milieu d'un rêve éveillé. Il est comme prisonnier d'un corps qui n'est pas le sien et dont il ne peut plus contrôler les mouvements. Il n'est pas aux commandes. Le corps dans lequel son esprit est temporairement enfermé, commence à caresser le corps de la jeune fille avec l'intention de l'honorer comme une déesse. Les choses se compliquent encore davantage lorsque la jeune fille s'éveille et commence à répondre aux caresses de plus en plus explicites de William, après un seul bref moment d'hésitation. À croire qu'elle vit la même chose que lui. Ils sont à la foi eux mêmes et quelqu'un d'autre en même temps. La danse de l'amour commence et les deux amants se découvrent une soif difficile à étancher. Les caresses savantes de William amènent le corps d'Élisabeth dans un état d'excitation tel qu'elle lui crie de la prendre. William écarte alors ses jambes un peu plus et l'écrase de son poids le temps nécessaire pour entrer en elle. Lorsqu'il se propulse vers l'avant, il se heurte à une barrière qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver là. La jeune fille gémit tandis que la mince cloison de son hymen se brise. La partie consciente de William réalise alors que la jeune femme était vierge, mais l'entité qui possède son corps refuse de l'écouter et s'engage plus avant à la recherche du plaisir. L'idée que la jeune fille puisse vivre la situation de la même manière que lui l'épouvante William. Est-ce possible que deux personnes soient possédées en même temps? À en juger par l'ardeur avec laquelle leurs deux corps font l'amour, il y a tout lieu de croire que ces deux amants là n'avaient pas pu assouvir leurs envies très souvent. Lorsqu'ils atteignent l'orgasme dans une explosion de plaisir, la chute est vertigineuse. William s'allonge à ses côtés et regarde le visage détendu de la jeune fille. Comme ce n'est plus Élisabeth qu'il voit, il se surprend à se demander à quoi il ressemble pour elle. Il a beau savoir que ses mains sont au moins aussi noires que celles de son amante, il ne peut tout de même pas voir son visage. Un léger mouvement attire son regard au-dessus du lit. La fumée de tout à l'heure est de retour et cherche à se recomposer. Se levant très rapidement, William remet ses vêtements tout en surveillant l'ombre du coin de l'œil. Une fois habillé de nouveau, William s'approche de l'entrée et va brasser l'air au cœur même de l'amoncellement sombre. Prenant possession de son bras, l'ombre se répand au reste de son corps et refuse de le quitter. Voulant appeler à l'aide, William ouvre la bouche et ne peut rien dire tant et aussi longtemps que la fumée est autour de lui. Lorsqu'il recommence à voir à nouveau, il appelle Charles en criant à tue-tête. C'est alors qu'il comprend où est passée la fumée. Elle est entrée par sa bouche et circule dans son corps à la recherche du foyer de ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle atteint son cœur, les battements s'accélèrent et une sourde colère aveugle William.

Lorsque Charles se redresse dans son lit après avoir entendu son nom, il n'est pas certain si c'est vrai ou si c'est un rêve. Il hésite pendant quelques précieuses secondes, puis entend des pas à l'extérieur, à une faible distance de sa tente. Il passe son pantalon et sort de la tente pour courir derrière celui qui est déjà en route vers la tente d'Élisabeth.

_-John! Vous avez entendu vous aussi?_

_-Oui! Vite! C'était la voix de William, je crois._

Arrivés devant la tente, les deux hommes entrent rapidement et restent figés devant la scène qu'ils découvrent. Chevauchant la jeune femme dans son lit, William tente d'étrangler Élisabeth. Celle-ci se débat du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais faiblit rapidement. Charles s'élance vivement vers William et le fait basculer hors du lit. John quand à lui, recouvre le corps d'Élisabeth après avoir remarqué qu'elle est nue et l'aide à respirer du mieux qu'il le peut. Charles maintient William au sol et essaie de lui faire entendre raison. Il finit par se résoudre à le gifler pour le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Des tremblements violents émanent du corps du professeur. Charles s'écarte rapidement croyant que William allait vomir. Lorsque William ouvre la bouche, la fumée noire en sort rapidement sous l'œil étonné des deux autres. William se met à tousser alors que Charles et John suivent des yeux le nuage sombre qui quitte la tente en passant sous les lourds battants de l'entrée.

_-William! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_-Je… je n'en sais rien! Je ne comprends pas! Pas plus que toi._

_-Vous avez essayé de la tuer… vous étiez en train de l'étrangler lorsque nous sommes entrés… _

_-Moi, non! Mais j'ai vu une forme noire essayer de le faire… je l'ai fait fuir… ensuite! J'ai du m'endormir! J'ai fait un rêve étrange…_

_-Quel rêve?_

_-Je vais aller lui chercher un analgésique, elle dormira sans souffrir._

_-Bien, merci John._

Une fois le militaire hors de la tente, Charles demande à William de lui raconter ce qui s'est produit. Devant le manque de cohérence de son histoire et surtout devant son incapacité à comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la tente, Charles commence à craindre qu'un phénomène paranormal ou magique impliquant les deux jeunes gens ait été à l'œuvre encore une fois.

_-J'ai rêvé que j'étais un homme noir… et que je faisais l'amour avec ma maîtresse._

_-Allez Will, va te recoucher dans ma tente. Je vais rester ici avec Élisabeth. _

_-Très bien, ça vaut sans doute mieux. _

Lorsque le professeur vient pour franchir la porte de la tente, Charles lui lance à la blague : _William, si tu veux étrangler Caroline, ne te gêne pas._

_-Très drôle._

Quelques minutes plus tard, John revient avec deux cachets pour Élisabeth. Charles réussit à les lui faire avaler puis les deux hommes discutent des mesures à prendre dans la matinée avant l'arrivée de l'équipe qui va arriver pour les aider à résoudre ce mystère.

Le lendemain

Au petit déjeuner ce matin là, Élisabeth reste dans sa tente. Elle a beau avoir entendu la version de Charles à propos de ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit, rien ne lui revient à la mémoire. Contrairement à William qui conserve de précieuses images, Élisabeth n'a hérité que des douleurs physiques, un mal de gorge, des étourdissements et des nausées. Lorsque l'équipe tant attendue arrive, Élisabeth se repose à nouveau et l'aide-soignant suggère de la laisser reprendre des forces.

_-Professeur Darcy… j'ai bien peur de vous apporter de mauvaises nouvelles! _Lui annonce d'emblée Ibens Swalla le spécialiste envoyé par Mbala Matiti.

_-Ça ne sera certainement pas pire que ce qui se passe ici… sauf si vous me dites que vous ne pouvez pas nous faire sortir d'ici._

_-William? _Les interromps Charles.

_-Quoi?_

_-Les recherchistes sont sur leur départ… ils vont commencer les recherches._

_-Très bien… vous nous tiendrez au courant de ce que vous trouvez!_

Une fois que les hommes se sont éloignés, Charles et William s'assoient auprès d'Ibens pour entendre ce qu'il a à leur apprendre.

_-J'ai une bonne idée de ce qui a pu se passer, toutefois, il y a un certain nombre d'éléments que je ne peux analyser faute d'avoir certaines informations de votre part, puis de celle de la jeune femme qui est également impliquée._

_-Elle s'est assoupie, mais elle viendra vous voir._

_-Alors voilà ce que je peux déjà vous dire. Le sorcier est réellement dangereux. Il vous a repéré et est à la recherche de quelque chose que vous êtes seuls à pouvoir lui donner._

_-On m'a dit que le spécialiste était ici… _Leur dit Élisabeth en entrant dans la tente à son tour.

_-Vous êtes mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Oui, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Élisabeth!_

_-Asseyez-vous ici, Élisabeth! _Lui offre William en lui faisant une place à côté de lui.

_-Je vais reprendre depuis le début…_

_-Je suis désolée… je m'étais rendormie… _

_-Ce n'est rien, je venais de commencer ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez bien d'autres soucis en tête._

_-Puis-je entrer moi aussi? _Demande Caroline en arrivant à son tour.

_Oui… je crois… n'est-ce pas William? _Lui demande Charles.

_-Alors William? _Redemande Caroline.

_-Bien sur! Tu peux venir. Viens assied-toi!_

_-Voilà! Avant de vous rapporter mes informations, j'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes les uns pour les autres?_

_-Très bien! Je me nomme William Darcy. Je suis Gemmologue. Voici Charles et Caroline Bingley, botanistes renommés et frère et sœur. Et voici…_

_-Je peux me présenter moi-même, merci. Élisabeth Bennet. Je suis photographe. Je travaille avec ma sœur Jane Bennet, journaliste… Elle a été enlevée et nous sommes toujours à sa recherche… je crois que ceux qui l'ont enlevée l'ont prise pour moi…_

_-C'est évident!_

_-Donc vous pouvez nous aider!_

_-Je l'espère… mais il y a des éléments qui me manquent… pouvez-vous me raconter tout ce que vous savez jusqu'à maintenant… livrez-moi même vos pensées farfelues… il y a parfois du vrai dans toutes ces choses._

Élisabeth commence. Elle raconte dans les grandes lignes son expérience en tant que photographe pour le dossier diamant rose. Elle relate avec gêne l'instant où elle s'est retrouvée avec le diamant contre sa main nue et les rêves qu'elle s'était alors mise à faire à partir de ce moment là. Ibens remarque alors le visage sceptique de Caroline. Il jette un œil à Charles afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il désire. L'instant d'après, Charles se lève et demande à sa sœur de se joindre à lui pour aller ranger les échantillons qu'ils ont tout de même réussi à ramasser durant la journée. Caroline se lève boudeuse.

_-Si je comprends bien, vous n'aviez jamais rêvé à l'Afrique avant d'avoir touché au diamant?_

_-Non… _

_-Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez toujours voulu y venir…_

_-Seulement depuis que j'ai touché au diamant!_

_-Et vous William. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans cette histoire?_

_-J'ai également touché au diamant. Mais mon expédition en Afrique était planifiée depuis bien plus longtemps que ça! _

_-Rien d'inexplicable ne vous est arrivé depuis que vous êtes entré en contact avec la pierre en question?_

_-Non… Non, vraiment pas!_

_-Et vos maux de ventre? _Lui demande Élisabeth.

_-Mon ulcère! Oui c'est vrai! On m'a diagnostiqué un ulcère avant de partir pour l'Afrique. Voici le médicament qu'on m'a prescrit pour mon problème… _

_-Vos douleurs ont-elles diminuées?_

_-Honnêtement! Non._

_-Vous savez que l'homme qu'on a retrouvé a été empoisonné…_

_-Vous croyez qu'on cherche à m'empoisonner aussi?_

_-Pas tout à fait… non… _

_-Expliquez-vous alors!_

_-Pas tout de suite. Présentez-moi tout d'abord en détail… les situations où vous avez été ensemble et où vous trouvez que des choses anormales se sont passées… après… je serai en mesure de vous dire ce que je pense._

Élisabeth commence en mentionnant qu'elle connaissait déjà le docteur Darcy de réputation à cause du dossier du Diamant rose sur lequel elle avait travaillé un moment. Elle mentionne qu'elle était très heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir le rencontrer dans le cadre du nouveau contrat que Jane venait de signer. Ibens ricane lorsqu'elle lui narre l'incident de la photo à l'aéroport. William vient pour répliquer, mais Ibens élève la main pour le faire taire.

_-Vous aurez votre tour professeur!_

Élisabeth continue en parlant de son séjour à l'hôtel en compagnie de Caroline alors que l'équipe était déjà en route pour le campement. Elle revient sur le vol de sa pellicule et sur sa discussion avec Steve Gendron, coopérant.

_-Vous a-t-on volé autre chose que la pellicule?_

_-On ne lui a rien volé voyons! Elle a vendu la photo à la presse locale! _S'exclame William.

_-Vous avez fait ça? _Lui demande Ibens.

_-Non! On m'a volé ma pellicule dans ma chambre d'hôtel, probablement pendant que je mangeais au restaurant avec Caroline._

_-Il ne manquait rien d'autre que la pellicule?_

_-C'est ce qu'elle prétend! _Ajoute William toujours sceptique.

_-Professeur! _Le gronde Ibens avant de se tourner vers Élisabeth pour lui lancer :_ Continuez mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-Merci… _

Élisabeth lui parle alors des deux hommes qu'elle avait vus au bar et des photos qu'elle a prises de Caroline au moment du départ. Lorsqu'elle arrive au moment où la sœur de Charles et elle ont été attaquées et où elle a finalement été enlevée, Élisabeth se met à bafouiller.

_-Ne vous arrêtez pas… _

_-Je me suis réveillée dans une pièce sombre et humide. Le sol sentait la terre… une odeur de terre rouge. La tête me tournait. J'ai entendu deux hommes discuter à l'extérieur. Le ton montait. J'ai craint qu'il n'y ait une bataille. Soudain, plus rien. Pendant de longues minutes, je suis restée allongée là dans le noir. J'étais certaine d'être tombée entre les griffes d'un réseau de traite des blanches. Lorsque la porte s'est enfin ouverte et que la lumière a pénétré dans la pièce. Je n'ai rien vu distinctement. Une femme s'est approchée de moi et m'a fait boire un liquide visqueux et brunâtre. J'ai sombré dans un profond sommeil. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé… toutefois… lorsque je me suis réveillée à nouveau, j'étais ailleurs._

_-Comment le savez-vous?_

_-J'étais habillée différemment… Le sol était couvert de pailles et les bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur étaient plus distincts._

_-On vous avait probablement changé de hutte?_

_-Non… elle a raison professeur, elle a été transportée dans un autre village._

_-Durant les heures qui ont suivies, j'ai été interrogée par un homme dont je ne pouvais pas voir le visage. Sa voix était très agréable, mais je jurerais qu'il n'est pas jeune. Il me faisait boire du thé… Enfin, il me disait que c'était du thé. Le goût était agréable. J'avais le sentiment d'être bien lorsque j'en buvais. Je me souviens qu'il voulait tout savoir… Il a trouvé mon journal et m'a demandé de lui donner des précisions sur certains passages. _

Ibens observe William tout autant qu'Élisabeth durant de longues minutes. Lorsque la jeune fille parle de la période où son ravisseur l'a finalement attaché à un poteau au milieu de la hutte et qu'il s'est mis à la droguer continuellement, Ibens constate que William commence à s'agiter.

_-Vous voulez parler William?_

_-En fait… j'ai dû rendre visite au ravisseur de mademoiselle Bennet à peu près à ce moment-là! J'avais contacté un homme qu'on appelait le sorcier et j'avais pris rendez-vous avec lui, il avait, paraît-il des informations à me communiquer._

_-Il était comment physiquement?_

_-Sans singes distinctifs… seulement vieux!_

William raconte à Ibens comment l'homme lui a fait boire une potion qui l'avait fait dormir. Il relate avec plusieurs moments d'hésitation, les heures pénibles qu'il avait vécues alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en captivité. Ibens ne semble pas surpris lorsqu'ils affirment avoir tous deux parlé dans une autre langue et s'être intimement rencontrés sous l'emprise de la drogue. William continue sa narration en revenant sur son évasion et sur sa difficulté à quitter le village.

_-Vous avez eu un bon réflexe en restant là où vous étiez… chaque tentative vous aurait rapproché du village à nouveau. _

Lorsqu'il raconte qu'il a vu Élisabeth se faire fouetter par les africains alors qu'elle était attachée sur la place publique, Élisabeth se lève en proie à une vive colère.

_-Vous les avez laissé me battre!_

_-Il ne pouvait rien faire, il devait partir!_

_-Je n'aurais rien pu changer! Je voulais aller chercher de l'aide!_

_-Il a raison mademoiselle Bennet. Vous seriez certainement morts tous les deux s'il était revenu._

_-Je suis désolée, j'ai jugé trop vite!_

William parle ensuite de sa réaction lorsqu'il a appris qu'Élisabeth était la sœur de Jane et de la certitude qu'il avait qu'elle était une intrigante et une menteuse.

_-Le croyez-vous toujours?_

_-Elle savait qui j'étais dans la hutte… elle ne m'en a rien dit… elle en aurait eu l'occasion._

_-Vous m'aviez déjà condamnée à cause de la photo à l'aéroport… si vous aviez su qui j'étais à ce moment là… vous ne vous seriez plus soucié de moi… Sans compter que vous auriez aussitôt licencié Jane._

_-Là c'est vous qui me condamnez sans savoir!_

_-Vous l'avez fait… Dès que vous avez su qui j'étais… vous nous avez licenciées… toutes les deux._

_-Parlez-moi des cadavres Élisabeth! Comment les avez vous repérés…_

_-Pardon? Oh, c'est par accident, l'un des secouristes qui est venu m'aider à quitter le village où on me gardait prisonnière, m'a dit avoir vu un homme qui avait dans les mains un livre dont la description semblait correspondre à mon journal intime. L'homme l'avait échappé dans le sentier. John et moi… John c'est le nom du secouriste en question… John m'a menée jusqu'au lieu en question. C'est aussi là ou le diamant aurait été retrouvé… Dès que nous sommes arrivés près de la rivière… j'ai su que cet endroit correspondait à celui de mon rêve. _

_-Est-ce là que vous avez réalisé que vous ne pouviez pas partir?_

_-Le champ de force? Non, ça c'était le lendemain. Comme le professeur ne voulait plus de nous, ma sœur et moi avons pris le départ en même temps que le convoi qui transportait les deux corps. Très vite, j'ai confrontée au fait que je ne pouvais pas traverser une certaine frontière. Un champ de force. J'étais convaincue que le professeur penserait que je l'avais moi-même mis en place pour ne pas partir…_

_-Il y a un fond de vérité dans cette affirmation mademoiselle Bennet! _Ajoute Ibens volontairement mystérieux.

_-Vous voyez bien! _Renchérit William.

_-Je ne peux pas être tenue responsable… _

_-Attendez! _La coupe alors William._ Un autre incident inexplicable qui s'est produit cette nuit… _

_-Lorsque vous étiez dans la même tente?_

_-Oui… _

_-Vous n'avez pas à me le dire : Je sais que vous avez été intimes! Je le devine par votre attitude à tous deux…_

_-Personnellement, je ne me souviens de rien… _Précise Élisabeth.

_-De mon côté, j'avais le sentiment de rêver!_

_-Et la fumée noire? Vous l'avez rêvée elle aussi?_

_-Non! Elle était là… Elle a pénétré mon esprit temporairement…_

_-Pouvez-vous me donner votre main Élisabeth?_

_-Bien sûr! Tenez!_

_-Bien… Bien… passez-moi la vôtre William. _

_-Tenez!_

Dès qu'il tient la main de William dans la sienne, Ibens la pose sur celle d'Élisabeth. Ibens couvre leurs deux mains de la sienne et ferme les yeux.

_-Vous êtes hantés par deux âmes sœurs! Celles-ci ont connu un destin tragique! Elles veulent que justice leur soit rendues… _

_-Les deux cadavres que j'ai trouvés? _

_-Oui…_

_-Alors… ils devraient être libres maintenant._

_-Ce n'est pas aussi simple… L'analyse de leurs restes nous a révélé qu'ils ont tous les deux été assassinés mais par quoi et pourquoi, ça, nous ne le savons pas!_

_-Ils n'ont qu'à me le communiquer dans un rêve… je ferai le nécessaire… je les aiderai…_

_-Vous ne le pouvez pas… ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce qu'ils l'ignorent eux-mêmes._

_-Ils ne peuvent tout de même pas ignorer qu'ils sont morts?_

_-Non, ils en sont parfaitement conscients, mais une force les retient ici! Ils ne semblent pas savoir quoi._

_-Ils sont retenus par un champ de force?_

_-Un champ de force entre deux mondes, oui!_

_-Que devons-nous faire alors?_

_-Vous avez déjà commencé à les aider. Grâce à vos rêves Élisabeth, vous avez déjà été capable d'établir avec beaucoup de précision le lieu où leurs restes reposaient. Un passage de communication s'est développé entre vous et la jeune fille assassinée. Vous voyez et ressentez des choses qui lui sont communiquées par votre inconscient en passant par vos rêves. _

_-Et moi?_

_-Vous, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, mais bien plus simple à la fois! Il semble que vos émotions soient la clé. Voilà pourquoi vous avez mal au ventre. En tant qu'homme et surtout en tant scientifique, vous avez toujours refoulé vos sentiments. Vous ne les respectez même pas! L'homme qui vous hante était sans doute comme vous. Vous devez être attentif aux sentiments que vous éprouvez pour mademoiselle Bennet car ils nous apprendront bien des choses sur ce qui a pu se produire entre eux. _

_-Je ne saisis vraiment pas…_

_-Non, mais vous sentez… _

_-Je ne saisis pas plus que lui…_

_-Je vais être plus clair, vous devez vous considérez comme un couple à partir de maintenant. Vous vivez une relation qui est copiée sur celle de nos deux amants morts il y a une cinquantaine d'année. Les événements vont se succéder et vous pousser à revivre la même chose qu'eux. Si par exemple, l'homme était violent et possessif, vous, William deviendrez violent et possessif. _

_-Tout n'est donc pas provoqué par le Sorcier?_

_-Non, d'ailleurs à son sujet, nous n'avons que trois certitudes, il est vivant, il connaît les deux amants qui vous hantent et il tient à ce que vous restiez ici. Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être lui qui est responsable de votre possession…_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Il cherche quelque chose? _

_-Si je résume bien votre théorie, nous sommes hantés par deux personnes qui se sont possiblement entretuées et nous sommes aussi poursuivis par un homme qui a tout intérêt à ce que nous disparaissions à nouveau parce que nous savons quelque chose ou avons quelque chose qu'il veut. _Déclame Élisabeth d'un seul souffle.

_-On pourrait résumer la situation comme cela oui, mais vous oubliez un détail important qui pourrait faire toute la différence dans le dénouement de cette histoire._

_-Quoi? _Lui demande aussitôt William.

_-Vous êtes des âmes sœurs!_

_-Des âmes sœurs qui s'entretuent, vous avez raison, ça peut faire toute la différence._

_-Non… je ne parle pas de ceux qui vous possèdent… Je parle de vous deux!_

_-Nous! Des âmes sœurs?_ S'exclame William indigné.

_-Oui!_

_-Non… c'est impossible!_ S'écrient les deux autres exactement en même temps.

_-Vous êtes tout disposés à croire à cette histoire abracadabrante… mais vous n'acceptez pas la seule chose qui saute aux yeux de tous._

_-Nous arrivons à peine à nous sentir… _Plaide Élisabeth.

Ibens ricane doucement.

_-Elle me met constamment hors de moi… _

_-Je le déteste!_

_-C'est pareil pour moi!_

_-Bon… restons en là pour l'instant… quelque soit les sentiments que vous éprouvez – pour l'instant - l'un pour l'autre, ceux-ci évolueront et viendront influencer le déroulement des événements… _

_-Soyez donc clair pour une fois!_

_-Le scénario retenu par les scientifiques qui ont étudié les deux cadavres que vous avez déterrés est le suivant : l'homme aurait tué la femme et aurait été assassiné par la suite… _

_-Comme dans mon rêve._

_-Il manque plusieurs éléments à leur histoire… il vous faudra les trouver pour vous libérer…_

_-C'est ridicule! _S'insurge William.

_-Et le champ de force… allez-vous pouvoir l'enrayer?_

_-Seulement si on retrouve le sorcier…_

_-Il n'y a aucune chance alors!_

_-Je voudrais tenter quelque chose avec vous deux… une sorte d'expérience qui pourrait nous apporter d'autres éléments. J'aimerais vous hypnotiser… l'un après l'autre…_

_-Très bien… _Accepte très rapidement William.

_-Je veux bien…_

_-Je voudrais commencer par vous professeur._

_-Ok…_

_-Je vous laisse! _Dit Élisabeth en se levant.

_-Non… vous devez rester._

_-Quoi? _Réplique William surpris_._

_-Elle doit me dire si ce que vous me raconterez a un lien avec ses rêves… _

_-Très bien, je reste! Si le professeur Darcy est d'accord!_

_-Comme si j'avais le choix!_

_-Bon! Alors, voici comment nous allons procéder. Professeur, vous allez rester assis sur le lit. Élisabeth, vous allez vous asseoir sur la chaise qui est derrière moi. Si ça tourne mal, la porte est tout près, vous pourrez sortir pour aller chercher de l'aide. Ça vous va?_

Les deux acceptent.

Ibens s'adresse alors à William à qui il demande de fermer les yeux. Sa voix devient profonde et caverneuse. Élisabeth se surprend à fermer les yeux également. Elle a bien du mal à résister à cette voix si apaisante. C'est alors qu'un étrange phénomène se produit. Élisabeth constate que l'image d'une autre personne se superpose à celle de William. Cette autre personne a la peau noire et que ses cheveux sont noirs et très bouclés. Au bout d'à peine une minute, un africain très costaud est assis devant Ibens.

_-Vous voyez ce que je vois? _Lui demande Ibens en se tournant vers elle.

_-Oui, c'est l'homme de mes rêves?_

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Mathias Monde. _

_-Ouvrez les yeux Mathias!_

_-Où suis-je?_

_-Vous êtes mon invité. Je vous veux du bien!_

_-Que me voulez-vous?_

_-Je veux vous aider… _

_-Vous ne pouvez pas!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Mon père m'a interdit de revenir ici!_

_-Pour quelle raison?_

_-Le sorcier a jeté son dévolu sur elle._

_-Et elle… elle l'aime?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… … Elle me dit que non…_

_-Son père a-t-il une bonne raison pour vous refuser sa main?_

_-Je n'ai pas d'argent… officiellement… mais il ne sait pas que j'ai trouvé une mine d'or… personne ne le sait. Personne ne doit savoir… _

_-Vous avez trouvé une mine… des diamants roses?_

_-Vous êtes un sorcier vous aussi?_

_-Pourquoi dites-vous ça?_

_-Le sorcier m'a dit la même chose que vous… il prétend que Sara m'en a volé un. Il prétend qu'elle veut le lui offrir pour lui prouver son amour._

_-Mais c'est vous qu'elle aime non?_

_-Je ne sais plus… j'ai si mal. _Répond William en se tenant le ventre.

_-Mathias… Sara et vous… êtes-vous amants?_

_-Oui… depuis très longtemps. Nous nous sommes connus il y a deux ans. Nous avons été amants très rapidement. Après trois mois, son père a découvert notre relation et l'a envoyé en ville chez sa tante. Elle n'est revenue que le mois dernier._

_-Vous l'aimez encore?_

_-Oui, moi, je l'aime toujours. Elle? Je ne sais pas! Elle ne veut plus me voir. J'ai si mal au ventre… je vais mourir… je le sais. Depuis son retour, j'ai un mal qui me ronge l'estomac de l'intérieur… le sorcier dit qu'elle m'a jeté un sort._

_-Mathias… vous allez fermer les yeux à nouveau. Très bien… Je veux que vous vous rendiez plus loin. Je veux que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre Sara. Que vous a-t-elle fait?_

_-Je ne peux pas y croire! Ça ne se peut pas! Elle m'a effectivement volé un diamant. Je le cherchais pour le remettre à Benis. Benis m'a dit qu'il avait entendu Sara se venter qu'elle avait trouvé un Diamant. Sara ne sait même pas où se trouve ma mine. Personne ne sait où se trouve ma mine._

_-Très bien. Mathias fermez les yeux à nouveau… Vous allez vous réveiller, mais vous perdrez tout souvenir de ce qui s'est produit dans les dix dernières minutes._

Dès qu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveau, William est redevenu lui-même physiquement et moralement. Il baille lentement et s'étire comme dans un état second. Ibens fait signe à Élisabeth de changer de place avec lui.

_-Alors… ça n'a pas marché? _Demande William curieux.

_-Très bien au contraire. Nous allons observer la même procédure avec Élisabeth. Professeur, vous allez rester assis derrière moi. Peu importe ce qu'elle fera ou dira, vous devez rester silencieux._

_-Très bien._

Ibens regarde Élisabeth avec attention et pose sa paume noire sur son front.

_-Élisabeth, laissez-vous aller. Fermez les yeux. Lorsque j'aurai compté jusqu'à trois, vos paupières deviendront si lourdes que vous ne pourrez plus les relever. Un, deux, trois. William, regardez bien ce qui va se produire._

En effet, aussitôt que William pose ses yeux sur la jeune fille, une autre femme semble prendre sa place. Elle est très mince, petite et totalement noire. Ibens constate aussitôt que la taille de la jeune femme correspond bien aux dimensions du cadavre trouvé il y a quelques jours. Tout comme l'homme noir de tout à l'heure.

_-Sara… vous êtes bien Sara n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui… et vous? Vous êtes qui?_

_-Je me nomme Ibens… je suis un ami de votre père. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous!_

_-Il aurait du s'inquiéter bien avant…. _

_-Je suis aussi un ami de Mathias… _

_-Mathias…. Il est ici?_

_-Non… mais il veut savoir comment vous allez!_

_-Vous mentez!_

_- Comment?_

_-Aucun homme ne peut être ami de mon père et ami de Mathias en même temps… Mon père n'aime pas Mathias._

_-C'est ce que vous croyez._

_-Alors pourquoi exige-t-il que j'épouse cet homme repoussant._

_-Il n'a pas le choix… le sorcier le fait chanter._

Tout en disant cette phrase, l'homme applique la paume sur la tête de Élisabeth ce qui a pour effet de lui faire aussitôt fermer les yeux.

_-Maintenant, je vous demande de vous rendre plus loin dans le temps. Rendez-vous à un moment où vous avez souffert._

Dès qu'Ibens retire sa paume, Élisabeth s'agite et devient hystérique.

_-NON! Il ne peut pas être mort… dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…. Pas après tout ce temps…_

_-Je suis désolé…. Je n'ai rien pu faire. _Réplique Ibens en se risquant à entrer dans le jeu.

_-Vous l'avez tué…. C'est ça… Vous l'avez tué?_

_-Non!_

_-Je veux le voir! Montrez-le-moi. Vous dites que mon bébé est mort? Je ne vous crois pas! Montrez-le-moi tout de suite._

Ibens applique les mains sur sa tête à nouveau. William et Ibens ne peuvent s'empêcher de se dévisager avec étonnement. Ibens donne d'autres instructions à la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux encore une fois.

_-Au secours, j'étouffe… À l'aide…. Mathias…. Je t'en prie… Non… _

Devant la panique que la jeune fille semble revivre à contre temps, Ibens s'empresse de la réveiller elle aussi.

_-Tout va bien Élisabeth. Vous allez vous réveiller et tout oublier ce qui vient de se passer._

_-Ai-je été aussi loquace que monsieur Darcy?_

_-Presque… _Répond Ibens.

_-Qu'avez-vous appris de plus Ibens en écoutant nos deux interrogatoires?_

_-Je crois que Sara et Mathias ont eu un enfant._

_-Par contre… Sara nous a appris qu'il était mort né!_

_-C'est ce qu'une autre personne a raconté à Sara. Nous ne savons donc même pas si c'est vrai!_

_-Est-ce que ça change quelque chose dans l'histoire?_

_-Pas vraiment. Quoique nous ayons aussi maintenant la certitude que c'est bien Mathias qui vous a tué. _

_-Sans doute parce qu'il était convaincu que j'avais révélé au sorcier où était sa mine. Ça y est… ça me revient. Dans mon rêve… lorsque je me fais attaquer. L'homme, enfin je sais maintenant qu'il s'agit de Mathias. Mathias me prend un objet dans les poches et devient extrêmement violent lorsqu'il découvre ce que c'est. Cela veut dire que j'avais un diamant qui provenait de sa mine. _

_-Sans doute un présent du sorcier._

_-Il a dit à Mathias que Sara avait l'intention de lui offrir un diamant rose. _

_-Le sorcier devait dire à Sara qu'il allait empoisonner Mathias jusqu'à la mort si elle le revoyait. _

_-Oui… c'est fort probablement ça! _Approuve Ibens.

_-Une fois que Mathias m'a enterrée… c'est le sorcier qui a assassiné Mathias._

_-Bon… nous avons toute l'histoire… ou presque… où cela nous mène-t-il à présent? Le champ de force va disparaître! C'est tout?_

_-Non… il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe. Quelque chose que le sorcier n'a pas réussi à obtenir… il vous a fait revenir pour que vous le trouviez… ou bien… l'un de vous a provoqué votre retour pour régler ses comptes avec le sorcier…_

_-On va donc être coincés ici, ensemble, tant et aussi longtemps que nous n'en saurons pas plus?_

_-J'en ai bien peur._

_-Mais j'ai un travail à faire… une étude très importante à mener. Je suis William Darcy avant d'être ce Mathias quelque chose… Mademoiselle Bennet à peut être du temps à perdre, mais pas moi._

_-Voilà… vous voyez… Comment disiez-vous tout à l'heure? Des âmes sœurs? Vous voyez bien que nous n'avons rien en commun. _

_-Je vous dis que ce que j'ai vu et senti… je ne vous force pas à y croire. _

_-Alors… que devons-nous faire? _L'interroge encore William.

_-Faites comme bon vous semble. Travaillez puisque vous devez travailler… et vous. Prenez des photos… c'est ce que vous êtes venue pour faire non?_

_-Elle ne travaille pas pour moi. _

_-Elle peut quand même s'occuper… j'imagine?_

_-Ouais!_

_-Tant qu'elle ne traîne pas autour de moi ou de mon équipe!_

_-Si vous permettez… je vais rester ici pendant quelques temps encore… j'aimerais étudier ce champ de force. D'ailleurs, mademoiselle Bennet, demain, je veux que vous m'y meniez! Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi vont ressembler les photos que vous prendrez de ce lieu._

_-Et pour la nuit? On fait quoi? _Demande Élisabeth à William.

_-Une autre femme devra devenir dormir dans votre tente._

_-Vous êtes condamnés à vous côtoyer… que vous le vouliez ou non!_

**Voulez-vous la suite? **

**Miriamme.**_  
><em>


	7. Alliances féminines

**Merci à Laurence et MissPapagena pour vos commentaires. Je sais que cette histoire est difficile à suivre, mais ne vous en faites pas, les choses vont s'éclaircir tranquillement. Miriamme.**

**Septième partie**

Dix minutes plus tard, Élisabeth est dehors avec ses appareils. Maintenant qu'elle a la permission de prendre des photos, elle est très excitée. Elle se promène autour du camp et s'amuse à prendre des clichés des membres de l'équipe. C'est justement en fixant des hommes qui marchent vers le village à travers son objectif qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit d'un groupe d'africains et que ceux-ci suivent de près John et sa petite équipe de militaires qu'ils tiennent en joue avec des arcs et des flèches. Au milieu du groupe, Élisabeth croit également reconnaître sa sœur. Le groupe s'arrête à une centaine de mètres du camp, puis trois africains se détachent du lot et s'approchent des curieux qui sortent de leur tente. L'un d'entre eux demande à parler à William Darcy. Élisabeth reste immobile tandis qu'Ibens et William s'approchent tranquillement.

_-Je suis l'homme que vous voulez voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_-Nous sommes ici pour vous proposer un échange. _Annonce immédiatement celui qui se tient devant.

_-Un échange? Et que voulez-vous échanger?_

_-La femme blanche que vous recherchez, contre une autre femme blanche._

_-Il parle de Jane! _Ne peut se retenir de dire Élisabeth en s'approchant des deux autres.

_-Oui! C'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme._

_-Oh, mon Dieu! C'est donc elle qui est avec vos hommes?_

_-Oui… elle vous attend pour un échange._

_-C'est d'accord! Je viens avec vous_! Répond Élisabeth sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

_-Non! C'est hors de question! _Réplique William en se mettant devant elle.

_-J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix! _Chuchote Ibens dans l'oreille du professeur.

_-Attendez! Si nous acceptons votre offre, pouvez-vous faire disparaître le champ de force? _Demande William après avoir réfléchi.

_-Oui, dès que nous aurons regagné notre village, le champ de force n'aura plus sa raison d'être._

_-Qu'allez-vous faire de la jeune femme? _Demande Ibens en sortant de derrière William.

_-C'est elle qui décidera de ce qu'elle veut faire… nous voulons seulement lui présenter quelqu'un._

_-Je viens avec vous! Donnez-moi dix minutes pour rassembler mes affaires._

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous quittiez le campement!_

_-Je ne travaille pas pour vous, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. _

_-Je suis responsable de tous ceux qui vivent dans le camp._

_-Faux, c'est de Jane dont vous devez vous soucier et elle vous sera rendue dès que j'aurai quitté le camp. _

_-Je crois que vous devriez rester ici… Ibens à dit…_

_-Vous n'avez jamais accepté mon arrivée alors! Par contre, je veux que vous me promettiez une chose professeur!_

_-Laquelle?_

_-Je veux que vous laissiez Jane honorer son contrat avec vous!_

_-Je n'ai rien contre! _

_-Alors c'est décidé. Je vais aller rassembler mes affaires._

Dès que la jeune fille s'éloigne, William la suit des yeux tandis qu'elle regagne sa tente. La jalousie et la colère cohabitent en lui. Un seul regard vers Ibens lui confirme que celui-ci sait ce qui lui passe par l'esprit. Irrité, William s'approche de ses hommes pour leur demander de reprendre leurs activités. Ibens et Charles restent près de lui et attendent que la jeune femme revienne avec ses bagages. Ibens s'assure auprès des deux représentants que Jane sera libérée avant qu'Élisabeth n'aille les rejoindre.

_-Il faut aussi que vous laissiez les deux jeunes femmes se parler. _Ajoute William aux africains.

_-Bien entendu, mais pas trop longtemps._

_-Aucun mal ne sera fait à mademoiselle Bennet? _Demande finalement Ibens en jetant un œil sur William.

_-Non. Vous avez notre parole. La durée de son séjour chez nous dépendra d'elle. Si elle reste plus longtemps, elle pourra vous écrire aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitera._

Dès que la jeune fille revient avec son sac et son équipement de photographie, elle serre rapidement les mains des hommes avec lesquels elle avait tissé des liens avant de se diriger vers Charles et Caroline afin de leur dire au revoir. Elle s'arrête finalement devant William et se demande comme lui dire adieu. Venant à son aide en réagissant le premier, celui-ci lui tend la main et la secoue avec vigueur.

_-Bonne chance Élisabeth. Vous pouvez m'écrire aussi si vous voulez!_

_-J'aurais bien trop peur de vous embêter. Occupez-vous bien ma sœur voulez-vous? _

Dès qu'elle s'éloigne des limites du village, les africains libèrent Jane qui avance lentement vers le campement escortée par deux autres africains. Arrivées à la même hauteur, les deux sœurs s'étreignent et n'échangent que quelques paroles, toutes les deux très émotives.

_-J'ai négocié avec le professeur! Il accepte que tu restes au camp!_

_-Je pourrai donc attendre ton retour ici!_

_-Si je décide de rester avec eux plus longtemps, je t'écrirai régulièrement. Informe-moi de tes déplacements. Oh, j'oubliais! Prend mes pellicules et fais-les développer. J'ai pris beaucoup de photos du campement et des échantillons à l'insu du patron! Une fois ton travail d'écriture terminé, vois donc si tu peux en placer quelques unes. On verra bien s'il ne les utilise pas. _

_-Merci! Quant à toi, ne craint rien, ils sont très gentils! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de toi, mais je suis certaine que tu es en mesure de régler cette situation._

_-Très bien! Oh, en passant, chère sœur! Fais attention à mon futur beau-frère! Il était inconsolable depuis ton enlèvement._

Une fois arrivée dans le village de ses ravisseurs, Élisabeth est accueillie par une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. Celle-ci se présente comme étant la fille du sorcier. Elle conduit Élisabeth dans une hutte où elle lui sert un repas composé uniquement de fruits frais.

_-Soniya, vous avez un charmant accent Belge quand vous parlez français!_ Lui dit Élisabeth après quelques minutes.

_-Comme presque tous les congolais! Vous oubliez que notre pays a été colonisé par les Belges._

_-Alors, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous vouliez me rencontrer maintenant? _Ose enfin demander Élisabeth lorsqu'elle termine son repas.

_-Vous êtes ici à la demande de mon père. Il souffre d'un cancer des os depuis plusieurs mois. Au cours des dernières semaines, il m'a fait des révélations qui m'ont beaucoup troublée. La première de ses confidences fut celle où il m'a avoué ne pas être mon vrai père._

_-Un bon point pour vous! Cet homme est fou!_

_-Il m'a raconté ensuite comment il avait œuvré pour séparer Mathias de Sara parce qu'il voulait à tout prix posséder cette jeune femme. Il m'a fait promettre de réparer son erreur pour lui. C'est pourquoi j'ai employé une vieille magie afin de vous faire venir ici. Le diamant rose que vous avez tenu dans vos mains est le même que celui avec lequel Sara était enterrée. C'est le diamant qui vous a choisie!_

_-Je me suis retrouvée au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit!_

_-Racontez-moi ce que vous savez de cette histoire… tout ce que vous avez rêvé ou compris… votre sœur m'a parlé de vos rêves… ça vous dérange de m'en parler?_

_-Non! Je veux comprendre moi aussi! Mais avant, dites-moi, avez-vous également envoûté William Darcy?_

_-Non, cette partie-là constitue un vrai mystère, mais je verrai bien avec votre récit! Un élément me sautera peut être aux yeux._

Élisabeth décrit chacun de ses rêves et rapporte les expériences troublantes qu'elle a vécues récemment. Ce qui s'est passé dans la hutte, puis au campement de William. Lorsqu'elle rapporte fidèlement ce qu'Ibens a découvert grâce aux séances d'hypnose, Sonyia commence à pleurer doucement.

_-Je ne pourrai jamais réparer tout ça! _

_-De quoi parlez-vous?_

_-Je suis la fille de Mathias et Sara, c'est moi l'enfant qu'elle croyait morte._

_-C'est incroyable!_

_-Je ne peux pas réparer ça… rien ne pourra ramener Mathias, ni Sara à la vie._

_-Ne pouvez-vous interroger le sorcier? Il pourrait sans doute être plus précis quant à ce qu'il attend de vous! Il souhaite peut être simplement que vous soyez au courant de l'histoire, que vous sachiez qui est votre père. _

_-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Merci d'avoir accepté de venir Élisabeth. Une part de ma mère est en vous maintenant._

Dans les jours qui viennent, Élisabeth va voir le sorcier qui est toujours dans un coma profond. Sonyia fait des potions, récite des incantations, mais l'état du vieil homme ne s'améliore pas. Au contraire, il décline rapidement.

Pendant ce temps au campement.

Une semaine après le départ d'Élisabeth, William, Jane, Charles et Caroline se jettent dans le travail et continuent les recherches. Régulièrement, Élisabeth rédige une lettre pour Jane et charge un messager de l'apporter au campement. Jane retrouve donc le sourire lorsqu'elle constate que sa sœur est loin d'être prisonnière et qu'au contraire, elle essaie d'élucider un mystère qui ne peut que lui plaire. De son côté, Jane la tient au courant de l'évolution des recherches effectuées par William et son équipe. Les plantes que les deux botanistes considèrent comme des éléments précurseurs de la présence de minerais dans le sol se multiplient dans une zone qui est très près de l'endroit où les cadavres de Sara et Mathias ont été retrouvés.

Élisabeth apprend aussi par sa sœur qu'Ibens est resté au campement afin d'aider William à mener ses recherches. De plus, Jane termine en lui disant que les maux de ventre de William ont augmenté depuis quelques temps et que cela n'est pas sans inquiéter toute l'équipe. Selon Jane, il n'est pas rare qu'il doive rester enfermé dans sa tente pour une durée de plus en plus longue à cause de la violence de ses crampes.

Lorsqu'elle en discute avec Sonyia, celle-ci réitère qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Le sorcier non plus ne peut être soupçonné puisqu'il est au seuil de la mort.

_-Vous m'avez bien dit qu'il avait touché au diamant rose lui aussi, avec les mains nues._

_-C'est ce que je l'ai entendu raconter à Ibens… _

_-Pensez-vous qu'une personne de son équipe pourrait vouloir sa mort?_

_-Il est désagréable, arrogant et orgueilleux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir le tuer!_

_-Quelqu'un en veut pourtant à sa vie!_

_-Je ne sais pas… _

_-Élisabeth, je voudrais tenter quelque chose avec vous! Une expérience assez complexe! Si vous acceptez, je pourrais essayer de vous faire revivre le rêve de votre mort! À l'aide d'une très vieille magie, je pourrais assister à votre expérience! Cela ne serait pas souffrant physiquement, mais il est certain que vous pourriez en être affectée psychologiquement! C'est pourquoi, je ne peux pas vous forcer! Vous ne devez le faire que si vous être d'accord. C'est sans risque, mais cela vous affectera réellement. _

_-Vous dites que vous pourrez voir ce qui m'arrivera!_

_-Comme si je regardais un film. Ma présence ne sera pas réelle, mais j'ai confiance d'arriver à voir ou sentir quelque chose qui vous a échappé. Un détail qui nous aidera à comprendre ce qui a pu se produire. _

_-J'accepte._

_-Vous êtes certaine?_

_-Oui!_

_-Donnez-moi dix minutes pour tout préparer. Je viendrai vous rejoindre ici._

Le moment venu, Sonyia fait boire une mixture boueuse à Élisabeth. Elle ingurgite un mélange semblable à son tour et lui demande de s'allonger à même le sol. Sonyia s'assied le dos contre le mur de la hutte installée pour voir Élisabeth en tout temps. Elle demande à la jeune fille de tenir un bout de ficelle tandis qu'elle attache l'autre extrémité de cette même ficelle autour de son propre poignet.

_-Laissez-vous aller maintenant. Dès que les visions commenceront, je veux que vous tiriez sur la corde afin de me prévenir. Pour faire cesser vos visions, vous n'aurez qu'à lâcher la corde. Cela coupera la communication avec l'au-delà. Toutefois, il serait bon que vous teniez plus longtemps que dans votre rêve, car ce que nous cherchons à savoir s'est passé après votre mort. Ayez confiance en moi._

_-Très bien. J'ai compris!_

À peine deux minutes après avoir bu le mélange au goût amer, Élisabeth se retrouve au début de son premier rêve. Elle revoit l'homme noir en colère qui la poursuit. Tout se passe comme lors de sa première expérience. Le fait de revivre cette histoire en sachant de qui il est question est bien plus troublant que la première fois, toutefois, Élisabeth tient bon. Elle attend de retrouver la sensation particulière qu'elle avait eue lors de sa mort. La plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé alors en découvrant qu'elle était capable de nager dans la terre. Elle sent à nouveau la terre trembler au-dessus d'elle et perçoit clairement le corps de Mathias qu'une tierce personne commence à enterrer un peu plus loin. Toutefois, ce qui lui avait paru court la dernière fois, lui semble très long cette fois-ci. Elle vient pour lâcher la corde, mais s'arrête au moment où une sensation étrange la surprend. Une douleur vive lui traverse le visage puis atteint son abdomen quelques secondes plus tard. Elle comprend qu'il s'agit d'un coup de pelle qui heurte son corps afin de la dégager de son trou. Soudain, les coups cessent en même temps que la douleur. Puis, elle sent une main suivre le même chemin que la pelle à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle devrait avoir sur elle. C'est alors qu'elle comprend que cette personne cherche le diamant rose que Mathias a replacé autour de son cou avant de l'enterrer. Une fois qu'il ou qu'elle a retrouvé le sac, une vive brûlure derrière la tête lui apprend qu'on vient de le lui arracher sans savoir qu'elle est encore vivante. Surprise de cet ajout à son rêve, Élisabeth constate que la terre la recouvre à nouveau et que les pas d'une seule personne décroissent lentement. Le silence s'installe, lourd. Élisabeth lâche la corde et attend un signe de la part de Sonyia.

Sonyia s'approche finalement d'elle et l'aide à s'asseoir. Elle lui présente un bol de thé vert et l'invite à le boire en même temps qu'elle. Élisabeth remarque alors que la jeune africaine pleure abondamment. Elle semble incapable de s'arrêter.

_-Sonyia, je suis désolée! Si j'avais su que cela vous mettrait dans un tel état! Voulez-vous m'en parler?_

_-Oui, bien sur! Attendez seulement que je me calme! Vous allez être surprise! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai vu!_

_-C'est bon ou mauvais!_

_-Je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est bon pour Mathias c'est bien certain._

_-Comment ça, bon pour Mathias?_

_-Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a tuée! C'est un autre homme!_

_-Le sorcier alors?_

_-Non plus! Attendez, laissez-moi vous raconter. _S'asseyant à même le sol devant Élisabeth, Sonyia prend un grand respire avant d'attaquer :_ C'est bien Mathias qui vous a poursuivie. C'est aussi lui qui vous a trouvée et qui vous a frappée lorsqu'il a réalisé que vous aviez le diamant sur vous. Il vous a mise sur son dos et à pris la fuite vers la rivière. Ce que vous n'avez pas vu – puisque votre tête était recouverte d'une toile - c'est qu'il fuyait une autre personne. Un homme noir, beaucoup plus grand que Mathias et beaucoup plus agile que le sorcier. C'est Mathias qui vous a mise dans le trou, qui vous a passé le sac autour du cou. Il le faisait avec amour. Il vous a embrassée sur la tête avant de commencer à vous couvrir de terre. Il faisait tout cela en regardant constamment derrière lui. Il avait peur de voir arriver l'autre homme. Lorsqu'il était occupé à aplatir la terre à côté de vous, vous n'avez pas pu voir non plus qu'il avait placé une branche de canne à sucre à côté de votre tête afin que vous puissiez respirer pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque l'autre homme l'a trouvé, Mathias a prétendu que vous vous étiez sauvée avec le diamant. Le géant a sauté sur Mathias et l'a jeté sur le sol. Ils se sont battus pendant quelques minutes, mais le géant avait un couteau. Mathias s'est fait poignardé et est tombé par terre inanimé. Voyant qu'il bougeait toujours, l'homme a alors ramassé une pierre et lui a fracassé l'arrière de la tête. La chute de son corps sur le sol, je sais que vous l'avez perçue, n'est-ce pas?_

_-J'ai cru que c'était le sorcier qui venait de le tuer._

_-Ensuite, le géant à creusé un trou pour l'enterrer pas trop loin de vous. _

_-Et la suite? Moi c'était la première fois que je la voyais! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?_

_-Le géant a découvert la branche de canne à sucre, il a creusé autour et vous a dégagée jusqu'au torse. Il vous a repris le diamant rose et vous a recouverte de terre en retirant la branche de canne à sucre. Ensuite, il est reparti vers le village._

_-Qui est cet homme?_

_-Ce n'est pas le sorcier et ce n'est pas Mathias non plus._

_-Qui est-ce alors?_

_-J'ai bien une hypothèse, mais elle peut ne pas être bonne!_

_-Laquelle?_

_-Mathias avait peut-être un associé à qui il remettait les diamants qu'il trouvait afin qu'il les écoule sur le marché noir… cet homme n'a sans doute pas apprécié que Mathias se fasse une petite amie. _

_-Mathias a parlé d'un dénommé Benis. _

-_Comme Mathias était malade, j'imagine que Benis craignait qu'il ne meurt avant de lui révéler où était sa mine. Alors, quand il a entendu Mathias parlé de Sara, il s'est senti menacé. Il voulait être le seul à découvrir où était la mine. Il ne voulait pas partager._

_-Mais pourquoi le tuer alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas où était la mine?_

_-Je crois que Mathias commençait à se méfier de son associé. Benis a du s'en rendre compte. Il a joué le tout pour le tout, il s'est arrangé pour que Sara mette la main sur un diamant, puis il est allé raconter à Mathias que Sara le lui avait volé. D'ailleurs, cela a été corroboré par William lorsqu'il a été hypnotisé, non? _

_-Oui! Nous savons donc que ce n'est pas Mathias qui a tué Sara et que ce n'est pas le sorcier non plus! Il nous reste donc à identifier cet homme, ce Benis et toute cette aventure sera finie?_

_-Probablement. Seulement, comme l'homme ne veut pas être identifié… la tâche sera dure. _

_-Cet homme veut la mine! Il faut partir de là pour le trouver! Il croyait donc pouvoir découvrir son emplacement en me faisant revenir._

_-Non! C'est nous qui vous avons fait revenir. Mon père adoptif et moi. Mais c'est moi seule qui ai mis le champ de force en place. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la venue de William._

_-Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ses maux de ventre?_

_-Non! Mais cela nous prouve que c'est lui que l'homme recherche. Notre assassin semble croire que c'est William qui a le plus de chance de trouver la mine. Il y a certainement un lien avec les recherches qu'il effectue. _

_-La personne que nous recherchons croit donc qu'il y ait une chance pour que William mette la main sur une mine importante…._

_-Il est peut être sur place, avec lui, dans son équipe!_

_-Une personne de confiance qui cherche à le berner comme elle a cherché à berner Mathias. _

_-Chose certaine, il doit avoir plus de cinquante ans._

_-Le problème, c'est que vous, les africains, vous avez tous l'air si jeune! Mais oui, regardez-vous, on vous donnerait trente ans tout au plus._

_-Avez-vous rencontré des gens qui vous paraissaient suspects?_

_-Difficile à dire, c'est moi qui étais suspecte pour tous. De plus, j'ai été contrainte de rester dans une tente la plupart du temps. _

_-Qu'allons-nous faire alors? Il vous faudrait retourner là-bas et chercher à identifier cette personne sans éveiller ses soupçons._

_-Je peux faire ça facilement, mais je vais aussi éveiller la colère du professeur Darcy en m'installant avec eux._

_-Il vous faudrait trouver une raison valable pour que vous y retourniez et pour justifier que deviez y rester encore quelques temps. _

_-Il faudra aussi que j'enquête à l'insu de tous… difficile!_

_-Oui! Et en plus vous ne devrez pas mettre votre sœur au courant! Celle-ci pourrait parler malgré elle. N'oubliez pas que la magie est réelle et que cet homme sait l'utiliser. _

Les deux filles discutent encore pendant quelques minutes afin d'établir les étapes d'un plan qu'elles veulent parfait.

Pour ce qui est de communiquer l'une avec l'autre, Élisabeth utilisera un instrument de musique traditionnel africain. Dès qu'elle aura besoin d'aide, elle n'aura qu'à jouer un air précis et un groupe d'homme se mettra en route pour venir la rejoindre au campement dans un délai raisonnable. Sonyia lui donne aussi un couteau enduit d'un poison dont l'effet est si rapide qu'une simple éraflure ferait perdre conscience à n'importe qui en moins de cinq secondes. Pour finir, Sonyia et Élisabeth partagent quelques recettes magiques qui pourraient s'avérer utiles si certaines difficultés se présentent. Quelques jours s'écoulent encore avant qu'Élisabeth prenne le chemin du campement. Les deux femmes s'étreignent fortement et se quittent en larmes.

**Vont-elles réussir? Quel accueil lui fera William à son retour?**

**Miriamme.**


	8. Maladie et folie

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des commentaires. C'est tellement important pour moi! Miriamme**

_**Huitième partie**_

Lorsqu'Élisabeth arrive au campement un peu avant l'heure du dîner, seuls quelques hommes responsables des tâches de classification des pierres et d'identification des végétaux sont présents sur le site. Les deux seuls qu'elle connaît viennent vers elle, s'informent de son état et la questionnent sur la raison de son retour.

_-J'ai promis à Jane que je ferais les photos! Je sais que je n'ai pas de contrat signé avec le professeur Darcy, mais entre sœurs nous avons un code d'honneur tout aussi important à mes yeux. Je suis venue en Afrique pour aider ma sœur à faire son travail et j'ai bien l'intention de respecter cet engagement. _

_-Bien, bien! Vous savez comment est le patron! Vous vous arrangerez avec lui._

_-J'y compte bien! Où est-il aujourd'hui?_

_-Il se concentre sur la zone trois. De l'autre côté de la rivière. À peu près en face de l'endroit où les deux cadavres ont été découverts. _

_-Les recherches avancent?_

_-Très bien effet! Elles pourraient même aboutir bientôt! _

_-Et vous? Les rêves et tout ça! Ça continue?_

_-Non! C'est terminé! Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon sommeil. Ça vous dérange si je prends des photos de vos échantillons? Et si je vous prends en photo pendant que vous travaillez?_

_-Non, allez-y! J'imagine que c'est correct maintenant!_

_-Nous verrons bien! Lorsque le patron rentrera…_

Élisabeth passe les deux heures qui suivent à photographier les collections recueillies lors de son absence. Elle questionne les employés qui la renseignent volontiers compte tenu qu'elle manifeste un enthousiasme très communicatif.

Finalement, vers 16 heures, les équipes commencent à revenir les unes après les autres. C'est celle de Jane qui rentre en premier. Les deux jeunes filles se sautent dans les bras. Charles vient également la saluer chaleureusement. Chacun retourne dans sa tente après qu'Élisabeth les ait invités à venir partager le repas que la jeune photographe a mis sur le feu une fois sa tente montée. Ils y sont tous trois attablés lorsque William revient avec son équipe. William ne remarque pas la présence de la jeune fille immédiatement. Son excellent sens de l'observation, lui fait toutefois remarquer très rapidement qu'une tente vient de s'ajouter dans le campement. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux se posent finalement sur Élisabeth.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Et oui! C'est bien moi! Je suis revenue! Je m'ennuyais de vous! _Ajoute celle-ci à la blague.

_-Ils vous ont laissée partir?_

_-Je n'étais pas réellement prisonnière! Ils ont vite compris que je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider._

_-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici non plus!_

_-Détrompez-vous! J'ai un travail à finir. Que vous le vouliez ou non : je reste!_

_-Les seules photos que vous avez acceptées jusqu'à maintenant ont été prises par elle! _Ajoute Jane pour l'impressionner.

_-Elle ne demande aucun salaire! _Renchérit Charles.

_-Qui commande ici? Moi ou vous deux!_

_-Ne vous en prenez pas à eux! Ils n'y sont pour rien! _L'attaque Élisabeth commençant à se mettre en colère.

_-Vous quittez le camp demain matin!_

_-Alors, vous devrez me mettre à bord d'une voiture de force!_

_-J'ai des hommes tout disposé à m'obéir!_

_-La jungle est à tous! Je reviendrai chaque fois que vous me chasserez._

_-Profitez bien de votre dernière nuit dans ce camp._

_-Alors, je m'installerai de l'autre côté des limites du camp!_

_-Tant que vous n'êtes pas sous ma responsabilité!_

_-Ce que vous pouvez être étroit d'esprit!_

William se prend le ventre comme si un éclair venait de lui traverser le ventre. Élisabeth arque les sourcils, soucieuse. Elle se promet de le surveiller afin de savoir ce qu'il boit, ce qu'il mange et surtout qui lui prépare à manger. Voyant que les trois autres l'observent avec inquiétude, William fait demi-tour et pénètre dans sa tente.

_-Ça lui arrive souvent? _Demande Élisabeth aux deux autres.

_-Oui… ça continue! _Répond Charles en se remettant à manger.

_-On dirait que ça augmente de jour en jour. _Précise Jane tout bas.

_-Charles, après souper, vous pourrez m'aider à changer ma tente de place? Hors du campement en fait?_

_-Tu ne vas tout de même pas mettre ton plan à exécution? _La questionne Jane.

_-Je vais me gêner! _

_-Je veux bien vous aider… après un si bon souper… je serais bien ingrat de vous refuser quoi que ce soit! _Répond Charles en riant de bon cœur.

Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth s'installe devant sa tente montée hors du camp, mais placée dans un angle qui lui permet de garder un œil sur la tente de William. Elle fait un feu et sirote une tisane préparée à même les herbes qu'elle ramène de chez sa nouvelle amie. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation dans le campement. Les chercheurs vont et viennent. Le soleil étant sur le bord de se coucher, Élisabeth capte encore quelques images du campement à partir de son point de vue.

D'où elle est, Élisabeth observe distinctement les deux équipes. Les gemmologues à gauche dont les tentes sont deux fois plus sales que les autres à cause de la poussière que se dégage des pierres en séchant, puis les botanistes dont les cordes suspendues exposent des tiges et des feuilles diversifiées. Elle ne revoit pas William. Celui-ci n'est pas ressorti de sa tente depuis son arrivée. Élisabeth ne peut s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui. Finalement, déterminée à ne rien manquer, elle installe un appareil photographique sur un pied fixe en le programmant pour qu'il prenne une image à toutes les trente secondes. S'il n'y a aucun mouvement sur celles-ci, le système éliminera automatiquement les photos au fur et à mesure. S'il capte du mouvement, il enregistrera les photos tout en précisant l'heure.

Gagnée par la fatigue à son tour, Élisabeth entre dans sa tente et s'installe pour dormir. Elle s'allonge épuisée, mais n'oublie pas non plus de mettre le long couteau contenant le poison sous son oreiller.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle va relever le nombre de photos conservées par son appareil infrarouge, elle constate que celui-ci en a retenues une trentaine. Sur chacune de ces photos, Élisabeth constate qu'une ombre est bien visible, mais difficilement identifiable : il peut s'agir d'un animal ou encore d'un banc de brouillard. Par contre, l'ombre, a élu domicile au-dessus de la tente de William et en fait le tour constamment. William n'est pas encore levé. Élisabeth prépare son petit déjeuner à l'extérieur surveillant constamment la tente du professeur. Lorsqu'elle vient pour prendre une première bouchée de son pain grillé, une violente nausée la surprend. Elle se redresse et court en direction du ruisseau qui contourne le campement vers l'arrière. Elle reste là accroupie pendant quelques minutes le temps que son estomac se stabilise. Elle se souvient que Sonyia l'avait prévenue que les herbes pouvaient la rendre nauséeuse si de la magie était présente autour d'elle.

Toutefois, la crainte qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose l'étreint et se taille une place dans ses pensées. Et si elle était tombée enceinte? Elle calcule rapidement et réalise qu'elle a effectivement du retard et qu'elle aurait du avoir ses règles il y a trois jours. Elle panique lorsqu'elle songe que William lui avait probablement réellement fait l'amour cette fameuse nuit dans la tente alors qu'elle n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Il avait réellement affirmé à Ibens qu'il avait rêvé qu'il était africain et qu'il faisait l'amour avec sa maîtresse. L'histoire se répétait-elle à nouveau? Dans le passé, Mathias et Sara avaient eux aussi conçu un enfant. Sous hypnose, William avait raconté que Sara et lui avaient été amants très tôt, mais que Sara était repartie pendant presque deux ans. Le temps de mettre un enfant au monde et de le perdre. Mathias était mort sans savoir qu'il avait conçu un enfant avec son amante et Sara était morte sans savoir que leur enfant était vivante. Élisabeth se promet de retourner voir Sonyia afin de lui confier ce qui lui arrive et de lui demander conseil. Pour l'instant personne pas même Jane ne devait apprendre son état. Elle retourne vers sa tente pour finir son déjeuner et constate que William est levé lui aussi. Il regarde vers sa tente et penche la tête résigné. Une minute plus tard, il est devant elle affichant un air mauvais.

_-Bonne matinée à vous aussi monsieur Darcy!_ Lui lance Élisabeth volontairement sarcastique.

_-Je veux que vous veniez installer votre tente dans le campement!_

_-Je suis bien ici et libre de mes mouvements!_

_-Vous n'êtes pas aussi en sécurité que dans le campement…_

_-Aurais-je le droit de prendre des photos?_

_-Non!_ Répond William spontanément.

_-Alors je reste!_ Réplique Élisabeth du tac au tac.

_-Oh, et puis faites donc ce que vous voulez…_

_-Vos douleurs n'ont pas cessées?_ Ose lui demander la jeune femme en le voyant pâlir.

_-C'est un euphémisme! _

_-Moi, mes rêves sont terminés… _

_-Racontez-moi, voulez-vous?_

Hésitante, Élisabeth finit par l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour lui résumer ce qu'elle a découvert de la vie de Sara et de Mathias grâce à sa présence dans le village de Sonyia.

_-C'est elle la fille de Sara et Mathias… l'enfant n'était pas mort finalement… Quelqu'un a fait croire à Sara qu'elle avait perdu son enfant. _

_-Tout est bien qui finit bien alors?_

_-Et j'ai rencontré le sorcier qu'elle devait épouser!_

_-Celui qui nous a torturés?_

_-Il est mort! J'ai assisté à son décès. Il s'est repenti et regrette ce qu'il nous a fait. _

Silencieux pendant quelques secondes, William met la main sur son ventre pour lui demander : _Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre encore alors?_

_-En avez-vous parlé à Ibens? _

_-Non, je n'ai pas pu, il est reparti dès que le champ de force est a été enlevé!_

_-C'est à croire qu'il était prisonnier lui aussi!_

_-J'ai demandé qu'on m'envoie un médecin spécialiste sur place pour m'examiner plus en profondeur!_

_-Il ne trouvera rien… ce qui vous arrive n'a rien à voir avec la médecine…_

_-Peu importe, le spécialiste doit arriver aujourd'hui!_

Voyant les traits de William se tendre à cause de la douleur, Élisabeth lui passe une tasse dans laquelle elle a versé le restant de la potion qu'elle a elle même avalée quelques minutes plus tôt.

_-Tenez professeur, buvez ceci, cela vous soulagera quelques minutes… C'est Sonyia qui m'a donné cette potion… Allez, n'ayez pas peur! Qu'avez-vous à perdre de toute façon?_

_-Merci!_

William boit à petites gorgées sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux. Une fois qu'il a avalé son contenu, Élisabeth continue à discuter avec lui tout en surveillant les effets du breuvage.

_-Venez planter votre tente directement dans le campement… vous savoir en sécurité permettra à mon stress de diminuer!_

_-Avez-vous trouvé une mine?_

_-Non! _

William vient pour se redresser, mais perd l'équilibre à cause d'une crampe qui le saisit. En proie à une violente nausée, il passe rapidement derrière la tente et va vomir. Lorsqu'il revient, Élisabeth lui tend une serviette et une bouteille d'eau. Il s'essuie et s'assied à côté d'elle pour se remettre. Élisabeth commence à lui préparer une serviette imbibée d'eau.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans votre potion?_

_-C'était une simple tisane voyons! Pas de quoi vous rendre malade comme ça!_

_-Je ne vais vraiment pas bien, alors!_

_-C'est un euphémisme! _ _Ça vous arrive souvent?_ Lui demande-t-elle en pointant derrière la tente pour ne pas avoir à prononcer le mot.

_-Non, c'est la première fois!_

Obtenant ainsi la confirmation que ses douleurs au ventre sont dues à la magie, Élisabeth se rapproche de lui afin de lui poser la serviette sur le front. Dès qu'il pose ses mains par dessus les siennes pour prendre sa place, un éclair fulgurant leur traverse l'échine et les obligent à rompre le contact. La serviette imbibée d'eau tombe sur le sol.

-Wow! Vous avez senti ça?_ Lui demande Élisabeth encore toute étourdie._

_-Oui, il vaut mieux ne plus nous toucher! Je crois… _

Il ramasse lui-même la serviette, mais renonce à la mettre sur sa tête lorsqu'il constate qu'elle est maintenant pleine de terre. Voyant que la jeune fille vient pour la nettoyer, il s'écrie : _Non! Ça n'est plus nécessaire. La douleur est passée! Merci quand même. _

Un long silence règne. Puis, semblant prendre une décision, William lui demande :_ Mais tandis que j'y pense, je dois vous poser une question! Au cas où je n'en aurais plus l'occasion! C'est essentiel que je vous demande cela!_

_-Je vous écoute!_

_-La nuit où on s'est retrouvés tous les deux dans votre tente! Cette même nuit où j'ai rêvé que j'étais un autre homme et que nous avions des rapports intimes, croyez-vous encore que ce n'était qu'un rêve?_

-_Bien sûr que oui!_ Répond Élisabeth un peu trop vite.

_-Donc vous êtes toujours…_

_-Vierge?_

_-C'est ça, oui! Vous l'êtes toujours?_

_-Qui vous dit que je le suis?_

_-Rien! Mais cette nuit là, je faisais comme un rêve éveillé. Une part de moi était Mathias, tous mes gestes étaient commandés par lui en tout cas, mais l'autre part, mon esprit et toutes mes pensées étaient gouvernées par moi. Je suis presque certain d'avoir… brisé votre hymen ce soir là… J'ai assisté à tout… j'étais conscient de tout… sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'éviter…_

_-Mais vous avez rêvé tout ça!_

_-C'est ce que j'espère! Et puisque vous dites que vous êtes toujours vierge…_

_-Bien entendu!_

_-C'est donc qu'il ne s'est rien passé!_

_-Je croyais que vous les hommes, vous aimiez faire ce genre de rêve?_

_-Très drôle!_

_-Arrêtez de vous en faire avec cette fameuse nuit._

Un autre long silence.

_-Élisabeth? _

_-Oui? _C'est à peine si elle remarque qu'il vient de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois.

_-Comment expliquez-vous ce qui se passe entre nous quant on se touche?_

_-Oh, il n'y a rien de plus simple. C'est parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs! _Répond Élisabeth un sourire dans la voix.

_-Vous n'en croyez rien! J'en suis certain._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait de toute façon!_

_-Pour ma part! Je n'y crois pas. Mais pas du tout._

-_Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi professeur. J'ai beau vous trouver craquant! Je ne vous sauterai jamais dessus. Je laisse la place à… _Voyant Caroline qui approche :_ celle qui s'en vient par ici et qui est à votre recherche évidemment! À moins que ce soit pour m'offrir son aide pour déménager ma tente?_ Ajoute Élisabeth sarcastique.

Accueillant Caroline avec politesse, William retourne lentement vers le campement avec elle tout en jetant un œil moqueur vers Élisabeth lorsque Caroline se colle contre lui. Élisabeth profite du reste de la matinée pour rassembler ses affaires et défaire sa tente.

Jane et Charles viennent lui donner un coup de main. L'après-midi, elle reçoit une lettre de Sonyia. Celle-ci lui raconte avec beaucoup d'émotion comment elle avait organisé l'enterrement de son père adoptif : le sorcier. Puis, elle lui raconte en détail ses retrouvailles avec son grand père – le père de Sara – à qui elle s'était enfin décidée à aller rendre visite. Celui-ci avait beaucoup pleuré lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elles avaient découvert toutes les deux. Elle en avait profité pour lui poser des questions sur l'homme qui aurait pu vouloir tuer les deux amants et qui aurait été susceptible de trahir Mathias.

Le père de Sara n'a aucune idée de l'identité de l'assassin puisqu'il ne connaissait que très peu de chose à propos de Mathias. Il a seulement entendu parler d'un homme qui aurait recherché la mine activement une fois les deux jeunes gens disparus. Il croit que celui-ci se nommait Benis. Sonyia va même jusqu'à hypnotiser son grand-père espérant en découvrir plus, mais rien de signifiant ne se dégage de cette expérience.

Élisabeth répond à Sonyia sans lui parler directement de sa grossesse craignant que la lettre ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Elle demande toutefois à Sonyia de venir lui rendre visite sur le site dès que possible. Le reste de l'après-midi, Élisabeth installe une seconde tente près de la sienne, mais beaucoup plus petite. Celle-ci a été conçue pour servir de chambre noire. Elle est soudainement pressée de commencer à développer ses photos. Pendant qu'elle travaille à son installation, Élisabeth voit deux hommes entrer dans la tente de William. Elle reconnaît immédiatement l'un d'eux. Il s'agit de Steve Gendron, l'ingénieur avec lequel Caroline et elle avaient mangé à l'hôtel la veille de leur départ. Caroline est justement en train de discuter avec lui.

Élisabeth continue à s'occuper de l'installation de sa chambre noire lorsqu'elle voit que Caroline la désigne de la main. Steve lui envoie immédiatement la main et lui sourit gentiment. Élisabeth répond à son signe de main et à son sourire. Finalement, Steve entre dans la tente de William après avoir entendu celui-ci l'appeler. Caroline reste quelques instants devant l'entrée avant de tourner les talons pour regagner sa propre tente. Tout en finissant d'organiser sa chambre noire, Élisabeth surveille les allées et les venues de Steve et du médecin espérant avoir l'occasion d'aller saluer l'ingénieur avant qu'il ne reparte.

Au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes, William sort de sa tente et marche en direction de la tente de l'aide-soignant du campement. Élisabeth est curieuse de voir ce que Steve et l'autre homme font. Cessant ses activités, elle se dirige lentement vers la tente de William où Steve continue de s'affairer sans faire de bruit. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ouvre les pans de la tente pour le surprendre, Steve vient se dirige vers la sortie aussi. Il sursaute en la voyant puis, il lui fait un grand sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

_-Élisabeth? C'est bien ça votre nom?_

_-Oui! Vous avez une bonne mémoire!_

_-Steve Gendron pour vous servir! Donc vous avez réussi? William Darcy tolère votre présence?_

_-On dirait bien oui! Et vous, vous allez bien?_

_-Mon collègue médecin et moi, on est allés faire du repérage dans la majorité des villages isolés du coin. En général, les gens nous accueillent bien. _

_-Qu'est-il arrivé à l'africain qui voyageait avec vous?_

_-Quel africain?_

_-Le grand noir qui avait l'air furieux lorsque je vous ai pris en photo?_

_-Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez me parlez! J'étais seul à l'hôtel!_

_-Mais enfin, au bar, lorsque vous m'avez envoyé la main pour m'inviter à votre table, vous étiez deux. Vous et un grand noir!_

_-Non, vous devez me confondre avec un autre! Moi, j'étais seul, lorsque je vous ai invitée!_

_-Mais j'ai vu quelqu'un avec vous, le matin du départ aussi!_

_-Il doit y avoir une explication logique… _

_-Je vous ai pris en photo tous les deux! Je vais la développer et vous la montrer! Vous verrez bien que j'ai raison!_

_-Je suis curieux de voir ça, mais je suis certain que vous vous trompez!_

William revient vers eux et écoute la fin de leur discussion. Il dépose une fiole contenant des capsules bleues dans la main du collègue de Steve qui regarde aussitôt le nom du médicament. À voir son visage surpris, Élisabeth comprend qu'il avait espéré qu'il s'agisse d'un autre médicament.

_-C'est ce que je vous aurais prescrit mois aussi! Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez prendre d'autre._

_-Bien!_

_-Vous permettez?_

Tendant la main, elle attend que le collègue de Steve lui dépose la fiole dans le creux de la main. Dès qu'elle a le médicament dans la main, elle ouvre le couvercle et en hume le contenu. L'odeur la surprend par sa similitude avec le contenu des petites tasses que le sorcier la forçait à boire. La même odeur que la potion prise par Mathias dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait sous hypnose. Ne sachant pas qu'elle vraiment quelle devait être l'odeur habituelle de ce médicament, elle ne peut donc pas deviner si l'odeur est normale ou s'il elle a été modifiée.

_-Ce médicament a une odeur particulière!_

_-Ça ne sent rien voyons! La poudre que les capsules contiennent a été traitée afin d'enrayer toutes les odeurs. _Répond immédiatement le spécialiste.

_-Pourtant, une odeur très forte se dégage de ces pilules._

Les trois hommes tentent la main vers le récipient afin d'y poser le nez. Sachant ce qui risque d'arriver chaque fois qu'elle touche William, Élisabeth dépose la fiole dans la main de Steve. Celui-ci sent le médicament en premier, regarde Élisabeth avec curiosité et passe celui-ci aux deux autres.

_-Alors vous voyez bien?_ Dit Élisabeth à Steve.

_-Je n'ai rien senti d'anormal Élisabeth!_

_-Impossible!_

_-Je ne sens rien moi non plus!_ Ajoute le spécialiste.

_-Professeur Darcy? Vous sentez quelque chose là-dedans?_

_-Oui, une très mauvaise odeur._

_-Presque du fumier?_ Lui demande Élisabeth encouragée.

_-C'est y ressemble, oui! _

_-Très bien! Je vais aller vous en chercher une autre bouteille qui vient de ma propre pharmacie, l'odeur sera peut-être différente!_ S'exclame le spécialiste avant de quitter la tente suivi de près par Steve.

Dès que ceux-ci s'éloignent, William fait signe à Élisabeth de s'asseoir.

_-Alors, l'odeur est vraiment là?_ Lui demande William une fois qu'il est bien certain que les deux autres sont loin.

_-Vous n'avez pas senti?_

_-Non… rien du tout. _

_-Chaque fois que je vous ai vu prendre un médicament dans mes rêves ou dans la réalité… cette odeur était toujours là. Qui vous fournissait vos médicaments avant de partir?_

_-Mon médecin personnel. _

La tension et la peur font monter des larmes dans les yeux d'Élisabeth. Elle regarde à nouveau la fiole que William vient de lui donner et la dépose devant elle en tremblant. William lui passe la main derrière ses épaules pour la réconforter. Un éclair puissant les transperce dès que le bras de William se pose sur la peau d'Élisabeth.

_-Vous voyez… même ça ce n'est pas normal!_

_-Chut!… calmez-vous! Steve et André vont revenir d'une minute à l'autre!_

_-Vous avez raison!_

Élisabeth se redresse, relève la tête et prend une grande respiration.

Elle se retourne vers William déterminée à lui montrer qu'elle a retrouvé tout son aplomb, mais reste figée devant la profondeur du regard qu'il pose sur elle. Avant même qu'il ne se penche vers elle, elle devine qu'il va l'embrasser et rien, pas même le fait de savoir qu'ils seront bientôt obligés de se séparer, ne peut la convaincre de briser la magie de l'instant. Ses lèvres répondent au baiser de William avec fièvre. Lorsque William la presse contre lui et approfondit son baiser, Élisabeth soupire de satisfaction. Soudain réveillée, Élisabeth relève la tête et le repousse lentement. Celui-ci pose une foule de petits baisers dans son cou tandis qu'elle lui parle calmement.

_-Professeur! Je vous en prie! Nous devons être en train de rêver._

_-Non! Je suis bien réveillé!_

_-Nous sommes possédés alors!_

_-Je suis convaincu d'être moi-même maintenant!_

_-Mais vous savez bien que ce n'est pas normal!_

William relève la tête et la regarde tendrement.

_-Ne sommes-nous pas supposés être des âmes sœurs?_

_-Professeur Darcy? Vous êtes toujours là? _Lui crie André de l'extérieur.

_-Oui… Entrez._

_-Tenez… voilà ma fiole!_ Lui dit-il en lui passant l'autre flacon.

_-Passez la moi! _Lui demande alors Élisabeth.

Elle l'ouvre et hume le contenu.

_-Même odeur!_

William lui prend la fiole des mains, renifle doucement et regarde tristement Élisabeth.

_-Non! Personnellement, je ne sens rien._

_-Très bien, veuillez m'excuser tous les trois, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. _Leur dit Élisabeth en se ne veut surtout pas que William voit les larmes qui menacent de couler de ses yeux.

_-Au revoir! Oh, en passant, si vous réussissez à faire sortir la photo sur laquelle vous me voyez avec cet homme africain! J'aimerais bien y jeter un œil avant de partir._ Ajoute Steve avant qu'elle ne quitte la tente pour de bon.

_-J'essaierai. _

En proie à une vive émotion, Élisabeth se dirige vers la tente de sa sœur. Arrivant près de celle-ci, elle constate qu'elle n'est pas là. Presque tout le monde est parti pour la journée. Elle bouille de rage à la pensée que tout le monde la tient à l'écart de l'expédition. Se contrôlant peu à peu, elle retourne à son travail et commence à développer ses photos. Cherchant prioritairement les négatifs des photos qu'elle avait prises de Caroline à l'hôtel, elle trouve le film en question de commence à le développer. Elle y travaille depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle a une belle surprise devant les yeux. Steve y apparaît réellement en compagnie d'un autre homme à la peau noire malgré ce qu'il prétendait. Celui-ci ressemble totalement à l'image qui était restée dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Ramassant la photo, Élisabeth quitte sa chambre noire improvisée et prend la direction de la tente de William. C'est alors qu'elle surprend la conversation des trois hommes à l'intérieur.

_-Je vous rappellerai une fois que votre prise de sang sera analysée. S'il s'agit bien d'un cancer comme je le crains, vous devrez rentrer pour subir des tests plus approfondis. Pour ce qui est d'Élisabeth, n'ayez crainte, je ne crois pas que ce soit grave!_

_-Le choc!_

_-Ouais, c'est ça… le choc à lui seul peut expliquer ce qui lui arrive. Elle aussi devrait consulter un spécialiste… mais je suppose que cela peut attendre que vous soyez rentrés chez vous. Surveillez-là du coin de l'œil et ça devrait aller._

_-Si Caroline avait vu quelqu'un d'autre avec vous au bar cette fois-là! J'aurais douté, mais puisque vous dites qu'elle non plus ne l'a pas vue, je suis bien obligé de croire que Élisabeth ne va pas bien… _

_-Ne vous en faites pas plus que ça… tout rentrera dans l'ordre avec le temps._

Sous le choc et complètement déboussolée, la jeune fille rebrousse chemin et se réfugie dans la jungle derrière sa tente. De là, avec son matériel, l'œil plongé dans son objectif, elle regarde les deux hommes quitter la tente de William. Déterminée à ne pas perdre son temps, elle s'éloigne plus profondément dans la jungle. Des voix lui proviennent de loin, elle s'approche de celles-ci et règle son appareil afin de prendre des photos les hommes et les femmes affairés. Charles est dans le groupe. Il est vraiment concentré sur ses échantillons. Lorsqu'elle reprend la direction du camp au bout de deux pellicules, elle constate qu'un autre groupe d'hommes vient d'arriver de la ville. Joyeuse et soulagée, elle reconnaît Ibens, celui qui les avait hypnotisés elle et William. Elle se dirige vers lui, tout de suite après avoir capturé son image alors qu'il serre la main de William. Ibens l'accueille avec le sourire lorsqu'il la reconnaît.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet… je suis content de voir que vous êtes revenue!_

_-Oui, vous avez bien raison… J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. _

_-Nous avons bien des choses à vous raconter._

_-Vous me direz vraiment tout?_

_-Tout, tout, tout… _Répond Élisabeth un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Assis tous les trois devant le feu que vient d'allumer le cuisinier du camp, Ibens écoute William lui raconter les derniers événements. Ibens écoute le professeur avec beaucoup d'attention. Élisabeth reste silencieuse, se contentant d'approuver les dires de William à l'occasion par un mouvement de tête ou un signe de la main. Puis, lorsque les autres membres de l'équipe dont Jane reviennent, Élisabeth s'excuse auprès des deux hommes pour aller rejoindre sa sœur.

_-Oh, je constate que tu as rapproché ta tente. William a changé d'idée?_

_-Jane, viens, il faut que je te parle!_

_-Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec le spécialiste que le professeur devait voir aujourd'hui?_

_-Non… il s'agit d'autre chose. Viens allons dans ma tente._

Dès qu'elle est avec elle, Élisabeth lui montre la photo de Steve et de l'inconnu. Elle attend avec appréhension de savoir combien de personne sa sœur voit sur celle-ci.

_-Qui est-ce?_

_-Il s'appelle Steve Gendron, il est ingénieur. _

_-Et pourquoi me montres-tu sa photo?_

_-Pour rien! En fait! Il est venu aujourd'hui. Il est arrivé avec le spécialiste qui devait examiner William. Il soupçonne un cancer de l'intestin… Je l'ai entendu lorsqu'il en a parlé avec lui. _

_-Je suis convaincu qu'il se trompe. William ne peut pas être si sévèrement malade. Il est simplement anxieux. _

_-Tu as sans doute raison. _

Lorsque Jane quitte sa tente, Élisabeth s'allonge dans son lit et ferme les yeux épuisée. Puisqu'elle était la seule à voir l'homme noir sur la photo, c'est sans doute elle qui avait un problème. Elle est la seule aussi qui sentait une odeur désagréable et qui associait cette odeur au poison qui tuait William à petit feu. Ses pensées vont alors vers Sonyia. Elle se demande ce que l'africaine lui aurait conseillé si elle lui avait confié ses pensées. Un sourire spontané lui vient aux lèvres. Élisabeth croit même l'entendre lui dire qu'il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Avec tous les phénomènes étranges qui venaient de lui arriver en quelques semaines, ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas s'être arrêtés comme ça, par enchantement. Ces pensées, bien que provenant de son propre cerveau sont tout de même suffisamment réconfortantes pour qu'elle s'endorme et sombre dans un profond sommeil.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet? Élisabeth? Réveillez-vous!_

_-Laissez-moi dormir!_

_-Vous n'avez pas mangé! Je suis venu pour apporter votre dîner._

_-Quoi? _Réplique Élisabeth en ouvrant les yeux et en reconnaissant le professeur.

_-Je vous apporte à dîner!_

_-Professeur?_

_-Vous devriez manger, ensuite vous dormirez._

_-Je n'ai pas faim! Je veux seulement dormir._

_-Mangez! C'est un ordre._

_-Heureusement que je ne suis pas sous vos ordres!_

_-Vous préférez que je vous embrasse?_

_-Si je mange, vous me laisserez tranquille?_

_-Ce n'est pas certain!_

_-Sortez de ma tente!_

_-Quoi, je dis simplement la vérité, dès que nous sommes en présence l'un de l'autre, il se produit quelque chose…_

_-Vous ne devriez pas être ici alors! Vous auriez du envoyer ma sœur._

_-Votre sœur est avec Charles! Ils mangent en amoureux._

_-J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Retournez donc dans votre tente docteur Darcy… je peux très bien manger toute seule._

_-En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'avais le choix entre votre compagnie ou celle de Caroline._

_-Je suis flattée._

_-Vous devriez, Caroline est très attirante!_

Mangeant pendant quelques minutes en silence, Élisabeth constate qu'elle avait faim. William rit devant son enthousiasme et s'assied à son tour.

_-Professeur, je peux vous poser une question?_

_-Certainement!_

_-Le rêve que vous avez fait, cette fameuse nuit dans la tente, si celui-ci avait été vrai, si je m'étais retrouvée enceinte, comment auriez-vous réagi?_

_-En tant que scientifique, je serais uniquement préoccupé par l'enfant. Comme celui-ci aurait toutes les chances de ne pas être normal, compte tenu de la conception, je veux dire! À cause de la magie et tout ça! Sans compter les nombreuses potions inconnues que nous avons tous deux ingurgitées lors de notre captivité et dont nous ne connaissons pas les effets sur un fœtus… _

_-Mais encore…_

_-Je ne peux pas non plus me fier sur mes sentiments… puisque… ceux qui nous poussent dans les bras l'un de l'autre… appartiennent à des fantômes… Alors… À la lumière de la froide raison puisqu'il n'y a qu'elle qui soit fiable dans les circonstances, j'aurais exigé que vous vous fassiez avorter! _

_-Exigé, vraiment?_

_-Vous n'auriez pas approuvé?_

_-Pour moi l'avortement n'est pas une option. _Répond Élisabeth en reposant son assiette.

_-Pour moi non plus en temps normal, mais cette situation serait tout sauf normale! Oh! Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que je suis malade et qu'à cet effet, je prends des médicaments sur une base régulière! Qui peut dire ce que cela donnerait sur le plan génétique!_

_-Des pères et des mères alcooliques mettent des enfants parfaitement normaux au monde à tous les jours…_

_-Je vous ai blessée!_

_-Non! _Répond la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

_-Si, cela s'entend dans votre voix. _

_-Désolée, mais je ne suis pas comme vous! Jamais je ne prendrais une telle décision en me basant uniquement sur la simple raison. _

_-Heureusement que ce ne soit pas le cas alors, autrement nous aurions un grave problème. _

_-Ouais… ça c'est sûr!_

_-Bien! Je dois y aller maintenant! J'ai rendez-vous avec Charles pour réviser l'horaire de demain. Pas question que je reste à l'arrière comme aujourd'hui…_

_-Très bien, bonne fin de soirée et merci pour le repas._

Voyant que le jeune homme vient pour se pencher pour l'embrasser, Élisabeth le repousse lentement tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_-Considérez cela comme un refus professeur! Je ne veux plus prendre de risque!_

_-Pardon, vous avez raison! C'est drôle, je n'ai même pas réalisé ce que je m'apprêtais à faire._

_-Au revoir!_

Une fois qu'il a quitté sa tente, Élisabeth se laisse dériver sur la mer de ses émotions. Il souhaiterait qu'elle se fasse avorter. Raison de plus pour ne rien lui dire. À qui le dire d'ailleurs puisque personne ne devait le savoir. Pas même sa propre sœur. Jane serait incapable de garder un tel secret. La seule personne à qui elle pouvait confier son secret sans crainte était Sonyia. C'est elle qui serait la mieux placée pour lui donner des conseils. Elle dépose l'assiette à même le sol et se recouche souhaitant que Sonyia réponde rapidement à son invitation et qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite au camp.

_**Qui est le traître?**_

_**Sonyia est-elle en mesure d'aider Élisabeth?**_

_**Élisabeth est-elle réellement enceinte?**_

_**Et si oui, de qui?**_

_**Miriamme.**_


	9. Chantage et autres alliances

_**Neuvième partie**_

À son réveil le lendemain matin, Élisabeth constate que William est déjà parti. L'équipe entière semble avoir déserté le campement d'ailleurs. Une note écrite de la main de William est accrochée sur le pan gauche de sa tente. Elle y lit que le fameux spécialiste de sorcellerie africaine souhaite la voir vers la fin de la matinée. Étant parti avec l'équipe de William aux aurores, il reviendra autour de 10h30 afin de s'entretenir avec elle.

Contente d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de le voir seule, Élisabeth prend son déjeuner en vitesse. Une heure avant sa rencontre avec Ibens, elle retourne dans sa chambre noire et regarde attentivement les photos qu'elle a sélectionnées et développées la veille. Elle retire la pellicule de son appareil et prépare le développement des dernières photos prises la veille. Finalement, lorsque l'heure de son rendez-vous arrive, elle va se rafraîchir et se dirige vers la tente de William où ils doivent se retrouver. Ibens arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Élisabeth le salue gentiment et l'invite à venir s'asseoir dans sa tente placée un peu plus loin.

_-En tout cas, je constate que vous vous portez beaucoup mieux que le professeur!_

_-Ouais, ses maux de ventres m'inquiètent!_

_-Et vous, comment expliquez-vous que vous ne fassiez plus de rêves?_

_-Sara est en paix maintenant! Avec elle-même s'entend! Elle sait que ce n'est pas Mathias qui l'a tuée et ça la satisfait!_

_-Je ne comprends pas!_

_-Le professeur ne vous a pas expliqué?_

_-Non… nous nous sommes concentrés sur son état de santé!_

_-C'est que c'est une longue histoire… _

_-J'ai tout mon temps…_

Élisabeth lui raconte dans le détail comment Sonyia l'avait aidée à comprendre ce qui s'était passé à l'aide d'un voyage astral qu'elle lui avait fait faire dans le passé de Sara tout en étant à ses côtés. Comment ensemble elles avaient comblées les trous dans l'histoire jusqu'à comprendre que le sorcier n'était pas responsable de son passage dans le corps d'Élisabeth ni même de celui de Mathias.

_-Vous croyez donc que le sorcier n'est pas celui qui a créé le champ de force? Que ce n'est pas lui qui vous a enlevée?_

_-Non! Le champ de force a été mis en place par Sonyia, elle me l'a confirmé! Mais une autre personne est impliquée dans l'histoire, un homme qui connaissait Mathias et qui aimerait bien connaître l'emplacement de la mine. La même mine que celle que William recherche avec son équipe._

_-Je crois justement que le professeur a fait une découverte importante ce matin. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard d'ailleurs._

_-Où?_

_-Je l'ignore! Tout scientifique qui se respecte travaille secrètement et minutieusement. William a ramené des échantillons d'un nouveau site connu de lui seul et certains cailloux ressemblent au diamant rose qui provenait de la mine que Mathias avait trouvé!_

_-Vraiment?_

_-Toutefois, tant que les échantillons ne seront pas analysés et examinés en détail, le professeur doit garder l'emplacement secret. C'est la procédure normale. _

_-Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une trouvaille importante alors?_

_-L'euphorie règne là-bas! L'émotion est palpable même s'ils n'en parlent pas!_

_-Ça veut aussi dire qu'il est en danger! Lorsque l'assassin de Sara et de Mathias apprendra que la mine est découverte, il voudra s'en emparer!_

_-Je pourrais vous aider à trouver qui est derrière tout ça?_

_-Comment?_

_-Il y a plusieurs choses que je pourrais tenter! _Ajoute Ibens d'un air mystérieux.

_-Sonyia pense que l'esprit de l'assassin est présent dans le camp avec nous sous une forme ou sous une autre!_

_-En avez-vous discuté avec le professeur?_

_-Non! Il me croit déjà folle alors! Il affirme à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne faut plus me fier sur mes sens!_

_-Et à votre sœur, vous en avez parlé?_

_-Vous êtes fou! Surtout pas à Jane! Elle ment si mal! Le professeur Bingley aurait tôt fait de tout savoir._

_-Donnez-moi votre main…_

_-Vous voulez tenter quelque chose?_

_-Je veux vérifier si je Sara en encore en vous ou quelqu'un d'autre._

Obéissant Élisabeth dépose sa main dans la grande main noire. Dès qu'il presse ses doigts, ses sourcils se rejoignent lui donnant un air surpris, puis un large sourire éclaire son visage. Il relâche la main de la jeune fille rapidement.

_-L'enfant que vous portez, il est du professeur?_

_-Oui… mais comment avez-vous…_

_-Vous avez bien fait de ne pas le lui dire…_

_-Personne ne sait! Personne ne doit savoir! _

Des larmes de découragement coulent le long de ses joues. Ibens lui passe un mouchoir et se met à l'observer en silence tandis qu'elle termine de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

_-Je garderai votre secret ne vous en faites pas! Toutefois, j'y mets une condition!_

_-Une condition? Laquelle?_

_-Vous allez m'obtenir les coordonnées de la mine!_

Lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, Ibens assiste aux transformations physiques qui prouvent que celle-ci vient de comprendre que son ennemi est en face d'elle. Avant que cette découverte ne se solde par une tentative de fuite de sa part. Ibens l'immobilise facilement et lui plaque sa grande main noire sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

_-Vous n'aviez jamais deviné? Je vais retirer ma main pour que vous puissiez me répondre, mais si vous criez… Il place un couteau sur sa gorge. Je vous tue!_

_-Le professeur n'acceptera jamais de me donner cette information! _

_-Vous trouverez une façon de l'obtenir! Où alors je devrai lui apprendrai qu'il va être père._

_-Je lui en ai déjà parlé! _Bluffe Élisabeth.

_-Bien essayé, mais je sais qu'il souhaiterait que vous vous fassiez avorter!_

_-Il a changé d'idée! Il accepte que je garde l'enfant maintenant!_ Essaie-t-elle à nouveau.

_-Même si c'était vrai! Ce qui est loin d'être le cas, vous seriez obligée de l'élever seule!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Vous oubliez son cancer!_

_-C'est votre œuvre?_

Sans répondre, Ibens esquisse un sourire très éloquent.

_-Très bien! Je vais essayer!_

_-Non! Vous allez réussir! Autrement vous mourrez tous les deux : comme Sara et Mathias!_

_-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir!_

_-Non peut être, mais vous ne souhaitez certainement pas la mort de votre enfant, ni même celle de Sonyia dont je connais l'existence grâce à vous! Je vous en remercie d'ailleurs, elle sera mon prochain objectif. _

_-Ça va! J'ai compris! Je vous fournirai l'emplacement de la mine…_

_-Bonne fille!_

_-Attendez, quelles sont mes garanties? Qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole et que vous nous laisserez tranquilles une fois que je vous aurai dit où est la mine?_

_-Rien! Ramenez-moi les coordonnées! À la suite de quoi, je ferai ce qui doit être fait._

_-Et si je n'y arrive pas?_

_-Je ferai ce que je vous ai dit que je ferais!_

Croyant qu'il en a terminé avec elle, Élisabeth vient pour se lever, mais est aussitôt bloquée par Ibens qui lui capture le bras et l'immobilise violemment.

_-Aie! Que faites-vous?_

Ibens lui fait une entaille sur l'intérieur du poignet à l'aide de son couteau et l'immobilise le temps qu'il entaille le sien. Il presse ensuite les deux poignets l'un contre l'autre comme lorsque deux personnes font un pacte par le sang.

_-De cette manière, je serai toujours avec toi! J'entendrai tout ce que tu diras. Si tu cherches à te jouer de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre : je le saurai. En passant, lorsque Sonyia arrivera – et oui, je sais que tu l'as invitée - rassure-là suffisamment pour qu'elle s'en retourne sagement dans son village._

_-Salaud!_

_-Je le prends pour un compliment! _Ajoute-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher de la porte.

_-J'ai une faveur à vous demander! _Lui demande-t-elle avait qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de sa tente.

_-Vous n'êtes pas en position pour cela, mais dites toujours! On verra bien!_

_-Si j'échoue! Prenez ma vie uniquement! Laissez le professeur vivre!_

_-J'y réfléchirai! Refaites-vous une beauté, l'équipe ne va pas tarder à revenir et vous allez devoir séduire le professeur._

Lorsqu'elle sort de sa tente quelques minutes plus tard, Élisabeth sent la chaleur écrasante qui lui colle à la peau. Elle transpire beaucoup. Tout en se dirigeant vers le ruisseau pour se rafraîchir, elle regarde autour d'elle à la recherche des membres de l'équipe de William. Comme personne n'est encore en vue, elle retourne dans sa tente où elle s'écroule sur son lit. Elle n'a même pas la force de pleurer. Elle garde les yeux fermés et s'endort ou bout de quelques minutes.

_-Liza! Réveille-toi! Liza!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Allez paresseuse! Regarde! Regarde ce que William a trouvé!_

_-C'est un autre diamant rose?_

_-Comme tu vois!_

_-Où? Où l'a-t-il trouvé?_

_-Sur l'un des sites de recherche! Seul William sais où exactement! C'est la_ _procédure, mais tu sais comment ça fonctionne de toute façon. _

_-Oui! C'est vrai! Pardon, c'est l'énervement!_

_-Tu m'as l'air mal en point, tu es sure que ça va?_

_-Certaine!_

_-Sois plus convaincante! _Lui ordonne la voix d'Ibens qu'elle est seule à entendre.

_-Quoi? _Répond Élisabeth à Ibens, croyant qu'il est dans la tente avec elle.

_-Tu es sure que ça va?_

_-Convainc-la! _Lui ordonne à nouveau la voix d'Ibens.

_-Oui! J'ai travaillé toute la matinée dans ma chambre noire! Je suis simplement fatiguée. _

_-Tu n'as pas encore mangé?_

_-Non.! Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble?_ Lui demande Élisabeth en se redressant.

_-Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça!_

_-Ouais, j'ai remarqué qu'un des professeurs retenait beaucoup ton attention._

_-J'ai peut être trouvé mon âme sœur moi aussi!_

_-Oh, si tu savais comme je te le souhaite! Charles est si gentil!_

_-Et si sexy!_ Ajoute Jane les yeux brillants.

_-Bon! Allez, tasses-toi si tu veux que je puisse passer pour aller commencer la préparation du notre dîner. En passant, tu peux inviter Charles à venir se joindre à nous!_

_-Vraiment?_

_-Oui, j'en serais ravie! Oh, en passant, si tu vois mon âme sœur à moi, invite-la donc à venir manger aussi!_

_-Même si une autre âme en peine vient avec?_

_-S'il me faut endurer Caroline aussi pour jouir de la compagnie de deux séduisants scientifiques, alors soit, allons-y!_

Pendant qu'elle s'active à préparer le repas, Élisabeth voit l'équipe de William revenir. Plusieurs hommes traînent de grands coffres et les déposent dans la tente où sont rangés tous les échantillons à la fin de chaque journée. L'atmosphère est à la fête et William surveille les opérations de près. Ibens sort de la tente des invités et va lui serrer la main. Élisabeth n'est même pas étonnée de voir que le grand noir se joindre aux hommes de William convaincu qu'elle est qu'il va essayer de passer par eux pour en apprendre plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Caroline vient vers William et le prend dans ses bras. Jane et Charles s'approchent alors de ceux-ci en se tenant par la main. Une minute plus tard, comme leur regard se pose sur elle, Élisabeth comprend que sa sœur vient de leur transmettre son invitation à manger. Voyant Caroline se rembrunir et prendre la parole, Élisabeth comprend que celle-ci est mécontente et qu'elle avait probablement voulu faire la même chose de son côté en invitant William pour un repas en tête à tête. Jane vient la retrouver pour lui dire que William et Caroline sont enchantés de son invitation. Élisabeth garde pour elle la réflexion qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de faire en temps normal c'est à dire que Jane avait une manière bien trop positive de présenter les événements.

Lorsque le repas est prêt et que les quatre invités d'Élisabeth sont là, la bonne humeur règne et ils applaudissent presque devant un simple verre de vin et une assiette de spaghetti.

_-À cette belle journée!_ S'écrie le professeur Darcy en levant son verre.

_-À notre charmante hôtesse! _Ajoute Charles.

_-À toutes ces raisons! _Complète Jane moqueuse.

_-À cette belle journée! _Ajoute Caroline.

_-À vous tous! _Termine Élisabeth en levant son verre à son tour.

_-Votre sauce est très bonne Élisabeth! _La complimente Charles après avoir pris une première bouchée.

_-Elle est différente Liza, pas tout à fait comme d'habitude! Tu as changé quoi?_

_-J'ai dû remplacer certaines épices par d'autres, l'épicerie est trop loin d'ici!_

_-Vous n'y avez quand même pas mis des herbes que vous avez ramassées dans la jungle! _S'écrie Caroline indignée.

_-Oui! Mais comme je ne suis pas botaniste, j'ai été incapable de les identifier! _Répond Élisabeth de mauvaise foi.

_-Charles! Dis quelque chose! _Lâche Caroline horrifiée_._

_-Caroline! _

_-Ma sœur se moque de vous Caroline!_

_-Je m'excuse Caroline! Il n'y a rien que vous ne connaissiez pas là dedans!_

_-Votre sauce est bonne je vous l'accorde, mais votre humour est d'un goût douteux!_

_-Vous avez parfaitement raison. Je vous prie de me pardonner Caroline._

_-C'est délicieux! _Résume Charles pour chasser le malaise qui s'était installé peu à peu.

_-Alors, la journée a été bonne? _Demande Élisabeth aux trois chercheurs.

_-Bien essayé! Il ne faut plus lâcher le morceau maintenant!_ La prévient Ibens dans son esprit.

_-Mieux que bonne! _Répond Charles spontanément.

_-Charles! _Réplique rapidement William à son ami.

_-Elles le sont toutes finalement? _Ajoute Caroline.

_-On raconte que vous auriez trouvé la mine… _Rajoute Élisabeth tout bas en se penchant vers William.

William vient pour s'étrangler surpris que la jeune femme en sache autant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la nouvelle ait déjà fait le tour du campement.

_-Qui donc ose prétendre une telle chose?_

_-Ne te laisse pas faire! Réplique! _Lui ordonne Ibens.

_-Sans que personne ne m'en parle, c'est plutôt l'état d'euphorie et d'excitation qui règne en général dans le camp depuis votre retour à tous qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille! Vous n'oseriez pas nier que vous êtes tombé sur la mine?_

_-Nous n'avons aucune preuve scientifique qu'il s'agit de la fameuse mine!_

_-Ça peut prendre des semaines avant que nous en sachions plus! _Ajoute Charles pour compléter ce que vient de dire William.

_-Le tout peut s'avérer très décevant, ça arrive très souvent. _Précise finalement Caroline.

_-Bon, admettons que vous n'ayez rien trouvé! Si – et je dis bien si - vous trouvez quelque chose! Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?_

_-Les choses s'organisent toujours de la même manière! Vous savez déjà que nous ramassons des échantillons de pierres tous les jours… _Commence à expliquer William sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Oui!_

_-Chaque échantillon ramené est analysé, identifié et numéroté. Une fois le plan de départ respecté, une fois toutes les zones inspectées, les recherches cessent. Parallèlement à l'extraction du minerai qui se fait quotidiennement, une équipe de gemmologues travaille à la classification, à l'identification et à la numérotation des pierres. Ceux-ci n'ont aucune idée de la provenance exacte des échantillons qui leur sont remis. De la même façon que les chercheurs sur le terrain n'ont aucune idée du numéro qui a été attribué aux échantillons par les gemmologues. _

_-Wow! Quelle organisation! Tout a donc prévu au départ de l'expédition!_

_-Dans les moindres détails._

_-De notre côté, en botanique, la même chose se produit avec les échantillons de plantes! _

_-J'ai compris, mais une fois les recherches terminées, comment fait-on pour savoir qu'on a trouvé une mine?_

_-Seule l'analyse des gisements peut nous indiquer si un échantillon est bon ou non. À la fin des recherches, je regarde les échantillons susceptibles d'être précieux - quand il y en a - et suis le seul autorisé à retourner sur les lieux où ils ont été retrouvés pour en ramasser d'autres. D'autres analyses sont faites, plus complètes, tant et aussi longtemps que la quantité et la qualité vont de pair. Mais rares sont les fois où cela se produit!_

_-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, même si vous trouvez un bon gisement, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'agit d'une mine. _L'interroge directement Élisabeth.

_-Ça peut toujours en être une, mais elle sera de moindre importance! _

_-Jane, j'espère que tu as tout pris tout cela en note!_

_-Tu vulgarises si bien William… _Le complimente Caroline.

_-Vous permettez que j'utilise ce que vous venez de nous expliquer dans mon article?_ Demande Jane au professeur.

_-Bien entendu!_

-_Tu devras faire mieux à l'avenir! Maintenant, le professeur se méfiera de toi si tu en reparles!_ La prévient la voix d'Ibens.

Le repas terminé, les invités remercient Élisabeth et prennent congé. Caroline lui offre de rester pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle, mais Charles lui fait remarquer qu'ils doivent aller surveiller le classement des échantillons qu'ils ont ramenés avec eux.

Élisabeth se retrouve donc seule avec Jane et William pour le temps que dure la vaisselle. Curieuse de voir si William partira avec Jane, Élisabeth prend son temps pour finir de laver les ustensiles.

_-Jane, tu veux du thé? Professeur?_

_-Non, je suis trop pressée d'aller mettre par écrit tout ce que je viens d'apprendre._

_-Et moi, je tombe de fatigue!_ Répond William en lui tendant son essuie vaisselle.

-_Retiens-le!_ Résonne la voix dans sa tête.

_-Allez professeur, laissez-vous tenter! Une petite tisane vous aidera à vous détendre._

Sans vraiment réfléchir longtemps William se remet à table, baille et observe Élisabeth qui s'active autour de lui pour préparer la tisane. Jane ramasse les photos qu'Élisabeth a développées et souhaite une bonne nuit aux deux autres.

_-Alors Élisabeth, allez-vous me dire qui vous a dit que j'avais fait une trouvaille?_

_-C'est exactement ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, l'ambiance m'a intriguée, mais un peu plus tard, j'ai entendu un de vos hommes en discuter avec d'autres. Ils ne savaient pas que je pouvais les entendre! _

_-Ils devaient faire preuve de discrétion!_

_-Il y a donc du vrai dans ce que cet homme disait_? Ajoute Élisabeth en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

_-Oui!_

_-Continue comme ça!_ L'encourage Ibens.

_-Près de la rivière, j'imagine…_

_-Je ne peux rien dire!_

_-Je comprends!_

_-Alors Élisabeth, avez-vous rencontré Ibens en fin de matinée comme prévu?_

_-Oui!_

_-Attention! _Lui crie Ibens.

_-Il a simplement confirmé que je suis libre… que Sara n'est plus en moi… _

_-Vous avez plus de chance que moi! Si on croit à toutes ces sornettes, Mathias est toujours présent en moi…_

_-Qu'attend-t-il pour vous libérer selon Ibens?_

_-Ibens croit que Mathias est revenu uniquement pour me guider vers la mine!_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que cela lui donnerait puisqu'il est mort?_

_-La mine appartenait à Mathias non!_

_-Qu'allez-vous en faire, si vous la trouvez?_

_-Une mine appartient toujours au directeur de recherche!_

_-Donc à vous!_

William vient pour se lever. Il pose sa tasse vide sur la table, puis une fois debout, se plie en deux en se prenant le ventre. Élisabeth vient aussitôt à son secours. William s'accroche à elle pour éviter de tomber. Un frisson familier lui passe à travers le corps à son contact.

_-Assoyez-vous! _Lui ordonne la jeune femme.

_-Dieu ce que ça fait mal! _S'écrie William les larmes aux yeux.

_-Vous êtes fiévreux aussi! Venez, il faut vous allonger!_

Écartant les pans de sa tente, Élisabeth le guide vers son lit de camp où il se laisse tomber en proie à une crampe. Élisabeth le regarde faire se sentant impuissante à le soulager.

_-Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement, si tu n'avances pas plus vite que ça, il souffrira davantage!_ La prévient Ibens menaçant.

Élisabeth prend alors une serviette blanche imbibée d'eau et, s'asseyant à côté de William, la lui pose sur le front. William ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir de satisfaction.

_-Je devrais peut-être aller chercher l'aide-soignant?_

_-Non! Reste là et profite de la situation! _Lui ordonne une voix dans son esprit.

_-Non! Laissez faire. Restez auprès de moi! Votre présence à elle seule me fait du bien._ Ajoute William d'une voix basse.

_-Allongez-vous contre lui! Abreuvez-le de belles paroles! Servez-vous de votre charme! _La dirige Ibens.

_-Chut! Taisez-vous! _Réplique alors Élisabeth incertaine de savoir à qui elle adresse ces paroles.

Obéissant, William ferme les yeux. Élisabeth laisse la serviette froide sur sa tête, déploie un drap pour le couvrir et s'allonge à ses côtés tout doucement. Dès qu'elle pose sa tête dans son cou, William se rapproche d'elle. Il colle sa tête contre la sienne.

_-Qu'attends-tu?_

Soulevant le menton de William à l'aide de sa main libre, Élisabeth pose ses lèvres sur sa bouche avec douceur. Lorsqu'elle sent que William se retourne sur le côté et qu'il passe sa main sous son chandail tout en approfondissant son baiser, Élisabeth le repousse aussitôt.

_-Non!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Sans même lui répondre, Élisabeth se lève et quitte la tente. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle presse ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour faire taire la voix qui la harcèle avec haine. Comme la voix ne s'arrête pas, elle s'enfonce dans la jungle.

_-William mourra! _Lui crie Ibens d'une voix plus que menaçante.

_-NON! Vous ne le tuerez pas! Il est le seul qui peut vous donner les coordonnées. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, vous le laisserez vivre!_

_-Très bien, alors je vais tuer votre enfant! _

Une violente douleur la fait se plier en deux. Élisabeth tombe à genoux en criant et se prend le ventre à deux mains.

_-Très bien! Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez… _

_-Voilà qui est mieux! Retournez dans votre tente finir ce que vous aviez commencé avec le professeur._

Revenant lentement sur ses pas, Élisabeth essuie ses yeux à l'aide de son chandail. Arrivée devant sa tente, elle constate que William n'est plus là. L'exprimant à haute voix, la réponse d'Ibens lui vient aussitôt.

_-Vous avez de la chance! Couchez-vous maintenant, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour ce que j'ai prévu demain!_

_-Trop aimable! _

Lorsqu'elle vient pour fermer son moustiquaire, Élisabeth constate qu'une feuille est accrochée au pant gauche de sa tente. Elle se redresse, la décroche et constate qu'il s'agit d'un mot de William. Il lui demande de venir le rejoindre dans sa tente afin qu'ils puissent s'expliquer. Convaincu que la voix de son ennemi lui ordonnera de s'y rendre sans délais, Élisabeth se relève et passe sa robe de chambre. Une fois debout, elle constate que rien ne s'est produit. Ibens ne lui a même pas adressé la parole.

_-Ibens? _Ose-t-elle demander.

_-Quoi! _Répond aussitôt se dernier.

Élisabeth recule sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle qui avait cru pendant quelques secondes qu'il était parti et qu'elle pourrait aller retrouver William pour lui expliquer la vérité.

_-Ce n'est rien, je me demandais simplement si vous étiez toujours là…_

_-Je vous l'ai dit…. J'entends tout ce que vous dites… _

_-Je me couche alors!_

Une fois dans son lit, Élisabeth se demande toujours comment le mot de William a pu passer inaperçu par Ibens. Incapable de trouver le sommeil à cause d'une intuition qu'elle veut tester, Élisabeth se relève, sort son journal intime (que le père adoptif de Sonyia lui avait redonné pendant son séjour dans son village) et se met à écrire des phrases insensées qui devraient normalement faire réagir Ibens. Elle referme son journal et attend sa réaction. Rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un mot. Fière de sa trouvaille, la jeune femme s'endort résolue à tenter quelque chose dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille le lendemain, elle constate que William et son équipe ont déjà quitté le camp. Elle déjeune rapidement et regagne sa chambre noire. La matinée lui sert à développer des photos. Pour dîner, elle s'enfonce dans la jungle où elle prend des photos d'animaux tout en prenant une bouchée. Vers 13h00, lorsqu'elle revient au camp, elle constate qu'une visiteuse est assise par terre devant sa tente et que celle-ci a adopté une posture qui démontre qu'elle est en pleine méditation. Reconnaissant Sonyia, Élisabeth s'avance vers elle confiante. Lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'africaine, la jeune fille a déjà un plan à l'esprit et souhaite être capable de le mener à bien. Lorsque leur rencontre prend fin à la satisfaction de la voix qui résonne à l'occasion dans le crâne d'Élisabeth, Sonyia lui souhaite bonne chance et la quitte non sans l'avoir serrée contre elle à quelques reprises. Élisabeth écoute la voix d'Ibens qui lui exprime sa satisfaction compte tenu qu'il est certain qu'elle s'est conformée à ses instructions.

_-Bonne fille! Je veux que tu passes à l'action dès ce soir avec le professeur!_

_-J'ai compris._

Pendant ce temps dans la jungle, William est très occupé à arracher des échantillons sur une grande surface rocheuse. Des pas et un léger toussotement se fait entendre derrière lui. Il se redresse, irrité à l'avance contre la personne qui ose le distraire de son travail.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il…. _

_-Pardon! Vous êtes bien William Darcy?_

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Je me nomme Sonyia!_

_-Sonyia? Sonyia? Êtes-vous la fille de Sara et Mathias?_

_-Entre autres oui! Pouvons-nous discuter quelque part?_

_-Tout de suite?_

_-J'aimerais mieux! Oui._

_-Il y a un problème?_

_-En fait! Ce que j'ai à vous raconter, va demander du temps! J'arrive du camp… _

_-Très bien, suivez-moi! Il y a un endroit où nous pourrons nous asseoir un peu plus loin! On pourra boire de l'eau aussi._

William l'escorte sans dire un mot jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait posé son sac à dos et sa glacière portative. Il installe la couverture et invite l'Africaine à s'asseoir à ses côtés. William lui tend une bouteille d'eau minérale et débouche la sienne.

_-Élisabeth dit que Mathias est en vous! Est-ce que vous le sentez?_

_-Non! Pas vraiment, sauf pour ce qui est des maux de ventre… _

_-Puis-je vous tenir la main! Je voudrais sentir sa présence par moi-même._

_-Ça va!_

Dès qu'elle touche à sa main, Sonyia ferme les yeux longuement. Au bout d'une bonne minute, elle relâche la pression et le regarde émue.

_-Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie! Mathias, mon père vous a protégé un bon moment! Il éprouve de plus en plus de difficulté à le faire._

_-A-t-il poussé la confidence jusqu'à vous dire ce qu'il attendait de moi?_

_-Il veut que vous trouviez sa mine!_

_-Je ne cherche pas de mines! Je suis un scientifique, je ne cherche qu'une confirmation de mes hypothèses!_

_-Je comprends, mais chemin faisant, vous allez trouver la mine! C'est certain! Mathias vous a guidé!_

_-Je suis seul maître de mon destin!_

_-Élisabeth m'a prévenue que vous seriez coriace!_

_-Je suis occupé surtout!_

_-Alors je vais en venir aux faits!_

_-Je vous écoute!_

Pour un œil averti, la conversation qui se teint entre les deux intéressés fut tout sauf calme. L'homme, sembla passer de l'incrédulité la plus totale à la colère la plus noire. Une fois l'agressivité dominée et domptée par la maîtrise de son interlocutrice, une longue période de concentration pu suivre et se clore par une longue étreinte tout aussi surprenante que nécessaire.

_-Vous êtes un homme bon William. Je comprends pourquoi Mathias vous a choisi._

_-L'Afrique est un continent mystérieux!_

_-Je sais que vous êtes tenté de vous convaincre de toute cette histoire est irréelle! Vous avez peur professeur, je le sens! Mais je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance! Au fond de vous, vous savez déjà que j'ai raison._

_-Pourvu que votre plan fonctionne!_

_-Élisabeth ne doit se douter de rien, rappelez-vous._

_-Mais si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous donner des nouvelles, comment saurez-vous?_

_-Je saurai! Faites-moi confiance!_

Une fois seul à nouveau, William retourne à ses échantillons pour les ramasser et fermer sa caisse. L'heure de rentrer étant dépassée, il accélère le pas afin d'aller rejoindre les autres membres de son équipe qui travaillent un peu plus loin. De retour au camp, il constate qu'Élisabeth n'est pas autour de sa tente. Il range ses choses et va remettre la caisse contenant les nouveaux échantillons aux gemmologues. Jane et Charles viennent s'entretenir avec lui. Tout en écoutant les deux jeunes gens raconter leur journée, William observe le manège de la sœur de Jane qui vient tout juste de sortir de sa chambre noire improvisée. Tout comme Sonyia lui avait mentionné, elle semble indécise et regarde souvent vers lui. Le cœur battant à vive allure, il prend congé des deux autres poliment et se dirige vers sa tente déterminé à jouer le tout pour le tout tel que convenu avec Sonyia.

_-Alors, mademoiselle Bennet! Élisabeth? La journée a été bonne?_

_-Pas mal et la vôtre?_

_-Bonne également!_

_-Invitez-le à souper! _Lui ordonne Ibens_._

_-Charles et Jane m'ont chargé de vous inviter à manger avec eux! Jane avait prévu faire une salade et sortir des viandes froides. Ça vous intéresse?_

_-Acceptez!_

_-Avez plaisir._

_-Très bien, ils nous attendent dans 30 minutes!_

_-J'y serai._

_-En attendant, ça vous dérange si je reste et si je jette un œil sur vos photos!_

_-Toutes?_

_-Celles que vous voudrez bien me montrer!_

_-Bien, je reviens! _Revenant avec une pleine boîte de photos, Élisabeth dépose celle-ci sur la table devant lui et lui dit_ : Ne vous gênez pas! Mettez de côté celles que vous trouvez intéressantes. Après tout, elles sont toutes à vous!_

S'affairant à ranger son matériel et le préparer pour la journée du lendemain, Élisabeth observe William qui examine ses photos. Il en met quelques unes de côté, quelques unes au centre et regroupe le restant à sa droite. Certaines semblent retenir son attention plus que d'autres.

_-Qui est l'homme qui se trouve à côté de Steve?_

_-Vous le voyez? _Lui demande Élisabeth en s'approchant de lui pour mieux voir de quelle photo il parle.

_-Oui!_

_-Change de sujet! _Lui ordonne immédiatement Ibens.

_-Il s'agit d'un autre client de l'hôtel qui était là en même temps que nous._

_-Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de talent! Ne voyagez plus jamais sans être rémunérée!_

_-Il n'en tient qu'à vous!_

_-Et si j'arrive à vous obtenir d'autres contrats, est-ce que ça pourrait compenser?_

_-Vous ne me devez rien professeur! Je vous taquine!_

_-Vous pouvez mettre celles-ci de côté! _Lui annonce finalement William en lui remettant une grosse pile de photos.

_-Tant que cela?_

_-Je n'arrive pas à choisir, alors! En attendant, je trouve plus sage de toutes les garder._

_-Aimez-vous celles que j'ai prises à l'hôtel avec Caroline?_

_-Oui, j'en ai conservées deux._

_-Très bien!_

_-Bon, c'est l'heure! Je vous attends? _

_-Allez devant! Je viendrai vous…_

_-Tout de suite! _Lui crie Ibens dans sa tête.

_-J'arrive tout de suite._

Une fois les cinq convives réunis, William se retrouve assis entre Caroline et Élisabeth. Jane et Charles quant à eux, sont inséparables.

_-Jane, j'espère que votre article sera équilibré! Y parlerez-vous un peu de mes recherches ou seulement de celles de Charles_? Demande William à Jane à la blague.

Devenant rouge comme une pivoine, Jane lui répond : _Je parlerai tout autant de vous! _

_-Je pourrai écrire un chapitre sur toi William si tu veux? _Propose alors Caroline.

_-Je lui donne des informations sur nos projets communs! D'ailleurs William tu as déjà lu une bonne partie de ses textes_! Ajoute finalement Charles_._

_-Ils sont excellents Jane et parfaitement partagé! _Concède William redevenant sérieux.

Ils mangent en parlant de choses et d'autres. Élisabeth garde le silence, même si à quelques reprises la voix d'Ibens lui ordonne de prendre part à la conversation.

_-Laisse-moi prendre les choses en mains. _L'informe Ibens après un certain temps.

Inquiète, Élisabeth s'attend presque à voir le visage de William se tordre de douleur. Toutefois, après une première minute comme rien ne se produit, elle commence à espérer que le pouvoir d'Ibens ait cessé. Deux membres de l'équipe de William arrivent soudain devant leur table en marchant d'un pas rapide. Ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents.

_-Professeur Darcy, nous avons un problème!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Un lion a été aperçu dans les environs!_

_-Le fauve était pourchassé par des chasseurs. Il est présentement dans notre territoire. Les chasseurs ne peuvent pas entrer ici. Le lion est affamé et fera tout pour se nourrir cette nuit. _

_-Vous n'avez qu'à permettre aux chasseurs d'entrer! _Propose Charles aux deux gardiens.

_-Ils refusent de chasser la nuit. Il y a trop de risque de blessures._

_-John a proposé que cette nuit, chaque homme soit armé et que personne ne soit seul dans une tente. Toutes les tentes doivent contenir au moins une personne armée._

_-Je refuse de tenir une arme! _S'exclame aussitôt Caroline.

_-Jane et moi dormons déjà dans la même tente! _Annonce Charles pour clarifier sa situation.

Élisabeth vient pour s'étouffer tellement sa surprise est grande. Puis, devant sa réaction. Tous se mettent à rire.

_-Élisabeth pourrait venir dormir dans notre tente Charles?_

_-Et moi dans celle de William! _Propose Caroline pleine d'espoir.

_-Je suis capable de tenir une arme! J'ai appris à m'en servir. Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie. _

_-Tu ne fais pas d'efforts là! _S'enrage Ibens.

_-Toute personne seule est trop vulnérable! _Réplique alors l'un des gardiens du camp.

_-Les autres groupes sont déjà formés pour la nuit. Il ne reste personne à part votre petit groupe. Je vous laisse prendre des dispositions. Avez-vous des armes?_

_-J'en ai une! _Annonce Charles.

_-Je suis armé moi aussi!_ Ajoute William.

_-Tant mieux, car nous n'avions plus d'armes pour vous! Vous devez donc former deux groupes. Une tente avec trois personnes et l'autre avec deux._

_-Je ferai ce qu'on m'ordonnera de faire! _Répond Élisabeth.

_-Jane et Charles pourraient en prendre une! _Propose William en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

_-Je refuse de dormir en présence de mademoiselle Bennet! Je veux dire Élisabeth! La dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé, elle a été possédée!_

_-Vous viendrez avec nous alors? _Suggère Jane à la sœur de Charles.

_-Ce n'est que pour une nuit de toute façon! _Ajoute Charles pour finir de la convaincre.

_-Ai-je réellement le choix? _Dit Caroline boudeuse.

_-Personne n'a le choix! Il y va de notre sécurité. Merci messieurs! Avant de partir, quel est le mot d'ordre si le lion s'approche de notre tente?_

_-Vous ne devez pas bouger. Si le lion attaque, il faut tirer en l'air. Nous seront trois à faire le guet à tour de rôle. Si un coup est tiré nous arriverons._

_-Très bien merci encore! _Ajoute Charles.

Une fois la vaisselle faite et les choses rangées, William invite chacun à retourner chercher leurs effets pour la nuit. Il est décidé que le premier groupe composé de Charles, Jane et Caroline dormiront dans la tente de Charles. Jane et Charles partageant le même petit lit étroit alors que les deux autres iront dormir dans la tente de la photographe qui est située un peu plus à l'écart des autres.

Dès qu'il arrive près de la tente de la jeune fille, William en fait le tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas nourriture qui traîne dans le coin. Élisabeth profite de ces quelques minutes pour se mettre au lit et passer son pyjama. Lorsque William entre à son tour, Élisabeth est tournée vers le mur et note quelque chose dans son journal de bord.

_-Je veux que tu ailles le rejoindre dans son lit! _Lui ordonne la voix tant détestée.

Fermant brusquement son journal en guise de réponse, Élisabeth proteste en se couchant la tête sur son oreiller. À peine une seconde plus tard, elle constate que William à beaucoup de difficulté à tenir sur ses pieds. Il se tient le ventre et la souffrance trouve son écho dans la grimace qui déforme son visage d'ordinaire si rayonnant. Élisabeth écarte ses couvertures et se dirige vers lui. Elle le guide vers son lit et l'aide à s'y allonger.

_-Où sont vos médicaments?_

_-Je les ai pris tout à l'heure!_

_-Je n'en reviens pas de leur efficacité!_ Dit Élisabeth sarcastique.

Elle pose sa main sur son front et constate qu'il est glacé.

_-Attendez! Vous devez vous réchauffer. _

Elle tend la main et ramasse la couverture de son propre lit. Elle recouvre William qui grelotte de plus belle.

_-Je… je … n'a… n'arri… ve pas à… à me ré-réchauffer… _

_-Allez! _Lui ordonne Ibens pour la seconde fois.

_-Non! Je ne veux pas! _S'exclame Élisabeth à voix haute.

_-Vous ne vou… voulez pas quoi…. ?_

La douleur qui le saisit l'oblige à se redresser.

Élisabeth l'aide à se recoucher et lui dit : _Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez! Je vais vous aider à vous réchauffer. _

Allongeant William d'un geste un peu brusque, Élisabeth écarte momentanément la couverture le temps de se glisser à ses côtés. Elle replace la couverture sur leur deux corps. Constatant que William grelotte toujours et qu'il va jusqu'à claquer des dents, Élisabeth se presse contre lui avec plus de force. Au bout de quelques minutes, William cesse complètement de trembler. Son corps frissonne encore un peu, mais les spasmes les plus violents ont cessés. Lorsque les frissons cessent à leur tour, Élisabeth commence à se détendre elle aussi.

_-Passez aux choses sérieuses maintenant! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il se remette à souffrir n'est-ce pas? _La menace Ibens.

_-Élisabeth! Merci, ça va mieux!_

_-De rien!_

_-Vous pouvez retourner dans votre lit maintenant!_

_-Oui! Vous avez raison!_

Elle commence à se redresser, mais interrompt son mouvement pour écouter les propos d'Ibens.

_-Il ne demande que ça! Crois-moi! _Lui souffle Ibens pour l'inciter à continuer.

_-Je ne peux pas! _Réplique Élisabeth en gémissant.

Des larmes d'impuissance et de dépit s'accumulent dans ses yeux. William se tourne vers elle et la regarde intensément.

-Élisabeth, j'ai pris une importante décision aujourd'hui!

_-À quel propos?_

_-Au sujet de mes recherches…_

_-Quelle décision?_

_-C'est à vous que je vais confier l'emplacement de la mine._

_-Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! De plus, il faut que ce soit un membre de votre équipe, non?_

_-Mais vous faites partie de l'équipe maintenant!_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire!_

_-S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, c'est vous qui guiderez les autres!_

_-Pourquoi moi?_

_-Vous êtes manifestement la dernière personne à laquelle les autres croiront que je penserais!_

_-Non! Il ne faut pas!_

_-Acceptez! Il vous l'offre sur un plateau!_

_-Très bien!_

_-Merci d'accepter! Allez vous couchez maintenant! Bonne nuit._

Une fois rendue dans son propre lit, Élisabeth laisse sortir des larmes de soulagement. Elle pleure pendant quelques minutes en silence avant de s'endormir bercée par la respiration régulière de William.

**Quel est le plan de William ? Et celui de Sonyia?**

**Avez-vous une idée?**

**Miriamme**

**À suivre…**


	10. Les adieux de Sonyia à ses parents

**Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire leurs impressions. Vos commentaires sont tellement importants. De plus, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas tout aimé. On n'a pas tous les mêmes goûts. Pour ma part, mes histoires me plaisent comme elles sont. Je les ai d'abord écrites pour me faire plaisir, par amour pour l'oeuvre de Jane Austen et surtout par affection pour Élisabeth et William. Bonne lecture. Miriamme**_**  
><strong>_

_**Dixième partie**_

Lorsque le soleil se lève et que la chaleur accablante lui fait réaliser qu'elle n'est pas seule dans sa tente, Élisabeth se redresse en proie à une vive angoisse. Elle sursaute en découvrant William, déjà habillé avec une tasse de café fumante à la main.

_-Déjà le matin? _Bafouille-t-elle en le dévisageant.

_-Oui!_

Lui tendant la tasse de café qu'il tient devant lui, le professeur quitte la tente le temps qu'elle s'habille et pour aller chercher les documents nécessaires au repérage de la mine.

Aussitôt qu'il a quitté la tente, Élisabeth pose la tasse sur sa petite table intérieure et s'habille à la hâte. Une fois prête, elle sort dehors et s'installe pour prendre son café et manger la papaye qu'elle avait cueillie la veille.

Revenant vers elle quelques minutes plus tard, William lui montre alors l'emplacement de la mine à l'aide d'une carte qu'il étend sur la table de travail de la jeune fille. Élisabeth est étonnée de constater que la mine se trouve assez loin de l'endroit où les corps des deux amants avaient été retrouvés.

Lorsque William ramasse sa carte et son cahier de notes, Élisabeth reste assise à la table indécise. Après un léger salut de la tête, William s'éloigne suivi par le regard attristé d'Élisabeth. La silhouette de William devient floue au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne et qu'un voile de larmes couvre les yeux d'Élisabeth. Elle appréhende l'instant où il apprendra qu'elle avait offert les coordonnées à Ibens sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne pourrait que la mépriser après cela. Comme il l'avait déjà fait après avoir cru qu'elle avait vendu sa photo. Il s'était trompé alors, mais cette fois-ci, comment pourrait-il accepter qu'elle le trahisse? Sans compter qu'il serait également fâché contre elle s'il apprenait la vérité à propos de sa grossesse. Habitée par toutes ces émotions trop grandes pour elle, celle-ci s'essuie les yeux d'un geste rageur et tourne la tête vers la feuille qu'elle vient d'insérer dans son journal et qu'elle va devoir remettre à Ibens.

_-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt? Ibens… C'est Benis! Les mêmes lettres dans le désordre! C'est lui qui a tué Sara et Mathias! Il nous a si bien manipulés._

Avant de refermer son journal, Élisabeth repense à sa tentative de la veille pour révéler la vérité à Sonyia. Elle revoit les dernières phrases qu'elle avait écrites sur une feuille qu'elle avait brûlée depuis – afin que personne ne la trouve – et sur laquelle Sonyia avait rédigé une réponse courte, mais combien rassurante : _Je vais tout faire pour retrouver Ibens et pour l'empêcher de nuire. Fais-moi confiance Élisabeth! _

_-Si seulement elle pouvait y arriver. _Pense alors Élisabeth en entrant dans sa tente pour aller cacher son journal.

Jane arrive vers elle quelques minutes plus tard avec un déjeuner tout préparé. Elle avait préféré fuir la tente de Charles une fois Caroline levée. Celle-ci prenant vraiment beaucoup trop de place. Élisabeth feint la bonne humeur tout en mangeant avec sa sœur.

Un coup de feu retentit quelques instants plus tard suivi d'une foule de cris de victoire que les deux jeunes filles attribuent aux chasseurs qui viennent d'abattre le lion qui leur avait échappé la veille. Soulagées elles finissent de ranger la table et se préparent pour la journée à venir.

_-Tu accompagnes Charles aujourd'hui encore?_

_-Non, je reste au camp aujourd'hui! C'est toi et Charles qui allez accompagner l'équipe de William. Il m'a demandé de te dire de préparer ton appareil photo et de le rejoindre dans 30 minutes devant la tente de Charles. Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te le dire!_

_-Où irons-nous?_

_-J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez vous rendre sur la plupart des sites où ils ont déjà ramassé des échantillons. William veut des images de chacun de ceux-ci!_

_-J'aurai besoin de plusieurs pellicules alors! _

20 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme est prête et s'approche de la tente de Charles. Celui-ci finissait de rassembler ses affaires tandis que Caroline faisait la vaisselle.

_-Vous avez de la chance que William accepte que vous nous accompagniez! _L'accueille froidement Caroline.

_-Vous venez aussi, non?_

_-Oui, mais je partirai plus tard! I y a un site que je dois revoir toute seule. Des échantillons_ _que nous n'arrivons pas à conserver correctement._

_-Élisabeth! Vous êtes prête? Wow! Quelle efficacité! _S'exclame Charles en sortant avec son matériel.

Lorsqu'ils se mettent tous en route quelques minutes plus tard, William en tête et le reste de l'équipe le suivant, Élisabeth est si heureuse qu'elle aurait pu crier. Elle réalise subitement que depuis que William lui avait confié les coordonnées de la mine, elle n'avait plus entendu la voix d'Ibens. Ne sachant pas comment expliquer son silence, elle se décide à le provoquer.

_-Charles?_

_-Oui?_ Lui demande Charles après avoir ralenti pour atteindre sa hauteur.

_-Les douleurs de William?_

_-Moi aussi, je suis très intéressé par ce que tu vas lui dire!_ Résonne la voix tant redoutée.

_-Elles sont de plus en plus fortes, hein?_

_-Oui! Malheureusement._

_-Bonne fille! En passant, merci pour les coordonnées. Je suis sur le site à l'instant même. Merci d'avoir laissé la feuille là où je te l'avais demandé._

Retombant dans le silence, Élisabeth se résigne : Ibens est là pour rester. La matinée passe lentement. L'équipe s'arrête sur différents sites. À chaque fois, les mêmes opérations se répètent. William et Charles précisent à Élisabeth ce qu'ils souhaitent qu'elle photographie et la laissent s'exécuter. Une fois les travaux réalisés et les photos prises, l'équipe se remet en marche. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'endroit qu'Élisabeth connaît si bien pour y avoir été enterrée en rêve, l'équipe s'arrête. William et Charles discutent ensemble dans un coin laissant tout le loisir à Élisabeth pour prendre des photos. Celle-ci bombarde la zone de recherche à l'aide de son appareil, mais finit par s'immobiliser, estomaquée devant la beauté des diamants que le sol contient juste avant la rivière. La mine de diamant n'est pas là où William le lui avait dit. Ibens se trouve au mauvais endroit en ce moment même. La tête pleine de questions, elle se tourne vers William qui lui fait clairement signe de se taire. La colère se taillant tout de même une place dans son esprit, elle vient pour répliquer malgré tout, mais s'arrête lorsqu'elle voit que William tombe directement sur le sol en proie à une douleur aussi soudaine qu'inégalable. Charles sort alors un «Walkie-talkie» de sa poche et lance un ordre on ne peut plus clair.

_-Il est là!_

_-Tu m'as trahi! William va mourir! _Lui crie Ibens dans son esprit.

Au même instant, William lâche un terrible cri avant de perdre connaissance. Paralysée par l'effroi, Élisabeth répond tardivement à l'injonction de Charles qui lui demande de s'occuper du professeur occupé qu'il est à prévoir la suite des opérations avec John. Élisabeth se jette alors aux pieds du professeur et essaie de le réveiller. Sonyia arrive suivie de près par trois hommes de son village. Les deux plus grands prennent Élisabeth par les bras, la relèvent et la font reculer. Sonyia se penche sur William et applique une épaisse pâte visqueuse sur son ventre et sur ses deux tempes.

_-Je t'ordonne de laisser cet homme tranquille! _Crie-t-elle à Ibens en swahili_._

_-NON!_ La voix d'Ibens résonne alors si fort dans la tête d'Élisabeth qu'elle est certaine de ne pas être la seule à l'avoir entendue.

_-J'ai dit : LAISSE-LE_! Hurle Sonyia dans sa langue maternelle.

Un violent frisson fait réagir William. Sonyia met la main sur sa tête et soupire de soulagement. La jeune africaine se tourne alors vers Élisabeth. Tout comme dans son premier rêve, elle a la sensation d'étouffer. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Les deux hommes qui la maintiennent toujours la couchent par terre et la retiennent immobile. Sonyia répète alors les mêmes mots et pose les mêmes gestes que pour William afin de libérer Élisabeth.

_-Charles? _Résonne la voix de John dans l'appareil que Charles avait gardé ouvert.

_-Oui? _

_-Nous l'avons capturé! Il était bien là où vous pensiez!_

N'en ayant pas encore terminé avec Élisabeth, Sonyia ordonne à Charles de prévenir son interlocuteur qu'ils doivent attendre qu'elle ait terminé de libérer celle-ci avant de partir avec leur prisonnier. C'est alors qu'une violence secousse terrasse Élisabeth à son tour. Elle perd connaissance en même temps qu'elle entend Sonyia confirmer à Charles que les militaires peuvent emmener Ibens avec eux, que tout est terminé.

Quelques heures plus tard

Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, Élisabeth est dans sa tente. Sonyia est auprès d'elle de même que Jane. Les yeux ouverts, elle étudie le visage des deux femmes qui l'entourent espérant comprendre ce qu'elle fait là.

_-Tu aurais pu me le dire! _Lui dit alors Jane en s'approchant de son lit.

_-Quoi? Te dire quoi?_

_-Pour le bébé!_

_-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant? _Demande aussitôt Élisabeth inquiète.

_-Non, personne à part moi et Sonyia… _

_-J'ai dû utiliser tout mon savoir faire pour que vous ne le perdiez pas! _L'informe Sonyia en la grondant gentiment.

_-Qui est le père? _Lui demande Jane avec appréhension.

_-Je l'ignore! _Répond Élisabeth qui s'était déjà préparée à cette éventualité.

_-Comment ça, tu l'ignores?_

_-J'ai été longtemps prisonnière au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas!_

_-Sans compter que vous avez été visée par la magie_! Ajoute Sonyia.

_-C'est bon ou mauvais ça?_ Demande Jane à l'africaine.

_-C'est comme ça! Un point c'est tout!_ Répond Élisabeth à la place de Sonyia en se redressant.

_-J'ai vu l'enfant! Il est normal. _Affirme Sonyia en mettant la main sur le ventre d'Élisabeth.

_-Que vas-tu faire?_

-_Je vais finir mon travail ici et rentrer chez nous! Là, je prendrai une décision._ Après s'être remise debout, Élisabeth demande aux deux autres : _Comment va le professeur?_

_-Le professeur Darcy se porte comme un charme. _Répond Sonyia simplement.

_-Plus de douleur au ventre, plus de cancer! Plus rien. _Confirme Jane à son tour.

_-Et la mine?_

_-William va en remettre l'exploitation à la famille de Sonyia!_ Lui apprend Jane.

_-C'est sa manière de la remettre à mon père, à Mathias!_

_-J'ai dormi longtemps?_

_-Presque quatre heures! _Lance Jane pour son information.

_-Je suis affamée! Mais Jane, Sonyia, vous n'avez parlé de ma grossesse à personne n'est-ce pas? _Leur demande Élisabeth, soudainement inquiète.

Les deux répondent par la négative en même temps.

_-Très bien! Je veux que ça reste ainsi!_

_-Je vais aller te chercher à manger! _S'écrie Jane en comprenant le signe que Sonyia lui fait derrière le dos d'Élisabeth.

Une fois Jane sortie, Sonyia s'assied sur le lit voisin de celui d'Élisabeth pour lui demander : _Élisabeth, j'ai une faveur à te demander!_

_-Laquelle?_

_-J'aimerais tenter une dernière expérience avec le professeur et toi!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Je voudrais permettre à mes parents de se parler une dernière fois, tandis que je serais avec eux._

_-C'est possible ça?_

_-Oui… en autant que vous êtes tous deux consentants! Je peux y arriver!_

_-En avez-vous parlé avec le professeur Darcy?_

_-Oui! Il est d'accord, en autant que vous l'êtes aussi!_

_-Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non! _

_-Très bien! Je vais organiser ça pour ce soir! Si vous êtes assez remise, bien entendu._

_-Je crois que ça ira!_

Filant hors de la tente à toute allure, Sonyia s'élance vers la tente du professeur en bondissant de joie. Élisabeth passe la tête sous les pans de sa tente et accueille Jane qui arrive avec un bol de soupe fumant.

Le soir venu, Sonyia, William et Élisabeth quittent le camp en direction du site où les deux amants furent enterrés. Sonyia avait insisté pour que les retrouvailles et l'adieu se passent exactement à cet endroit.

_-Laissez-moi cinq minutes pour préparer les lieux! Je vous appellerai lorsque tout sera prêt!_

Restés seuls pour la première fois depuis l'évanouissement d'Élisabeth, le professeur se tourne vers elle, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

_-Tout est bien qui fini bien, non?_

_-On peut dire ça, en effet!_

_-C'est amusant de penser que vous aviez déjà trouvé la mine quand vous avez trouvé les deux cadavres!_

_-Non! Jamais je n'avais vu les diamants dans mes rêves. C'est vous qui les avez trouvés avec vos hypothèses! _

_-Heureusement que toute cette aventure se termine. Je n'ai plus aucune douleur!_

_-Tout est bien qui fini bien, en effet!_

_-Vous permettez? _Lui demande William en lui tendant la main.

_-Quoi?_

_-Donnez-moi votre main! J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose!_

Comprenant que le professeur veut simplement voir si le fait de la toucher provoquerait la même chose que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux possédés, Élisabeth avance sa main à la rencontre de la sienne.

Dès que leur peau entre en contact, leurs doigts se soudent et les deux se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne peuvent voir, ni entendre leur conversation, mais Sonyia, cachée un peu plus loin, ne perd rien de l'échange. Elle assiste émerveillée aux retrouvailles de ses parents qui utilisent Élisabeth et William comme véhicule.

_-Benis m'avait dit que tu avais trouvé ma mine et que tu m'avais volé un diamant!_

-_C'était un mensonge Mathias! Tu aurais du le savoir!_ Le sermonne affectueusement Sara tout en lui caressant le visage.

_-J'ai perdu la raison lorsque j'ai vu que tu portais mon diamant dans le cou! _

_-Je sais!_ Le rassure Sara en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. _Je sais que tu m'as protégée avec la tige de bambou! _

_-Je t'aime! _S'écrie Mathias en prenant possession de ses lèvres avec passion.

_-Mère, père!_ S'exclame Sonyia, sortant de sa cachette et s'avançant vers eux.

Les deux amants se détachent en sursautant et se tournent vers la nouvelle venue qu'ils accueillent avec prudence.

_-Qui êtes-vous?_ Lui demande alors Mathias en se mettant devant Sara.

-_Je suis votre fille! Sonyia!_

-_C'est impossible! Mon bébé est mort à la naissance!_ S'écrie Sara en sortant de derrière le dos de Mathias.

_-Non mère, c'est ce que le sorcier voulait que tu penses! Vous êtes mes parents!_

_-Je ne comprends pas! _Lance Mathias en se tournant vers Sara.

_-Oui, Mathias. Elle dit vrai! J'ai mis au monde une fille lorsque je suis partie loin de toi pendant deux ans. Seulement, le sorcier m'avait dit qu'elle était morte! Et je l'ai cru! Oh, mon Dieu! _

_-Ne vous en faites pas! Je vais bien! Vous allez pouvoir partir en paix maintenant. La vérité a été révélée. Benis a été arrêté et devra payer pour ses crimes._

_-Viens, approche!_ Lui demande finalement Sara en ouvrant les bras à Sonyia.

Éclatant en sanglots à son tour, l'africaine s'approcha lentement du couple qui lui faisait face et se laissa étreindre tendrement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sonyia se détacha d'eux pour regagner sa cachette dans le boisé. S'essuyant les yeux rapidement, elle ramassa les objets qu'elle avait disposés un peu partout autour d'elle, puis se redressa pour aller rejoindre le couple qui était encore possédé par les deux amants décédés. Brisant la magie de l'instant en récitant une formule connue d'elle seule, Sonyia assista alors à la séparation des deux âmes sœurs qui semblaient aussi confuses l'une que l'autre.

_-Je suis désolée!_ Bafouilla Élisabeth en réalisant que sa main était toujours sur la poitrine du professeur.

_-Non! C'est ma faute!_ Ajoute William en s'écartant d'elle aussitôt.

_-Ça va! _Lui demande la jeune femme le voyant rougir.

_-Je vais bien! Je suis soulagé! On peut désormais se toucher sans rien ressentir d'anormal._ Lui dit le professeur tout sourire.

_-Vous avez raison! Vous n'êtes donc pas mon âme sœur! _

_-Dieu merci!_

_-Quel soulagement!_

_-En effet!_

Recevant les mots du professeur comme des poignards, Élisabeth se détourne et cherche Sonyia des yeux.

_-Alors? Cette expérience? On la fait ou pas?_ Lui demande Élisabeth en la voyant arriver.

_-Non! Ce n'est plus nécessaire! _Répond l'africaine d'un air mystérieux.

_-On est venus ici pour rien alors? _Demande William légèrement irrité.

_-Oui! Mathias et Sara sont repartis. Ils n'ont plus besoin de vous!_

_-Bien, je vais me retourner travailler alors! _Ajoute William en se mettant en marche vers le campement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune scientifique ne remarque même pas qu'Élisabeth est restée derrière pour parler avec Sonyia. Lorsqu'enfin il réalise qu'il n'a pas été suivi par les deux autres, il se détourne et comprend aux signes que les deux femmes lui font, qu'elles veulent rester là pour discuter. Résigné à rentrer au camp seul, William reprend la marche en soupirant. En tant que scientifique, ses convictions et ses croyances avaient été fortement ébranlées durant toute la durée de cette expédition. Débarrassé de ses douleurs et heureux d'avoir réussi à prouver le bien fondé de ses hypothèses, William n'avait que de bonnes raisons de se réjouir. Toutefois, la fin de son voyage, voulait aussi dire qu'il lui faudrait se séparer de gens auxquels il s'était attaché. L'image d'Élisabeth lui souriant passe devant ses yeux, mais il la chasse aussitôt.

_-Je ne suis pas Mathias et elle n'est pas Sara!_

Pour sa part, restée derrière avec Sonyia, Élisabeth l'écoute lui raconter comment elle s'est sentie en parlant avec ses parents.

_-Je suis heureuse pour toi Sonyia!_

_-Et toi Élisabeth, est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que tu veux faire avec ton bébé?_

_-Non… pas encore! Je verrai une fois rendue chez moi!_

_-Et à William? Tu ne vas rien dire?_

_-Non! Je sais qu'il voudrait que je me fasse avorter! Et je ne peux me résigner à perdre sur les deux tableaux!_

_-Je vois! Tu vas donc faire comme Sara et mettre ton enfant au monde toute seule!_

_-S'il le faut! Oui!_

_-J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas! _Ajoute Sonyia pour elle seule.

**À suivre…**

**D'après vous? Élisabeth va le regretter au pas?**

**Miriamme**


	11. Retour à Chicago

_**Onzième part****i****e**_

Les jours qui suivent défilent à une vitesse folle. L'euphorie qui règne suite à l'annonce officielle de la découverte de la mine pousse toute l'équipe à travailler trois fois plus vite. Élisabeth capture des images sans arrêt et les développe au fur et à mesure. Sonyia passe de nombreuses heures en compagnie d'Élisabeth, discutant de magie, d'enchantements et se faisant des confidences. Élisabeth avoue à l'africaine qu'elle est éperdument amoureuse du professeur, mais qu'elle ne ferait jamais les premiers pas. Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que le fait qu'elle porte son enfant pèse dans la balance. La froideur que William manifeste envers la jeune photographe depuis la fin des travaux contribue également à refroidir les ardeurs d'Élisabeth.

Une semaine plus tard, un premier groupe peut enfin envisager quitter le campement et il est prévu qu'Élisabeth en fasse partie. La plus large part de son travail étant déjà réalisée, le reste, c'est chez elle, dans son studio qu'elle pourra le terminer. Sans compter qu'elle doit aussi attendre que Jane finisse d'écrire son récit d'aventure. Il est alors convenu que Jane vienne la rejoindre deux semaines plus tard alors que le reste de l'équipe rentrerait. Jane avait bien essayé de convaincre Élisabeth de rester avec elle, mais celle-ci avait insisté pour rentrer à Chicago. Voyant William sortir de sa tente pour venir saluer ses collaborateurs avant leur départ, Élisabeth s'approche de lui, son sac à dos à l'épaule.

_-Professeur Darcy?_

_-Ah, Élisabeth! Vous êtes prête à partir?_

_-Le véhicule m'attend, oui… _

_-J'espère que vous ferez un bon voyage… _

_-Merci de m'avoir autorisé à rester finalement… _

_-De rien! De toute façon, nous nous reverrons certainement!_

_-Pour les photos! Oui, bien entendu. Je vous ferai parvenir le tout avec le texte de Jane._

_-Encore désolé pour l'accueil qui vous a été fait! En plus de ces douleurs au ventre qui me tiraillaient! J'ai mauvais caractère!_

_-J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette rencontre professeur Darcy._

Le professeur lui prend alors la main et la porte à sa bouche pour lui donner la bise.

_-Moi aussi, j'ai apprécié, je vous assure. Je vous ferai signe un de ces jours!_

_-Vous serez trop pris, assurément! C'est ça la célébrité._

Une fois qu'elle a salué Jane, Charles et Sonyia également, Élisabeth monte à bord du véhicule où John l'attend. Elle envoie une dernière fois la main aux membres de l'expédition rassemblés pour l'occasion puis se retourne vers John plaquant sur son visage un sourire résigné.

Durant le voyage de retour, elle prend quelques photos supplémentaires et garde un silence absolu. Elle repense à Ibens et surtout au plan élaboré par Sonyia et William pour en venir à bout. Grâce à la lettre qu'Élisabeth avait écrite et remise à Sonyia le jour où l'africaine était venue la voir au camp, celle-ci avait compris que le fameux Benis ou Ibens entendait tout ce que la photographe disait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ce qu'elle écrivait. À partir de cette précieuse information, Sonyia avait donc mis sur pied le piège efficace dans lequel elle voulait faire tomber le fameux africain. Sonyia était allée trouver le professeur, lui avait fait part de ce qu'elle savait et avait tendu son piège avec lui. C'est pour ça que William avait confié les coordonnées de la fausse mine à Élisabeth en s'assurant qu'elle allait les énoncer verbalement pour qu'Ibens les entende. Voilà pourquoi l'africain s'y était rendu dès le lendemain, bien avant que John et son équipe de militaires arrivent eux même. De plus, c'est également Sonyia qui avait compris que pour libérer William, il fallait que le professeur se rende à l'endroit même où Mathias avait été assassiné, c'est à dire près de la rivière.

Le deuxième sujet de réflexion qui préoccupe Élisabeth et sur lequel elle se penche sérieusement pendant le voyage au lieu de converser avec les autres, concerne sa grossesse. Sonyia avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Élisabeth ne remet pas en doute le fait que William puisse en être le père, mais comme celui-ci était possédé par Mathias au moment de la conception, puisque c'est l'africain qui guidait le corps de William à ce moment-là, l'enfant serait-il le sien ou celui de Mathias? Sonyia avait examiné Élisabeth et l'enfant en long et en large et semblait convaincue que ceux-ci ne risquaient rien, mais puisque la paternité était partagée par deux hommes, qui peut savoir ce qui va arriver?

Sans être en mesure de répondre à ses nombreuses questions, Élisabeth est fière d'avoir pensé à parler de son enlèvement et d'avoir faire croire à Jane que son enfant pouvait être le fruit d'un viol qu'elle aurait subi à ce moment-là.

Après une courte escale à Londres, Élisabeth arrive enfin à Chicago où elle prend rendez-vous avec son médecin. Celui-ci lui confirme qu'elle est bel et bien enceinte et lui fait passer plusieurs tests lorsqu'il apprend qu'elle a séjourné en Afrique pendant quelques mois.

C'est en se rendant à l'hôpital pour aller rencontrer une infirmière qu'Élisabeth sent une douleur anormale lui déchirer le ventre. Pliée en deux en attendant les transports en commun, elle crie à qui veut l'entendre d'appeler une ambulance. Elle perd connaissance à l'instant même où elle entend un homme lui dire que les secours arrivent. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, Élisabeth réalise qu'elle est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital et que sa mère est auprès d'elle, soucieuse.

_-Maman!_ Se souvenant tout à coup de la raison de sa présence à l'hôpital : _mon bébé?_

_-Tu l'as perdu ma chérie! Je suis désolée! Ils disent que c'est à cause d'une maladie que tu aurais attrapée pendant que tu étais en Afrique. _

_-Je peux le voir?_

_-Non! Ce n'était qu'un fœtus! Il n'y a rien à voir!_

_-C'est sans doute la meilleure chose… que je l'ai perdu je veux dire._

_-Tu veux qu'on en parle… qu'on parle du père, je veux dire?_

_-Je te raconterai plus tard, mais ce n'est pas une histoire très romantique… _

_-Jane m'a dit que tu avais été prisonnière… pendant que tu étais là-bas!_

_-Prisonnière, oui c'est ça! Et bien d'autre chose encore!_

Lorsqu'elle peut enfin retourner chez elle, Élisabeth reste encore pendant deux jours chez elle pour se remettre de sa fausse couche. Tout en étant allongée, elle prend des notes et relis le journal qu'elle avait tenu fidèlement pendant son séjour en Afrique. C'est alors qu'elle tombe sur une note inscrite par Sonyia juste avant son départ. Sonyia avait probablement profité de l'occasion où Élisabeth lui avait fait lire son journal voulant ainsi offrir à l'africaine l'occasion de renouer avec ce qu'avait vécu sa mère. Sonyia avait donc deviné qu'Élisabeth ferait une fausse couche. Elle avait écrit cette information noir sur blanc avant de lui remettre son journal entre les mains et avant de l'étreindre affectueusement pour lui dire adieu. Le second paragraphe laissé par Sonyia fait sourire Élisabeth. Que Sonyia soit convaincue qu'elle devrait écrire son histoire est une chose, mais qu'Élisabeth soit réellement capable de le faire, en est une autre chose. Toutefois, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, l'idée semée par Sonyia commence à pousser dans l'esprit d'Élisabeth au point de prendre tout la place. D'autant plus qu'Élisabeth est toujours bouleversée par la tragédie qu'ont connue Mathias et Sara.

_-Écrire leur histoire ne serait-ce pas leur permettre enfin de vivre leur histoire d'amour?_

Mais un autre travail restait prioritaire et c'est sur celui-là qu'elle devait se concentrer afin de le terminer le plus tôt possible.

Lorsque Jane revient d'Afrique à son tour, Élisabeth lui raconte les derniers événements parlant très brièvement de sa fausse couche préférant aborder avec elle le sujet de l'expédition. Bien qu'ayant beaucoup de peine pour sa sœur, Jane est tout à fait d'accord avec Élisabeth pour dire que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver.

Dès le lendemain de son retour, Jane se lance dans son récit d'aventure à partir de ses notes personnelles, de celles de William, de même que celles de Charles et de Caroline. Au bout de deux semaines, sa première version est terminée. Elle la remet à Élisabeth afin qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle en pense. Élisabeth est impressionnée par la rigueur scientifique dont sa sœur a su faire preuve dans son document. Elle prend plusieurs jours pour choisir les meilleures photos pour accompagner le texte de sa sœur. Une fois qu'elle a réalisé cette tâche complexe, elle rédige un court message s'adressant à William afin qu'il se sente libre de changer l'ordre des photos.

Elle lui ajoute une cinquantaine d'images supplémentaires dans une pochette en lui disant qu'il peut les utiliser compte tenu qu'il s'agit du restant des photos qu'il avait lui-même sélectionnées sur place. Le jour convenu pour la rencontre avec les trois professeurs, Jane est la seule à se rendre au rendez-vous. Élisabeth préférant rester derrière.

_-Je n'ai pas été engagée officiellement, je n'ai donc rien à faire là. _

Jane accepte donc de partir seule non sans avoir sermonné sa sœur et l'avoir traitée de tous les noms. Bien qu'il n'en donne pas l'impression, William est très déçu lorsqu'il réalise qu'Élisabeth n'est pas là. Jane a beau lui expliquer que c'est parce qu'elle est très occupée, William est certain que la vérité est toute autre et qu'elle cherche plutôt à le fuir lui. Une fois le texte survolé par les trois scientifiques, ceux-ci applaudissent Jane spontanément. William est vraiment plus que satisfait du récit et est vraiment impressionné par la couverture photographique. Il remercie Jane et lui fait promettre de transmettre ses remerciements à sa sœur. Jane lui demande des nouvelles de sa santé. William lui apprend que depuis que Sonyia l'a séparé de Mathias et de l'emprise d'Ibens, tout est résorbé. Plus d'ulcères ni même de brûlements d'estomac.

Charles et William prennent ensuite quelques minutes pour raconter à Jane ce que seront leurs prochaines activités toujours en lien avec le rapport de recherche qu'ils vont déposer. Puisqu'ils ont réussi à prouver que leur hypothèse de départ était bonne, les débouchés sont très nombreux pour la gemmologie comme pour la botanique. Les trois chercheurs sont euphoriques et prévoient être occupés pour le restant de l'année soit en effectuant de nouvelles recherches ou en donnant des conférences. Jane comprend qu'elle ne reverra pas Charles aussi souvent qu'elle le désire. Celui-ci lui promet de lui faire signe dès qu'il reviendra de leur voyage à New-York où ils doivent aller présenter leur rapport. William et Caroline se retirent pour les laisser quelques minutes seuls puis reviennent pour prendre congé de la jeune journaliste.

_-Veuillez remercier votre sœur pour moi. Dites-lui… _Il vient pour dire quelque chose, mais s'arrête soudain gêné.

_-Quoi!_

_-Non… ça va… dites-lui simplement à quel point nous sommes satisfaits de son travail…_

De son côté, Élisabeth continue à travailler sans relâche. Tout en bossant au restaurant pour arriver à payer sa part du loyer, elle commence à écrire un compte rendu de son séjour dans le village de Sonyia et de sa découverte du monde de la sorcellerie. Sans entrer dans les détails, elle y parle en toute simplicité des rites et coutumes des villageois lorsqu'ils font appel aux sorciers pour régler leurs problèmes. Elle insère des photos prises au même moment. Une fois ce travail terminé, elle se rend au bureau du National Geographic afin de leur proposer son article sans trop de faire d'illusions. Quatre jours plus tard, elle reçoit un appel du rédacteur en chef qui lui apprend qu'ils vont le publier. Monsieur Jacob lui confirme que son équipe est très impressionnée par son texte et lui demande si elle veut écrire un autre article.

Le même jour, par courrier recommandé, elle reçoit un exemplaire de la revue scientifique dans laquelle l'article de Jane sur la découverte des trois scientifiques. Une lettre accompagne le paquet. Élisabeth ouvre celle-ci les mains tremblantes.

_Chère Élisabeth,_

_Voici le résultat de notre excellent travail à tous. Je tenais à ce que vous le voyiez avant qu'il ne soit distribué un peu partout. J'ai été déçu de ne pas vous voir lorsque Jane est venue nous remettre son texte. J'aurais bien aimé avoir la chance de discuter avec vous encore une fois. J'imagine que vous n'aurez plus de difficulté à vous trouver du travail comme photographe après la parution de cette revue. Ils vont tous vous appeler en même temps. Si vous passez par l'université de Chicago un de ces jours, n'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite. Je serai très heureux de vous voir. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos prochains contrats. Merci encore pour tout._

_William Darcy._

La lettre était en tout point semblable à ce qu'elle s'attendait. Depuis que William n'était plus sous l'emprise de Mathias, il n'avait plus manifesté le moindre signe d'affection à son égard. Il était redevenu distant et professionnel. Alors qu'elle se languissait de lui et rêvait encore souvent qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Un peu comme si les sentiments que nourrissait Sara pour Mathias s'étaient transférés définitivement en elle. Une fois séparée de Sara, les sentiments et l'attirance que la jeune fille éprouvait pour William ne s'étaient pas évanouis. Élisabeth a beau comprendre qu'ils avaient été tous deux manipulés par Ibens lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'ils étaient deux âmes sœurs, il y a quand même une marge énorme entre la passion qui consume tout sur son passage et l'indifférence que William affiche à son égard. Ayant souffert de son absence et de son silence depuis son retour au pays, Élisabeth ne peut que se résoudre à l'éviter désormais et de tout faire pour ne pas le revoir - dans la mesure du possible - pour se protéger surtout et pour éviter de souffrir.

Dans les semaines qui suivent, Élisabeth réalise deux choses importantes, elle est officiellement engagée par le National Geographic où son article sur la magie est publié, puis elle commence à écrire un roman s'inspirant de ce qui est arrivé à Sara et Mathias. Depuis qu'elle en a commencé la rédaction, elle oublie de manger et de sortir de chez elle. Jane commence à lui en faire la remarque.

Un mois plus tard, Jane quitte Chicago pour s'installer avec Charles à New York où il demeurait depuis la présentation de ses travaux. Jane laisse alors tout simplement son appartement à Élisabeth, Celle-ci est tellement prise par son roman qu'elle ne souhaite pas prendre de nouveau colocataire. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il lui manque certaines informations majeures pour continuer à écrire son livre et s'assurer de sa crédibilité, Élisabeth prend le temps de rédiger une longue lettre à Sonyia afin d'obtenir son aide. La réponse de celle-ci lui provient rapidement sous forme de volumes. Jetant un œil sur le premier, Élisabeth n'en revient pas lorsqu'elle constate qu'il s'agit du journal personnel d'Ibens. Dans son bref message, Sonyia lui raconte qu'elle est allée lui rendre visite en prison. Elle dit qu'une discussion a fini par s'engager entre eux et qu'avant de mourir, il lui aurait légué son journal personnel. Le deuxième document est tout aussi intéressant puisqu'il s'agit du livre de magie qui avait appartenu au sorcier. Émue et heureuse, Élisabeth se remet au travail et redouble d'ardeur dans son apprentissage du swahili. Lorsque Jane lui annonce qu'elle va se marier avec Charles, Élisabeth est rendue à la fin de son roman. Le mariage étant prévu pour le 6 janvier, Élisabeth accepte de se rendre y assister en autant qu'elle peut arriver le 5 au soir et repartir le 7 au matin. Elle propose à sa sœur de prendre en charge les photos du mariage. Elle se doute bien qu'elle reverra William et Caroline, mais elle est tellement absorbée par son écriture qu'elle croit être capable de supporter la rencontre. Elle a compris beaucoup de chose en lisant le journal d'Ibens qui avait été aussi l'associé de Mathias (il se faisait appeler Benis alors). Elle a compris que l'un des facteurs qui est responsable de son attachement plus profond envers William est le fait qu'il a été son premier amant. Comme son corps avait subi une transformation à cause du bris de son hymen, il est donc normal qu'elle ait été marquée psychologiquement aussi. Forte de toutes ces nouvelles certitudes, Élisabeth se croit capable de le revoir tout en affichant certain un détachement. S'il la traitait comme il l'avait traité une fois leur aventure terminée, elle arriverait facilement à garder le contrôle de ses sentiments.

De son côté, Charles réussi à s'assurer de la présence de William. Celui-ci arrivera le jour même du mariage et repartira le soir même avec sa petite amie du moment. Le jour du mariage, Élisabeth est l'une des premières à entrer dans l'église. Le prêtre lui indique où elle peut mettre son matériel. Elle commence à installer son trépied et ses lampes pour l'éclairage lorsque les premiers invités arrivent. Sa jeune sœur Lydia joue son rôle d'hôtesse à la perfection et place les invités. Lorsque ses parents et les parents de Charles entrent enfin, Élisabeth est installée et prend des photos sur le vif. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit Caroline qui escorte une jeune femme très élégante, Élisabeth devine qu'il s'agit de la petite amie du professeur Darcy. Les deux jeunes femmes vont s'asseoir devant du côté où William doit venir s'asseoir à son tour lorsqu'il aura terminé de jouer le rôle que lui a confié son meilleur ami. Il est garçon d'honneur. Élisabeth envoie la main à Caroline et retourne derrière son appareil pour éviter de lui adresser la parole. Deux minutes plus tard, c'est Charles qui entre accompagné de son ami. Les deux hommes avancent vers l'avant tout en discutant à voix basse. William va serrer la main de Caroline puis déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa jeune compagne avant de retourner vers Charles. Il pose sa main sur la poche avant droite de son veston comme pour s'assurer que les bagues sont bien en sa possession. Une fois que les deux hommes sont bien en place l'un à côté de l'autre à l'avant de l'église, Élisabeth les prend en photo. Le «flash» les ayant éblouis, les deux hommes se tournent vers elle la dévisageant avec deux expressions différentes. L'un avec un sourire approbateur, l'autre avec colère. Aux deux, elle répond en haussant les épaules. La reconnaissant, William la salue en abaissant légèrement la tête. Sans répondre, Élisabeth dirige son objectif vers les grandes portes sachant que sa sœur et son père feront bientôt leur entrée. Lorsque Jane et monsieur Bennet marchent au pas alors que l'air de la marche nuptiale s'élève clairement, Élisabeth sent ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes. La robe de mariée de sa sœur est éblouissante et son père est d'une élégance rare.

Arrivé devant, monsieur Bennet place la main de sa fille sur le bras de son futur époux. Les paroles du prêtre s'élèvent invitant le couple à venir prendre place devant lui. Élisabeth prend autant d'images qu'elle le peut saisissant plusieurs personnes avec les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque vient le moment où Jane et Charles vont marcher ensemble vers la sortie, Élisabeth commence à déplacer son équipement. Elle referme son trépied et se dirige vers la sortie en passant par la porte de côté. Une fois dehors, elle place son appareil à l'endroit où elle et Jane ont convenus de prendre les photos et elle laisse sa sœur Lydia donner les instructions d'usage pour la photo officielle de mariage.

Les cloches retentissent et les invités prennent place autour des mariés. Le jeune assistant qu'Élisabeth a réussi à trouver en utilisant ses contacts dans le monde de la photo, prend quelques prises permettant à Élisabeth d'aller se placer à côté des mariés. Puis, la jeune photographe revient pour prendre encore une bonne trentaine de photos. Lorsque tout est terminé, Lydia invite tous les invités à se rendre dans la salle louée pour l'occasion.

Pendant que les invités attendent le départ des nouveaux mariés, Élisabeth ramasse son équipement et range le tout dans la voiture de son père. Elle est si préoccupée par son matériel qu'elle ne réagit même pas lorsque William vient lui présenter sa copine Anne et que Caroline vient l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Ils sont déjà loin tous les trois lorsqu'elle réalise ce qui vient de se passer. William n'avait même pas osé la toucher, ni même lui faire la bise. Elle avait serré la main de la jeune Anne et avait embrassé Caroline sur les deux joues, mais lui s'était contenté de la dévisager comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Son père et sa mère arrivant près d'elle, ils s'installent tous à bord de la voiture et prennent la direction de la salle, pressés qu'ils sont d'arriver les premiers afin de s'assurer que tout est en place pour la soirée à venir. Une fois arrivée, Élisabeth et son assistant apportent son matériel et commencent à l'installer pour la soirée. Quelques photos doivent encore être prises. Des moments clés où les mariés seront en vedette. La danse traditionnelle, le repas et l'arrivée du gâteau. Les discours que feront quelques invités, le moment où Jane lancera son bouquet et le départ des mariés pour leur voyage de noce. Déjà fatiguée, Élisabeth laisse son assistant placer son attirail pour aller se refaire une beauté. Lorsqu'elle arrive aux toilettes, elle y croise Caroline.

_-Élisabeth! C'était un beau mariage n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui! Ils sont très heureux! Ils le méritent bien!_

_-Votre sœur a beaucoup de chance, il va s'en dire._

_-Certainement au moins autant que votre frère en a d'être tombé sur une jeune fille comme elle._

_-Et vous?_

_-Moi quoi?_

_-Pas de fiancé, de petit ami?_

_-Ne faites pas semblant de vous intéresser à moi, Caroline._

_-Vous devez être déçue!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-William n'est plus libre!_

_-Ce sont vos propres regrets que vous exprimez Caroline… pas les miens!_

_-William et Anne ne sont pas encore fiancés…_

_-Alors il vous reste une chance!_

Rouge de colère et profondément confuse de s'être laissé entraîner sur une pente aussi dangereuse, Élisabeth regagne la salle de bal. Elle retourne rejoindre son assistant qui avait déjà commencé à prendre les photos. Celui-ci lui suggère de prendre sa place quelques instants pendant qu'elle irait parler avec les invités. Élisabeth accepte sachant qu'elle ne peut se soustraire à certaines obligations. Elle circule et s'arrête pour discuter avec plusieurs de ses parents et quelques amis. Lorsqu'elle arrive près de Jane et Charles, Élisabeth constate que la jeune amie de William, Anne est auprès d'eux. Ne pouvant rebrousser chemin, Élisabeth s'approche du groupe et va embrasser sa sœur et Charles pour les féliciter.

_-Tu as intérêt à faire attention à ma sœur, autrement!_

_-Merci pour les photos Liza!_

_-Élisabeth, je ne crois pas que tu aies eu l'occasion de rencontrer Anne. _

_-Anne DeBourg! _Lui dit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main. _Et vous êtes Élisabeth Bennet, la sœur de Jane?_

_-En effet! Enchantée mademoiselle DeBourg!_

_-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Anne!_

_-À la condition que vous m'appeliez Élisabeth!_

_-Encore en train de poser des conditions Élisabeth? _L'agace William en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Bonjour professeur! Vous avez l'air en forme!_

_-Vous avez rencontré Anne!_

_-Oui! Nous nous sommes présentées, l'une à l'autre._

_-J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer! J'admire votre travail! Vos photos sont si extraordinaires!_

_-Merci!_

_-Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est l'heure de la danse des mariés. Jane, Charles! _Vient les interrompre Lydia prenant son rôle d'hôtesse très au sérieux.

Se reculant aussitôt, Élisabeth regagne sa place. Elle regarde sa sœur et son mari danser amoureusement avec tendresse. Plusieurs couples viennent ensuite les rejoindre sur la piste dansant une valse aussi lente que gracieuse. Lorsqu'elle voit William et Anne tournoyer sur la piste les yeux dans les yeux, elle comprend que son corps ne peut pas oublier son premier amant et que son cœur est tout aussi mal souffrant.

Elle se camoufle derrière son appareil photo. Lorsque bien plus tard, Jane revient avec le bouquet et qu'elle le lance en direction des jeunes célibataires, Élisabeth prend une pose de la jeune chanceuse qui vient d'attraper le bouquet. Rouge comme une pivoine, la jeune fille va prendre place à côté de son cavalier et lui montre son bouquet. Lorsque William la serre dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme, Élisabeth immortalise l'instant à l'aide de son appareil sachant très bien que cette photo fera maintenant partie de sa thérapie. Tout le monde encourage le couple, charmés par la réaction du jeune homme à la vue du bouquet que son amoureuse vient d'attraper. Lorsque Jane et son mari quittent enfin la fête pour monter à bord de leur voiture, Élisabeth est si lasse qu'elle refuse de prendre part à la fête qui continue de plus belle à l'intérieur. Elle demande à son assistant de ramasser son matériel tandis qu'elle va prendre l'air dehors. Au bout de quinze minutes, elle revient sur ses pas déterminée à ramasser ses choses et rentrer à l'appartement de Jane. Elle monte les marches lentement lorsqu'elle entend un rire qui la paralyse.

_-Vous n'appréciez pas la danse?_

_-Non, c'est le bruit qui m'indispose!_

_-Sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment Élisabeth?_

_-J'écris un livre et je prends toujours des photos!_

_-Un livre? Vraiment? Quel genre de livres?_

_-Un roman!_

_-William? Tu viens! Viens danser avec moi! _Lui demande Anne de l'intérieur.

_-J'arrive dans un instant! _Lui répond William.

_-Votre petite amie est charmante!_

_-Anne est unique!_

_-C'est évident!_

_-Je dois y aller…_

_-Moi aussi! _

_-Au revoir Élisabeth!_

_-Au revoir et bonne chance._

Dès que le professeur est entré dans la salle, Élisabeth se rend auprès de ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle prend congé. Elle va saluer son assistant et passe saluer brièvement les autres amis de la famille. Une fois chez Jane, elle se couche, repue.

Dans les jours qui suivent, une fois de retour à Chicago, Élisabeth développe ses photos et commence à préparer un album à l'intention des nouveaux mariés. Elle ne peut se retenir d'éprouver de la peine lorsqu'elle voit les photos sur lesquelles William apparaît. Toutefois, elle n'a qu'à regarder la photo de William et Anne en train de s'embrasser pour se convaincre qu'il faut l'oublier.

Une fois Jane et Charles revenus de leur voyage de noce, ils envoient une longue et touchante lettre à Élisabeth pour la remercier. L'album est si bien fait que les deux jeunes gens ont du le faire copier à cinq reprises pour accommoder leurs parents et amis.

Durant les derniers mois de l'hiver, Élisabeth continue d'écrire. Lorsqu'elle a terminé la première version de son roman, elle l'envoie à son ami éditeur. Ce dernier la rappelle aussitôt pour lui dire qu'il veut qu'elle le termine au plus tôt. Celle-ci a beaucoup de difficulté à suivre le rythme. Ses contrats de photos continuent de se multiplier, son article sur la magie de lui offrir l'occasion de faire des conférences sur la sorcellerie et l'Afrique alors que son roman en est rendu à la phase de correction.

Lorsqu'elle est de passage à l'université de Chicago où elle doit donner une conférence, Élisabeth est tentée d'aller saluer William. Elle arrive devant la résidence des enseignants là où elle sait qu'il demeure pendant l'année scolaire. Elle vient pour entrer dans l'édifice lorsqu'elle voit un couple sortir de l'ascenseur à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle reconnaît ceux-ci, elle retire la main qu'elle avait posée sur la poignée de la porte, descend les marches et se cache sous l'escalier de pierre. William et Anne sortent dans l'immeuble en se tenant par la main. Élisabeth attend qu'ils se soient éloignés, pour rebrousser chemin et se rendre au pavillon principal de l'université où elle doit donner une conférence dans une heure. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle demande à voir le doyen. Celui-ci est très heureux de la recevoir et lui propose de la conduire dans une salle où elle pourra prendre un café et passer un coup de fil si elle le désire en attendant. Trois heures plus tard, elle commence à répondre aux nombreuses questions des étudiants et étudiantes qui ont écoutés sa présentation avec attention. Ceux-ci sont passionnés et infatigables. Finalement, c'est le recteur qui met fin à l'échange non sans avoir remercié chaleureusement Élisabeth. Les élèves commencent à quitter la salle. Plusieurs, plus audacieux tentent de rester derrière pour l'aborder directement, mais le recteur les repousse fermement. Sans savoir comment cela a pu se produire, ni à quel moment, Élisabeth remarque qu'une feuille a été insérée dans la revue qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle. Dépliant celle-ci, elle constate qu'il s'agit d'une invitation qu'une jeune étudiante à réussi à lui passer et dans laquelle elle l'invite à la rejoindre dans le café internet qui se trouve sur la rue située en face de l'université. La personne y mentionne simplement qu'elle serait très honorée de la rencontrer afin de parler d'un ami qu'elles auraient en commun. Un peu craintive, mais surtout curieuse, Élisabeth prend la peine de saluer le recteur et les responsables de l'événement avant de se diriger vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Une jeune femme très souriante l'accueille dans le café, la remerciant chaleureusement d'être venue. Curieuse de savoir à qui elle a affaire, Élisabeth commande un café au lait et s'assied avec la jeune fille.

_-Vous devez vous demander qui je suis?_

_-Bien entendu, vous avez piqué ma curiosité!_

_-Je suis la jeune sœur de William. Je me nomme Georgianna Darcy!_

_-Je ne savais même pas que William avait une sœur!_

_-J'ai beaucoup aimé votre conférence, nous l'avons tous aimée d'ailleurs!_

_-Vous étudiez ici?_

_-Oui! En anthropologie! Je rêve d'aller en Afrique un jour! Quelle chance vous avez eue!_

_-Hum! Votre frère ne doit pas approuver votre ambition! Non! Il ne doit pas aimer ça!_

_-Pas du tout! Pas moyen de le faire changer d'idée non plus! C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que… enfin… je me suis dit que si vous lui en parliez… _

_-Oh! Non! Ça ne donnerait rien, croyez moi! Votre frère ne changera jamais d'idée!_

Georgianna rigole lorsque la jeune femme lui raconte brièvement les circonstances qui ont fait en sorte qu'elle finisse dans le camp contre son gré. Élisabeth insiste sur la difficulté que William avait eu à accepter sa présence.

_-Ouais! Je vois! Mais je veux tellement y aller…_

_- Alors parlez-en directement avec lui! Ne lâchez pas le morceau comme on dit! Ou bien, essayez avec Anne alors! Elle peut sans doute vous aider à le convaincre…_

_-Oh! J'ai déjà essayé avec elle! Elle ne veut jamais contrarier William. _

_-Moi non plus je ne suis jamais arrivée à le faire changer d'idée!_

_-Il faudra bien qu'il accepte mon désir d'aller là-bas! Ma maîtrise portera justement sur les peuples africains et sur la vie dans les villages de moins de cinquante habitants._

_-Il serait sans doute plus sage que vous changiez de sujet!_

Une heure plus tard, Élisabeth et Georgianna ont beaucoup de peine à prendre congé l'une de l'autre. Élisabeth éprouve beaucoup de sympathie pour cette jeune fille dont les ambitions sont si semblables aux siennes. Elle se revoit au même âge. Leurs difficultés ne sont pas pareilles toutefois. Autant la photographe avait souffert de ne pas avoir les moyens financiers de réaliser ses rêves au moment où elle aurait voulu le faire, autant Georgianna avait les moyens, mais aucune liberté.

Une part d'elle-même aurait bien voulu aller trouver William pour le convaincre de laisser sa sœur réaliser son rêve, mais l'autre partie savait très bien que cela aurait l'effet inverse et qu'il se resserrait davantage la cage dans laquelle il la tenait enfermée pour l'instant. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien tenter personnellement, Élisabeth savait aussi qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que Georgianna finisse par faire quelque chose par elle-même en commettant quelques folies. Voilà pourquoi, elle propose à sa nouvelle amie de correspondre avec elle et lui fait promettre de la tenir au courant de ses projets.

_-J'en serais très heureuse! Merci Élisabeth._

De retour chez elle, Élisabeth réalise une étape importante dans sa nouvelle carrière. Son roman est enfin publié. Elle avait envoyé une copie à Sonyia et ayant reçu ses commentaires, elle avait modifié certains passages et le tout était maintenant disponible en librairie. Jane lui envoie une lettre dans laquelle est la félicite pour son livre. Elle raconte que toutes ses amies sont folles de celui-ci et qu'elle même l'avait lu deux fois. Même Charles lui envoie ses impressions qui sont somme toutes excellentes.

**Alors, êtes-vous capables d'imaginer la suite?**

**Des hypothèses?**

**Des suggestions?**

**Miriamme**


	12. La vérité en direct

_**Douzième partie**_

Deux semaines après la sortie de son livre, Élisabeth commence à recevoir des invitations pour aller en faire la promotion. Plusieurs stations de télévision se mettent à la harceler pour qu'elle vienne en parler. Lorsque son agent littéraire lui affirme qu'elle doit accepter lui faisant miroiter qu'ainsi elle vendra d'autres livres et qu'en accumulant ses revenus, elle pourrait mieux choisir ses activités dans le futur et même retourner en Afrique ou dans un autre pays si elle le souhaite, Élisabeth finit par accepter. Après deux expériences à la télévision, elle réalise que c'est beaucoup facile que ce qu'elle avait craint compte tenu qu'elle n'a qu'à rester elle-même et répondre avec honnêteté aux questions qu'on lui adresse.

Au bout de trois semaines durant lesquelles elle multiplie les entrevues et les rencontres avec des journalistes, son agent l'appelle pour lui communiquer une nouvelle abracadabrante. Un réalisateur très connu est intéressé par son roman et voudrait qu'elle accepte que celui-ci soit adapté au cinéma. Tout d'abord paniquée, elle finit par accepter de rencontrer le réalisateur en présence de son agent afin de discuter du projet. Lorsqu'elle rencontre celui-ci, elle est très déçue lorsqu'il lui annonce qu'il lui faudra soit céder ses droits ou adapter son texte elle-même. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Élisabeth écoute ce qu'il lui propose et lui promet d'y réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Une fois le réalisateur sorti du bureau, Élisabeth a une longue discussion avec son agent qui lui explique en long et en large ce qu'un tel projet pourrait devenir. Sans faire pression sur elle, son agent lui suggère de discuter avec d'autres auteurs qui ont vécu la même chose et qui ont fait le grand saut. Il lui cite deux noms et lui fait promettre de communiquer avec ces deux personnes avant de prendre sa décision.

Après avoir parlé au premier des deux auteurs, Élisabeth ne peut résister à l'envie d'aller consulter sa sœur Jane. Le téléphone étant trop impersonnel, Élisabeth se rend à New York le jour même. Jane est si étonnée en voyant sa sœur arriver chez elle, qu'elle se met à pleurer immédiatement en la voyant certaine que celle-ci vient pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsqu'Élisabeth lui apprend enfin la vraie raison de sa visite, Jane est vraiment impressionnée. Tout comme Charles d'ailleurs lorsqu'il rentre du travail. Celui-ci est vraiment heureux pour Élisabeth. Selon lui toutefois, elle gagnerait à écrire le scénario elle-même. Cela lui permettrait de garder un contrôle sur la qualité du texte et sur l'histoire, tout en lui permettant d'apprendre un nouveau style d'écriture. Jane approuve son mari et espère que sa sœur va accepter.

Sans plus attendre, Élisabeth contacte son agent et lui faire part de sa décision. Lorsqu'il apprend la nouvelle celui-ci se dit soulagé. Il est très content d'apprendre qu'elle est à New York puisqu'il peut ainsi lui organiser un rendez-vous avec le réalisateur et son équipe afin de commencer le travail d'écriture. Dès le lendemain, les morceaux se mettent en place. Le long travail d'écriture recommence avec ses nombreuses versions et toutes les modifications qu'il faut apporter au fur et à mesure à du style d'écriture qui se révèle bien plus complexe l'avait prévu Élisabeth.

Puis, après quelques mois de ce régime, au moment où les producteurs commencent à parler distribution, Élisabeth est vraiment excitée. Avec sa sœur, chez qui elle demeure le temps d'écrire le scénario, Élisabeth s'amuse à choisir les meilleurs acteurs possibles pour les différents rôles. Son agent lui fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à influencer les producteurs et qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'impliquer durant les auditions. En effet, une fois le texte prêt, Élisabeth retourne à Chicago et attend avec anxiété le résultat des auditions. Lorsque son agent la contacte deux semaines plus tard, il lui apprend qu'elle est invitée pour participer à une émission spéciale qui se veut une façon de faire de la publicité et d'obtenir le financement pour commencer le tournage. L'émission entière portera uniquement sur l'adaptation de son roman au cinéma. Elle sera interviewée en premier, puis sera invitée à livrer ses impressions sur le choix des comédiens en direct.

Le but étant nécessairement de donner aux gens le goût de voir le film. Curieuse de connaître la distribution du film tiré de son roman, Élisabeth passe par dessus sa panique et accepte de se prêter au jeu. Lorsqu'elle arrive au studio d'enregistrement deux heures avant le début de l'émission qui sera présentée en direct, Élisabeth est conduite à l'écart afin d'éviter de rencontrer les acteurs avant d'apprendre leurs noms devant les caméras.

L'animateur vient parler avec elle quelques instants afin de la mettre à l'aise et de s'assurer qu'elle comprend bien ce qu'on attend d'elle.

_-Que le choix d'acteur vous plaise ou non! Je veux voir votre réaction. La caméra restera en tout temps braquée sur vous!_

_-Même si je désapprouve le choix de l'acteur?_

_-Oui! D'ailleurs, c'est souvent amusant de voir comment un acteur qu'on n'imaginait pas du tout dans un rôle peut réussi à se transformer pour le jouer. _

_-Comment pourrais-je le constater aussi vite?_

_-Oui puisque les acteurs auront à lire un extrait de votre texte dans la deuxième partie de l'émission!_

_-Combien en avez-vous invités ce soir?_

_-Dix acteurs! Celle qui vous personnifiera, celui qui jouera William Darcy, Charles Bingley, Mathias, Ibens, John et le sorcier. Chez les femmes, il y aura celle qui interprétera Carline Bingley, votre sœur Jane, Sara et Sonyia. Les autres rôles sont déjà distribués, mais nous n'aurons pas le temps de les nommer._

_-Wow! Je suis très impressionnée! Que ce passera-t-il après les lectures?_

_-Vous voulez dire avant? Avant les lectures! Cette partie-là est une surprise pour vous!_

_-Une surprise! C'est que je n'aime pas beaucoup les surprises!_

_-Nous avons simplement invité des gens qui ont pris part à la vraie histoire! _

_-Quoi? _

_-Nous nous amuserons à les voir réagir aux extraits en même temps que vous!_

_-Bon et bien! Combien de ces témoins viendront?_

_-Au moins cinq!_

_-Vous ne leur avez pas forcé la main, j'espère?_

_-Nous avons su user de persuasion! Bon! Maintenant que vous savez tout, je vais vous laisser vous préparer._

Loin d'être rassurée après cette courte entrevue, Élisabeth commence à se coiffer. La maquilleuse vient la voir pour l'aider à choisir et appliquer ses couleurs. Quinze minutes avant le début de l'émission, une jeune assistante vient la chercher pour l'amener plus près de la scène. Pendant que les caméras se mettent en place, l'assistante lui montre par où elle va devoir passer et lui explique ce qu'elle doit savoir. L'animateur revient la saluer une dernière fois en insistant encore et encore sur la nécessité qu'elle reste spontanée.

Lorsque le thème de l'émission commence, Élisabeth est tellement nerveuse qu'elle craint de faire trembler le plateau tout entier tant ses jambes sont secouées de tremblements nerveux.

_-Et maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet._ Les applaudissements pleuvent en studio tandis qu'Élisabeth avance jusqu'à la chaise haute sur laquelle elle doit s'asseoir. Elle s'arrête devant Joe Stevens l'animateur vedette de l'émission culturelle, le salue brièvement et s'assied.

-_Il faut dire, chers téléspectateurs, que ma jeune et charmante invitée, ignore complètement l'identité des comédiens et comédiennes qui ont finalement été choisis au terme des auditions. Tout comme vous d'ailleurs! Je vais donc inviter notre chère auteure à nous parler de ce qu'elle pense de certains personnages, l'invitant à nous les décrire davantage. Puis, je ferai venir l'acteur ou l'actrice qui a été choisi pour l'interpréter. Je ne vous cache pas que je serai très intéressé par la réaction de mademoiselle Bennet. Alors mademoiselle Bennet, êtes-vous prête?_

_-Si je dis non! J'imagine que ça ne changera rien n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non… en effet!_ Répond Joe en éclatant de rire, amusé par la réponse de son invitée. _Alors sans plus tarder, mademoiselle Bennet, parlez-nous de vous-même! Nous allons commencer par nous intéresser à vous comme personnage!_

_-Je suis la plus mal placée pour parler de moi et j'avoue avoir bien du mal à imaginer la personne qui pourrait jouer mon rôle!_

_-J'en suis convaincu! Vous n'aviez donc personne en tête? Pensez à des actrices que vous avez vues dans d'autres films! Aucune ne vous paraît assez intéressante pour jouer votre rôle?_

_-Non! Je ne vois vraiment pas! Désolée!_

_-Ce n'est pas grave! Je vais vous aider! Avez-vous déjà vu le film «Underworld»?_

_-Oui! Bien entendu! Vous parlez de cette histoire de rivalité entre des vampires et des loups-garous?_

_-C'est ça! Alors que diriez-vous de Kate Beckinsale pour jouer votre rôle?_

_-Quoi? Elle est intéressée par ce projet?_

_-Oui! Veuillez accueillir Kate Beckinsale!_

Le public applaudit à tout rompre. Kate entre et vient serrer la main d'Élisabeth tout en la regardant avec admiration.

_-Kate? Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Bien entendu! Je veux la remercier! J'avais déjà lu votre roman lorsqu'on a annoncé qu'il allait être adapté au cinéma. C'est moi-même qui ai contacté mon agent pour lui dire que je voulais auditionner. _

_-Je n'en reviens pas! Vous serez parfaite pour le rôle! Je suis très honorée!_

_-Vous approuvez donc ce choix? _Lui demande finalement Joe.

_-Bien entendu!_

_-Restez ici Kate! Un peu plus tard, nous aurons l'occasion de vous entendre lire un extrait du texte avec nul autre que le comédien qui interprétera le rôle du professeur William Darcy. _

_-Je ne bouge pas!_

_-Alors mademoiselle Bennet! Dites-nous maintenant qui vous avez imaginé pour jouer le rôle de cet homme unique?_

_-Ah, là! J'ai bien une idée! D'ailleurs, c'est justement ça le problème, je n'arrive pas à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que cet acteur pour jouer ce rôle. Comme vous le savez déjà, le professeur Darcy est un homme habitué à diriger. Il est très intelligent et doit avoir beaucoup de caractère. Celui que j'ai particulièrement imaginé pour jouer ce rôle est Colin Firth, mais celui-ci n'est certainement pas disponible. Il est trop connu maintenant!_

_-Vous parlez bien de celui qui a joué dans le Patient Anglais? _Élisabeth acquiesce._ Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir l'acteur qui a été retenu pour jouer le professeur William Darcy!_

Lorsqu'Élisabeth voit entrer Colin Firth, elle porte les mains à sa bouche et ne peut se retenir de rire. Le beau comédien vient près d'elle et lui applique un baiser sur chaque joue. Rouge comme une tomate, Élisabeth s'assied sans dire un autre mot.

_-Dois-je en conclure qu'il correspond à l'image que vous vous êtes faite de votre âme sœur?_

_-Mon âme sœur à moi! Certainement pas! Je ne mérite pas un tel honneur! Mais certainement celui de Kate interprétant mon rôle._

_-Colin, aimeriez-vous demander quelque chose à Élisabeth?_

_-Oui, je crois que vous vous sous estimez mademoiselle Bennet. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de question pour vous, mais je ne vous cacherai pas que j'aimerais bien rencontrer celui qui vous a inspiré mon personnage. J'aurais une foule de questions à lui poser._

_-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver! _Répond Élisabeth amusée.

_-Vous ne le voyez plus? _Ose lui demander Colin avec intérêt.

_-Nous nous sommes revus, une fois!_

_-Et puis? _Renchérit-il.

_-Et puis rien! _

_-Colin, si ça peut vous rassurer! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous poser la question! _Ajoute l'animateur en regardant directement la caméra.

Lorsqu'arrive le tour des acteurs qui ont été choisi pour interpréter les rôles de Charles Bingley et Caroline Bingley, Élisabeth est très excitée. Dès qu'elle mentionne qu'elle avait imaginé Jim Carrey pour jouer Charles et Rachel Weisz pour interpréter Caroline, la salle se tord de rire. L'animateur fait alors entrer les deux comédiens choisis pour ces rôles en même temps.

Élisabeth est surprise de voir entrer l'acteur Gerald Butler de même que Hilary Swank pour interpréter les deux célèbres botanistes.

Après qu'elle se soit entretenue avec les deux nouveaux comédiens, Joe l'interrompt à nouveau pour lui demander à qui elle avait songé pour jouer sa sœur Jane.

_-Personnellement, j'aimerais bien voir ce que Drew Barrymore arriverait à faire avec ma sœur. _

_-Décidément, vous auriez du être agente de casting! Vous imaginez juste encore une fois._

Pour ce qui est des africains, Joe présente immédiatement les acteurs choisi à Élisabeth et à la foule en studio. L'acteur Morgan Freeman fait son entrée pour personnifier le rôle du Sorcier, Halley Berry est présentée ensuite comme la jeune Sara, Will Smith suit derrière et sera Mathias alors que Denzel Washington se réserve le rôle du fameux Benis-Ibens. La dernière à être présentée est celle qui incarnera la descendante directe de Mathias et de Sara, c'est à dire Sonyia. Cette fois, les producteurs sont allés chercher une africaine de souche très peu connue aux États-Unis. Une fois cette belle jeune noire entrée, Élisabeth se déclare plus que satisfaite de la distribution.

L'animateur reprend la parole pour annoncer une courte pause. Pendant que les caméras n'enregistrent pas, Joe vient voir Élisabeth pour lui demander comment elle se sent.

_-Très bien Joe! Vous m'avez vraiment surprise! _

_-Continuez comme ça! Vous réagissez très bien. J'aime votre spontanéité!_

Deux minutes plus tard, l'émission reprend

_-Bien! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais vous faire rencontrer certains des personnages en chair et en os. Nos recherchistes, sont allés rencontrer certains d'entre eux et les ont invités à venir sur le plateau. Les deux premiers invités n'ont pas été difficiles à convaincre. Ils forment un couple aujourd'hui et je vous en prie, ne leur sautez pas dessus, vous aurez tous l'occasion de leur poser des questions plus tard. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente monsieur Charles Bingley et Jane Bennet._

_-Jane Bennet! _S'exclame Élisabeth en se levant à son entrée._ Tu m'as joué un tour! Charles, tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

Une fois ces deux derniers assis, Joe leur demande de livrer leurs impressions sur le roman puis sur la distribution.

_-Je crois que vous les avez très bien choisis! _Répond Charles en regardant l'homme qui va le personnifier.

_-Je suis d'accord avec mon époux. _Ajoute Jane non sans quitter Gerald Butler des yeux._ Quoique j'aurais bien aimé Jim Carrey également._

Joe reprend alors la parole pour présenter la célèbre botaniste Caroline Bingley. Celle-ci entre très lentement et va immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de la belle Hillary Swank. Les deux femmes s'observent avec intérêt.

Lorsque l'animateur demande à Caroline ce qu'elle pense du roman, Élisabeth n'est pas surprise de l'entendre raconter qu'elle considère avoir été mal citée, qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme Élisabeth l'a décrite dans le livre et que si elle était aussi hostile à la jeune photographe c'est parce que celle-ci n'était pas prévue dans le budget initial de l'expédition et que sa présence à perturbé l'ensemble des opérations.

Hillary ose alors lui poser une question à laquelle elle n'était pas du tout préparée.

_-Êtes-vous d'un tempérament jaloux Caroline?_

_-Moi, jalouse d'une simple photographe? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse! Mais de vous, je l'aurais certainement été! _Ajoute Caroline assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle se devait de détendre l'atmosphère.

_-J'aimerais maintenant faire entrer mon avant dernier invité surprise. Êtes-vous prête Élisabeth?_

_-Ai-je le choix?_

_-Non bien entendu! Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente le seul, l'unique et surtout le vrai professeur William Darcy!_

Rouge comme une pivoine, Élisabeth se lève et se tient raide en le regardant avancer vers eux. William entre, s'arrête pour regarder la foule, puis, répondant au geste invitant de Joe, s'avance lui, lui serre la main, embrasse Élisabeth sur le deux joues et va s'asseoir à ses côtés, porté tout ce temps par les applaudissements de la foule. Joe invite alors le professeur à commenter le roman à son tour. Un profond silence règne dans le studio. Joe en profite pour faire signe aux caméramans de faire un gros plan sur l'homme en question. Tous sont suspendus à ses lèvres.

_-C'est une bonne histoire! Bien racontée!_

_-Croyez-vous à la magie professeur Darcy? _Lui demande alors Colin Firth prenant Joe par surprise.

_-Lorsqu'elle se fait aussi réelle que la douleur que j'ai du supporter là-bas! Alors oui, j'y crois!_

_-J'ai plusieurs autres questions pour le professeur Darcy! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il acceptera d'y répondre devant les caméras! _Ajoute Colin en direction de l'animateur.

_-Que suggérez-vous alors? _Lui répond celui-ci.

_-J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de vous rencontrer hors d'ondes, seul à seul? _Ajoute Colin en se retournant vers William.

_-Qu'en pensez-vous professeur?_

_-Si monsieur Firth a déjà compris cet aspect de mon caractère après une simple lecture! C'est qu'il est digne de jouer mon rôle et j'accepte de le rencontrer quand il lui plaira!_

_-Et moi? Puis-je demander la même chose à mademoiselle Bennet! Mais je ne veux pas rencontrer l'auteure, c'est à la photographe que je veux m'adresser! _Demande Kate à Élisabeth à son tour.

_-J'ai pourtant tout dit dans mon livre!_

_-Je ne crois pas non! _

_-Bien! Alors, avant de passer à la lecture de certains, je vous demande d'accueillir ma dernière invitée. Il s'agit de la descendante directe de Sara et Mathias, mademoiselle Sonyia Freitas._

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Sonyia entre et se dirige vers Élisabeth. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignent. Vraiment émue, Élisabeth se met à pleurer et Sonyia en fait tout autant. L'animateur demande aux deux jeunes filles de livrer leurs impressions et de répondre aux questions que les invités vont leur poser.

_-Sonyia, en tant qu'amie et confidente de mademoiselle Bennet, pouvez-vous définir la relation qui existe entre les deux personnes ici présentes? _Demande Colin en montrant Élisabeth et le professeur du doigt.

_-Monsieur Firth, puis-je vous demander tout d'abord, si vous avez lu le roman?_

_-Oui, deux fois plutôt qu'une! _Répond l'acteur à Sonyia.

_-Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez vous-même?_

_-Hum! C'est très embêtant! En tant qu'acteur, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que mon personnage pense ou ressent, mais en tant qu'homme, je sais aussi et surtout que tout n'est pas décidé d'avance! Les choses évoluent, les sentiments aussi. _

_-Il arrive même qu'on s'embrouille soi-même, n'est-ce pas? _Lui demande encore Sonyia.

_-En effet! _

Sentant qu'il devait intervenir afin d'éviter que la discussion s'en aille dans toutes les directions, Joe s'empresse de dire :_ Mademoiselle Bennet! J'aimerais maintenant, vous faire entendre les extraits que nos vedettes ont préparés pour vous tous._

_-Bonne idée!_

Toutes les scènes présentées sont lues avec beaucoup d'émotion et d'humour par les comédiens. Au fur et à mesure, les invités et les comédiens émettent des commentaires. Une fois la dernière scène lue, Joe remercie l'ensemble des comédiens et plus particulièrement Élisabeth pour l'excellence de son scénario. Lorsque l'animateur sent qu'Élisabeth est pour se lever, il l'arrête d'un geste et lui fait signe de rester assise.

_-Et non, ce n'est pas tout Élisabeth. Il me reste une dernière surprise à vous dévoiler._

_-Laquelle? _Demande la jeune femme à l'animateur.

_-Lorsque mes recherchistes ont commencé à questionner votre entourage pour obtenir les coordonnées de tous les protagonistes de votre roman, nous sommes allés rencontrer une personne très importante dans votre vie, mais qui ne pouvait pas être ici ce soir. Celle-ci a tenu à prendre la parole pour vous adresser quelques mots. Je vous invite donc à regarder sur l'écran derrière vous._

_-Allô Élisabeth, Jane!_

Reconnaissant sa mère, Élisabeth devient instantanément muette. Jane lui jette un regard compréhensif tout en haussant les épaules pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

_-Mesdames et messieurs! Je vous présente la mère d'Élisabeth et de Jane. Bonjour madame Bennet!_

_-Merci à vous Joe de m'avoir invité. _

_-Madame Bennet, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions concernant votre fille. Histoire de voir si elle s'est bien dépeinte dans son livre._

_-Oh, mon Dieu! C'est que je n'ai pas encore lu son livre malheureusement!_

_-Tiens, tiens! C'est peut être même mieux ainsi. Alors, madame Bennet, racontez-nous comment était votre fille avant d'aller en Afrique?_

_-Elle ne tenait pas en place! Elle travaillait et étudiait en même temps._

_-Avez-vous été surprise lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle allait partir pour l'Afrique?_

_-Non, pas du tout! Elle faisait des rêves étranges! À propos d'une femme noire! Elle ne parlait que de ça!_

_-Vous parlez de Sara? _Renchérit l'animateur.

_-Sara? _Demande madame Bennet ne comprenant rien.

_-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais! Vous n'avez pas encore lu son livre. Maintenant, madame Bennet, racontez-nous comment vous avez trouvé votre fille au retour de son voyage en Afrique._

Apeurée, Élisabeth jette un œil désespéré à sa sœur Jane et à Sonyia. Devinant que sa sœur craint que sa mère ne parle de sa fausse-couche, Jane tente d'intervenir en se levant : _Joe? Je crois que ma mère n'est pas la mieux placée pour parler de cet épisode là. C'est moi qui ai accueilli ma sœur à son retour. Je peux vous dire ce qui en est…_

_-Jane Bennet! _S'exclame madame Bennet en haussant le ton._ Je suis parfaitement capable de répondre à cette question. _

_-Bien entendu maman, je veux juste que tu réalises que nous sommes en direct à la télévision!_

_-Mes filles semblent avoir envie de vous laisser croire que je manque de discrétion. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles se mettent dans cet état!_

_-Alors madame Bennet? Comment avez-vous trouvé votre fille à son retour? Était-elle différente?_

_-Elle avait l'air déprimée! Fatiguée! Si l'on considère qu'elle a fait une fausse couche une semaine après son retour, cette fatigue était tout à fait normale._

Sans même réaliser que William était devenu blanc comme un drap, Jane coupe l'animateur et sa mère pour ajouter :

_-Maman! Voilà justement ce dont il ne fallait pas parler! _Se sentant obligée d'expliquer le contexte, Jane se tourne vers Joe et ajoute :_ Dans son roman, lorsqu'Élisabeth parle de sa période d'emprisonnement dans le village du faux sorcier, elle n'a jamais mentionné qu'elle avait été violée durant cette période._

En entendant ce nouveau mensonge, le professeur Darcy se lève et quitte la salle suivi par le regard voilé de larmes d'Élisabeth.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _N'arrête pas de demander madame Bennet que plus personne n'écoute.

Joe fait signe aux caméras de suivre de très près Élisabeth.

Sonyia s'approche d'Élisabeth et lui souffle à l'oreille d'aller rejoindre William avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement le studio. Suivant sa sœur des yeux sans comprendre entièrement ce qui se passe, Jane va retrouver Charles qui la prend dans ses bras.

L'animateur reprend le micro pour annoncer qu'il y aura une pause publicitaire. Aussitôt que les caméras ont cessés de fonctionner, Joe s'approche de Sonyia et lui demande :

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?_

_-Le professeur Darcy est le père du bébé qu'Élisabeth a perdu! Elle ne s'est jamais fait violer!_

_-Et où va-t-elle présentement?_

_-Je lui ai dit qu'elle s'expliquer avec lui!_

En coulisse, près de la sortie.

_-William?_

La main déjà posée sur la porte du studio, William baisse les épaules sans répondre.

_-Je suis désolée! J'aurais du vous le dire! Je le sais! _

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne remarque les caméras qui sont fixées au mur s'activent. Découvrant l'image de William et d'Élisabeth, le silence se fait dans le studio tandis que tous suivent mots à mots l'explication des deux amants.

_-William, je vous en prie, ne partez pas! Laissez-moi vous expliquer!_

_-Il n'y a rien à expliquer! Vous m'avez menti!_

_-Je sais! Et je le regrette!_

Se tournant vers elle après un long silence, William la regarde avant d'attaquer :_ Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité?_

_-Quand je vous ai soumis le problème… vous avez dit que je devrais me faire avorter!_

_-Bien sur que c'est ce que j'aurais souhaité! Cette grossesse n'était pas désirée, ni par vous, ni par moi. Nous n'étions pas nous même! Nous étions possédés tous les deux!_

_-Et bien possédée pour pas! Je me suis mise à aimer cet enfant que je portais en moi. Et si j'ai souhaité le garder… c'était pour avoir un souvenir de vous!_

_-Ça ne change rien au fait que vous auriez du me le dire!_

_-Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord avec vous et que j'étais désolée! Que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus? _

_-Quand je pense que je vous ai – prise de force – cette nuit là! Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner!_

_-Vous n'étiez pas vous-même voyons! Pas plus que moi!_

_-Non, c'est faux! C'est avec mon corps à moi que je vous ai désirée! J'aurais pu arrêter n'importe quand! Je ne l'ai pas voulu! _

_-Eh! Arrêtez, ça va William! Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil! Je ne vous en veux pas moi! _

_-Mais moi, je m'en veux!_

_-Vous n'avez pas à…_

_-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi parler! Ce que j'ai à vous dire est difficile et je n'y arriverai pas si vous m'interrompez tout le temps!_

_-Je vous écoute!_

_-Je suis tombé amoureux de vous là bas. Dès le départ, je crois! Mais bien entendu, j'ai préféré me convaincre que ces sentiments appartenaient à Mathias uniquement. Voilà pourquoi lorsque toute cette histoire a été terminée, j'ai cru être libéré de lui et de vous en même temps. Mais en fait, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit! Son absence à laissé un grand trou au fond de moi et mon amour pour vous a pris toute la place dans cet espace vide. Cet incendie a grandi au lieu de s'éteindre!_

_-Mais vous avez cessé de me parler! J'ai cru que je vous étais devenue indifférente…_

_-Je vous fuyais! _

_-Mais pourquoi?_

William prend quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_-Je n'étais pas en mesure d'assumer ce qui m'arrivait! Lorsque je le faisais pour Mathias, ça allait! Je pouvais le gérer, mais quand je me suis retrouvé dans le même état que cet homme, sans pouvoir me cacher derrière lui! J'ai réagi comme le lâche que je suis et j'ai paniqué! Voilà pourquoi je vous ai chassé de mon esprit!_

_-Avec succès, il faut croire._

_-J'imagine que vous pensez à Anne?_

_-Votre petite amie, oui!_

_-Oui, vous avez raison, j'ai sauté sur la première occasion que j'avais de vous oublier totalement. Dès que j'ai connu Anne, j'ai éprouvé de l'affection pour elle. Et j'ai sincèrement pensé que l'amour viendrait avec le temps… _

_-Vous alliez bien ensemble!_

_-Puis, vous avez publié votre roman! Anne l'a lu la première et m'a mis au pied du mur! Nous nous sommes quittés à ce moment là._

_-Mais au mariage de Jane et Charles, vous ne m'avez presque pas adressé la parole!_

_-J'en étais incapable!_

_-Mais William, pourquoi avoir tout fait pour m'écarter alors que vous n'aviez qu'à venir me voir et me parler!_

_-Je vous l'ai dit, j'étais incapable d'assumer seul ces sentiments…_

_-Vous avez peur de ce que vous éprouviez pour moi?_

_-Oui, ce que j'éprouvais pour vous m'a terrifié!_

_-On est deux alors! Moi aussi j'étais terrorisée lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais enceinte! C'est Sonyia qui m'a aidé à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Mon intention était de consulter un médecin au retour et de vous faire signe dès que j'aurais la confirmation que le bébé était en bonne santé, mais une fois arrivée chez moi, j'ai fait une fausse couche, alors vous prévenir n'a plus été nécessaire!_

_-Plus nécessaire? Mais c'est avant que vous auriez du me le dire!_

_-Je ne voulais pas avorter et vous aviez été clair sur le sujet!_

_-J'aurais accepté d'en rediscuter voyons, vous auriez pu essayer de me convaincre!_

_-Alors que vous n'arriviez même pas à vous convaincre que vous m'aimiez?_

Réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire, Élisabeth se met à rire. Voyant la mine insultée de William, elle s'esclaffe de plus belle. Le professeur la dévisage sévèrement d'abord, puis se laisse gagner par son hilarité. Le fou rire le gagne à son tour. Toujours en riant, il s'approche de la jeune fille et la prend dans ses bras. Soudain, il cesse de rire, la repousse légèrement et la dévisage. Remarquant son air grave, Élisabeth cesse immédiatement de rire.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé!_

_-Moi aussi!_

_-Je vous aime Élisabeth! _

_-Moi aussi William!_

Posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme devant lui, William l'embrasse comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire sachant qu'il venait de trouver le plus beau trésor qu'un homme peut trouver : son âme sœur.

Dans le studio, Joe jubile sachant qu'il vient de créer un instant magique qui va nécessairement passer à l'histoire dans les anales de la télévision. Il fait signe aux caméramans de couper le volume des caméras installées dans les coulisses où les deux amoureux continent à s'embrasser passionnément et à s'abreuver de mots d'amour. Il suggère plutôt à voix basse aux trois autres caméras de prendre les commentaires des comédiens et des proches d'Élisabeth.

_-C'est la plus belle scène d'amour qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir!_ Affirme Kate Beckinsale en s'essuyant les yeux.

_-Je savais qu'il devait être amoureux d'elle! C'est tellement clair dans le roman! _Ajoute Colin fier de lui.

_-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'enfant était de lui! _Ne cesse de répéter Jane confuse d'avoir malgré elle provoqué une telle situation.

_-Moi non plus! _Lui dit Charles en la serrant contre lui.

_-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe? S'il vous plaît? _Continue de réclamer madame Bennet dans le moniteur.

Deux minutes plus tard, William et Élisabeth reviennent dans le studio aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Se tenant par la main, incapables de se lâcher, ils acceptent de répondre aux questions de Joe tandis qu'il met fin à l'émission en faisant défiler le générique.

_**Extrait du Journal intime d'Élisabeth Bennet**_

_Lundi le 10 octobre 2012,_

_«Je suis tellement heureuse! William m'a demandée en mariage hier soir. Il m'a offert une bague originale qu'il a fait fabriquer à partir d'un fragment du fameux diamant rose qui avait appartenu à Mathias! Il ne pouvait pas m'offrir plus beau cadeau. Nous allons nous marier après les fêtes de Noël. Nous avons décidé d'aller passer quelques semaines en Afrique durant notre voyage de noce. Autre bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de permettre à sa sœur de venir avec nous. Elle sera accueillie par Soniya et passera quelques mois en sa compagnie afin de terminer sa thèse._

_Merci à Mathias et à Sara qui nous ont guidés l'un vers l'autre!»_

_Élisabeth Bennet!_

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à retravailler puisque je me suis sentie soutenue par vous toutes. Vos commentaires à chaque étape furent mon moteur et ma principale source de motivation. J'ai quelques autres histoires qui attendent. Voulez-vous que je les publie où en avez-vous assez? En passant, je trouve ça dommage de ne pas pouvoir répondre en privée à celles qui me laissent des commentaires, mais qui ne sont pas membres. C'est tellement plus agréable de pouvoir échanger avec vous toutes quand je peux apprendre à vous connaître aussi. **

**Miriamme.**_  
><em>


End file.
